Pour un enfant
by princmicka
Summary: 1ère fic Fudge exile harry et d'autres élèves dans le monde moldu. Comment vontils survivre dépourvus de magie? Harry se souvient des conséquences de cette idée. EN PAUSE INDETERMINEE
1. prologue

**Pour un enfant**

**Rating **: Moins de M pour l'instant ça c'est sûr, je dirais T par mesure de sécurité, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre pour l'instant.

**Couple **: Yaoi : Harry et un autre mec, mais pas pour tout de suite. Par conséquent si l'homosexualité vous gêne passez votre chemin, je n'accepterais pas de commentaire sur ce point. Pas de Mpreg.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi, même si par moment ils seront OOC. Snif snif je les aurais bien gardés pour moi, tant pis.

**Résumé :** Fudge dans sa bêtise chronique prend une décision encore plus idiote que les autres qui va bouleverser le destin d'Harry et de certains de ses condisciples. Alors qu'il est sur le point d'aller se battre contre Voldemort, Harry se rappelle de tout ce que ça lui a apporté de néfaste, mais aussi des moments de bonheur qu'il a pu connaître grâce à cela.

On a fait mieux comme résumé, mais on m'a toujours dit que la synthèse et moi ça faisait trois… alors ayez pitié de ce déplorable essai. Bonne lecture malgré tout, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et voilà la version corrigée par mon adorable bêta Hayden 35. Remerciez là, grâce à elle beaucoup de fautes embusquées ont pu être éliminées ! ;-)

**Prologue**

« …Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Je referme le livre et me tais. Les derniers échos de ma voix se perdent dans la pénombre de cette chambre d'enfant. Dans le silence feutré, on n'entend plus que le chuintement régulier de ton souffle dans l'air et le bruissement des draps que tu chiffonnes dans ton sommeil. Cela fait déjà longtemps que tu ne m'écoutes plus, plongé dans des rêves que je te souhaite les plus beaux possibles, loin des vicissitudes de la vie réelle, mais il fallait bien que j'achève cette histoire. On ne sait jamais, tu aurais pu te réveiller et m'attraper en flagrant délit de fainéantise et, de toute façon, j'aime trop ces instants passer à ton chevet à te lire des histoires et à te couver des yeux pour les écourter de mon propre gré. En réalité tu t'es endormi bien avant que la princesse ne soit délivrée de son donjon, mais ce n'est pas grave, comme tous les enfants tu sais que cette histoire se termine bien. Les héros gagnent toujours, les héros ne meurent jamais dans le merveilleux monde de l'enfance. Tu sais que tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, le prince va forcément vaincre les forces du mal. Et je t'envie cette foi enfantine en l'avenir, je voudrais tant croire moi aussi en des lendemains meilleurs, croire que je vais gagner et délivrer le monde de Voldemort. Mais je suis un adulte, dans le corps d'un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, mais un adulte quand même, et j'ai perdu mon innocence ; ma foi en la victoire du bien n'est plus inaltérable. C'est pourquoi je reste encore auprès de toi et que je prie Merlin de me venir en aide, pas pour moi, mais pour toi. Pour que je puisse revenir à tes côtés, être là à chacun de tes réveils, comme je te l'ai promis et pour que tes illusions enfantines ne volent pas en éclat. Tu me l'as dit, je suis ton héros, je dois gagner, je n'ai pas d'autres choix, et seule cette confiance aveugle que tu me portes me permet d'avancer, me soutient dans cette guerre sans nom.

Après une dernière caresse dans tes cheveux et un baiser sur ton front, je me lève doucement pour ne pas te réveiller et m'éloigne de toi. Je vérifie que ta veilleuse est bien branchée. Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'éveilles dans le noir et que tu prennes peur, car cette nuit je ne serais pas là pour apaiser tes angoisses et chasser les fantômes qui hantent tes rêves. Cette nuit j'affronterai mon destin, loin, trop loin de toi mon ange.

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte je te regarde encore dormir et cette vision apaise mon esprit tourmenté. Ton petit corps repose, enfoui sous les douces couvertures de ce lit qui semble trop grand pour toi tellement tu parais frêle et fragile. Tes pâles cheveux blonds sont étalés sur ton oreiller et un rayon de lune qui perce à travers les minces rideaux les faits paraître blancs, presque surnaturels, comme ceux des veelas que tu admires tant. Tes paupières closes me cachent ce regard argenté que j'aime tant et tes cils délicats reposent sur la peau douce de tes joues. Tu suces ton pouce comme tous les enfants de ton âge et ce détail me fait sourireJe m'attendris devant le tableau que tu m'offres malgré toi. Cette vision me permet de croire en un avenir meilleur, car les enfants sont notre avenir. Eux seuls ne seront pas écrasés par le poids des morts de cette guerre atroce. Aucun d'eux n'aura sur les mains le sang d'un autre homme, ils ne seront pas comme nous des assassins par nécessité. Béni soient-ils ces innocents trop jeunes pour porter la baguette sur les champs de bataille. Quand tout sera fini, ils ne sauront pas, ne sauront plus, pourquoi nous nous sommes entretués, pourquoi la folie humaine conduit à des guerres civiles où tout le monde craint tout le monde. Leur ignorance leur permettra de vivre et de reconstruire le monde que nous n'avons pas su préserver pour eux, tandis que les adultes ne vivront plus qu'une vie diminuée, rongés par les remords ou les regrets. Car nous avons oublié que la terre est un prêt de nos enfants et non un don de nos ancêtres et avec nos luttes de pouvoir nous en avons vicié l'air qui semble pour moi ne transporter que des relents de haine et de morts et l'écho des sorts qui fusent et qui fauchent au hasard. Ce sera à ces innocents de rendre ce monde de nouveau accueillant et chaleureux.

Comme je t'aime mon petit ange de m'offrir ce réconfort, cette promesse d'avenir. En effet, si je survis ce ne sera que pour toi, pour revoir ton sourire innocent, pour que tu puisses vivre cette enfance qu'on m'a refusé et que tu ne te retrouves pas seul au monde. Et c'est pour que tu puisses rester un enfant dans un monde tolérant que je pars me battre ce soir, même si la peur m'étreint et s'instille insidieusement dans mes veines.

« Je veille sur lui, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

La voix douce d'Hermione me tire de mes réflexions. Comme toujours ma meilleure amie est là pour me rappeler à l'ordre, pour me faire voir quelles sont les priorités. Et ce soir il ne s'agit pas de te bercer ou d'écouter ton souffle paisible, même si j'en meure d'envie, mais de t'assurer des lendemains qui chantent. Je referme alors doucement la porte de ta chambre, il ne faut pas que tu m'entendes partir. Ce simple geste me déchire le cœur, j'ai si peur de fermer cette porte pour la dernière fois. Un peu comme Roméo j'ai le sentiment d'être dans mon tombeau et d'en avoir clos la dalle funèbre au lieu de cette porte. Dans le couloir Hermione m'attends avec mon balai et ma cape. Elle m'accompagne silencieusement jusqu'au seuil de l'appartement où nous vivons tous les trois, presque comme une famille, presque comme si elle était ta mère…Sur le seuil, elle se contente de me serrer dans ses bras, me souhaitant bonne chance sans un mot par cette seule étreinte qui me dit toute son affection. Elle, plus que tout autre, sait qu'il ne faut jamais se quitter sans avoir dit je t'aime. Puis elle me laisse m'échapper de l'emprise de ses bras, fuir vers mon destin.

A l'instant où je m'envole, je sais qu'il n'y a plus de retour possible, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui nous à mener là mon ange.

Je crois que tout à commencer avec la décision de cet imbécile de Fudge…

**A suivre…**

Et voilà le prologue de cette fic est terminé. Les chapitres suivants vont se dérouler dans le passé. Ils seront vus tantôt d'un point de vue qui privilégie Harry, tantôt par les yeux des autres personnages, sans alternance fixe et parfois les deux dans un même chapitre. Ceux-ci ne seront sans doute pas updatés de façon régulière, car il me faut du temps pour les finaliser, même si j'ai une idée de la trame générale et de la fin. Il ne seront sans doute pas très longs, même si je suis une adepte des gros chapitres, parce qu'il s'agit de ma première fic et que je manque un peu de matière pour enrober mes idées. J'espère cependant qu'ils vous plairont. Si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je suis preneuse de toute suggestion ou critique me permettant d'améliorer cette histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne ferais pas de chantage aux reviews car c'est contre mes principes on doit pouvoir lire pour le plaisir sans la contrainte de commenter.

**Note :** Si jamais vous chercher une BÊTA je suis à votre service car j'aime au moins autant lire qu'écrire et j'ai une sainte horreur des fics criblées de faute.


	2. quand le couperet tombe

**Pour un enfant**

**Auteur**: Micka, pour vous servir.

**Rating:** Moins de M pour l'instant ça c'est sûr, je dirais T par mesure de sécurité, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre pour l'instant.

**Couple:** Yaoi. Harry +… Mais pas tout de suite de toute façon.

**Warnings** : SI L'HOMOSEXUALITE VOUS GENE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, je n'accepterais pas de commentaire sur ce point. Pas de Mpreg. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 HBP.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand regret. Tout comme leur univers ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire originale m'appartient et Aria Black qui apparaît dans ce chapitre est rien qu'à moi. Pas touche je mords Grrrrrrrr !

**Résumé :** Fudge dans sa bêtise chronique prend une décision encore plus idiote que les autres qui va bouleverser le destin d'Harry et de certains de ses condisciples. Alors qu'il est sur le point d'aller se battre contre Voldemort, Harry se rappelle de tout ce que ça lui a apporté de néfaste, mais aussi des moments de bonheur qu'il a pu connaître grâce à cela. L'histoire se passe pendant la Sixième et la Septième année d'Harry.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu, même sans reviewé. J'espère que le prologue vous a plus, j'ose croire que oui car qui ne dit mot consent…En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire, voire plus. Si ça vous plaît, si vous trouvez ça nul, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet de s'améliorer en fonction de ce que les lecteurs attendent. A ce propos je remercie encore muse pour sa gentille review.

Au fait **si vous cherchez une bêta** ma proposition tient toujours, je suis à votre disposition.

Après tout ce blabla pas vraiment utile je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Quand le couperet tombe**

_(Le chapitre sera plus ou moins vu à travers le regard de Draco. En italique c'est soit un texte qui est lu soit les pensées d'un personnage)_

En ce soir d'octobre, la grande salle résonnait d'un joyeux brouhaha. Les élèves des différentes maisons semblaient rivaliser pour être les plus bruyants et les plus exubérants. La palme revenait aux Griffondors qui, pour le malheur de leurs innocentes victimes et le bonheur de tous les autres, expérimentaient les dernières inventions des frères Weasley. C'est ainsi que Neville se retrouva malgré lui avec de jolies moustaches, de petites oreilles pointues toutes douces et une queue qui se balançait dans son dos, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses amis à qui il finit par joindre son rire.

Cependant, quand le Directeur se leva à la fin du repas pour faire une annonce, le vent tourna dans la salle. Sa mine était grave et le silence se fit peu à peu, l'écho des derniers rires du trio doré s'éteignant finalement. Draco sut à cet instant que quelque chose de désagréable allait lui arriver. Il pouvait le sentir ou plutôt le pressentir. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il était sûr d'une chose, le vieux fou allait encore lui causer du tort. Il était près à en mettre sa main au feu. Pendant les quelques minutes qu'il fallut à l'agitation ambiante pour se calmer, il analysa les élèves qui l'entouraient, cherchant une réponse à la question qui le taraudait : « Qu'est ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé ? ». Il scruta d'abord les visages de ses compagnons de maison. Aucun d'entre eux n'affichait une quelconque émotion, ils ne semblaient pas mal à l'aise comme s'ils s'étaient fait prendre la main dans le sac, ni heureux d'un bon coup qui va enfin être dévoilé. Draco ne pouvait lire sur leur visage que l'ennui, le dédain ou le mépris, rien d'anormal pour des Serpentards. Il décida alors d'observer « l'enfant prodige du monde sorcier », le crétin-qui-est-censé-sauver-les-sangs-de-bourbes, autrement dit Harry Potter. Si un élève était au courant de ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau tordu du directeur ça ne pouvait être que Potter. Celui-ci affichait une sorte de curiosité détachée, comme s'il se sentait concerné tout en espérant qu'on allait le laisser dans son coin. A côté de lui, la belette restait le nez dans son assiette, tandis que la Miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-vous-en-fait-part regardait le directeur le front plissé par la concentration pour être sûre de tout comprendre, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.

Draco ne put pas s'appesantir plus sur son observation, car la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva forte et claire dans l'immensité de la grande salle, rebondissant sur les murs et la voûte, s'amplifiant pour que tous entendent bien ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Mes enfants. En vertu des lois magiques qui régissent notre communauté, je suis au devoir de mettre à exécution une loi émanant du ministère de la magie et prenant effet immédiatement. Pour cette raison, je vais appeler les élèves concernés par cette mesure. Ceux qui seront nommés sont priés de se rendre dans la pièce qui se trouve au fond de la grande salle, porte de gauche. Une fois tous réunis je vous expliquerais en quoi consiste cette nouvelle réglementation. Les autres doivent rester assis à leur table jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève appelé soit entré dans cette pièce. Ils sont ensuite invités à rejoindre dans le calme leurs dortoirs. Je peux comprendre qu'une telle façon de faire excite votre imagination et déclenche de nombreuses spéculations, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vos questions trouveront des réponses très rapidement. Je suis sûr que vos camarades se feront un devoir de vous raconter par le menu ce qui va se dire dans cette salle, inutile donc de vous munir d'oreilles à rallonge ou tout autre artefact vous permettant d'espionner une conversation qui ne vous concerne pas.

Chez les Pouffsoufles :

Hannah Abbot,

Susan Bones,

Michäel Darmond, …

Chez les Serdaigles :

…Luna Louvegood,

Anthony Manders, …

Chez les Griffondors :

…Hermione Granger,

…Harry Potter,

Ginny Weasley.

Chez les Serpentards :

Vincent Crabbe,

…Grégory Goyle,

…Draco Malfoy,

…Blaise Zabini.

Jeunes gens, je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore traversa la grande salle en compagnie des directeurs de maison, puis pénétra dans la pièce où étaient réunis les élèves désignés.

Parmi ceux qui restaient, le silence ne dura pas longtemps. Les élèves étaient trop surpris et curieux pour rester calmes et les bavardages devinrent rapidement bruyants. Ce fut Snape qui les fit taire en leur rappelant d'une voix doucereuse les demandes formulées par le directeur et en menaçant de sanctions les retardataires qui exprimaient avec trop d'enthousiasme leur curiosité. Il rentra ensuite dans la pièce dont il referma hermétiquement la porte.

Dans cette salle aussi les spéculations allaient bon train. Tous les élèves se demandaient ce que le directeur avait de si important et de si secret à leur annoncer et en quoi une mesure prise par le gouvernement pouvait affecter des élèves, dont un certain nombre n'étaient même pas majeurs. Le prince des Serpentards était loin d'être le dernier à se poser des questions. S'il avait bien compté il n'y avait pas plus de sept Pouffsoufles, une bonne vingtaine de Serdaigles de tous les niveaux et cinq Griffondors. Mais les plus nombreux étaient les Serpentards, quasiment tous les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, mais aussi un certain nombre d'élèves des autres années. S'il n'y avait eu qu'eux, on aurait pu se croire à une réunion d'aspirants mangemorts, la plupart d'entre eux venant de famille pratiquant la magie noire ou prônant la supériorité des sangs-purs. Cependant même cette classification était fautive, Blaise par exemple venait d'une famille qui avait toujours souligné son dégoût pour la magie noire et Théodore Nott était un sang-mêlé par sa mère et avait toujours exprimé son rejet des théorie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et que dire de la présence d'Harry-je-survis-pour-vous-gâcher-la-vie-Potter, du hamster et de la belette ? Ils étaient les champions du Bien, ennemis officiels de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom. Alors quel était le point commun entre eux tous ? Malgré sa capacité à recouper les informations et à analyser les choses, Draco restait perplexe et se demandait ce qui pouvait motiver cette réunion, qui, il le craignait, n'allait pas lui plaire. A l'autre bout de la salle, Hermione semblait aussi désappointée et confuse. Que leur voulait donc le ministère ?

Quand Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle, l'intensité du volume sonore grimpa en flèche, tout le monde cherchant à obtenir une réponse aux questions qui le taraudaient. Le directeur leur fit un sourire apaisant puis leur demanda le silence. Une fois celui-ci plus ou moins établi, il conjura des chaises pour tous les élèves.

« Je sais que vous voulez savoir quelles est la décision du ministère et en quoi elle vous concerne, cependant je tiens à vous préciser quelques petites choses avant. Même si elles vous semblent anodines ou inintéressantes, elles permettent de comprendre ce qui a motivé cette décision. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort répand de nouveau la mort et la peur dans notre communauté. Si les attaques restent encore limitées, elles ne peuvent cependant que nous inquiéter. Mais le plus grave est l'attirance pour le pouvoir et pour des formes de magie puissantes, mais néfastes, que cela peut provoquer. Lors de la première guerre, Voldemort a recruté parmi les élèves les plus brillants, les plus adeptes à la magie noire ou les plus ambitieux, grâce à une telle attraction, en faisant mioiter richesse, gloire, honneurs ou puissance à de jeunes gens avides de reconnaissance. C'est pourquoi le ministère a pris une décision pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Je me suis opposé à cette mesure que je juge inique et inadapté, cependant après deux mois de lutte d'influence, j'ai du céder devant ce décret. Cela vous paraîtra sans doute injuste quand vous saurez quelle est la teneur de cette mesure, mais j'ai préféré défendre l'intérêt du plus grand nombre. En effet, j'aurais dû appliquer cette décision dès la rentrée, j'ai refusé, mais aujourd'hui je dois la mettre en œuvre ou quitter mes fonctions de directeur. Je souhaite protéger au mieux le plus possible de jeunes sorciers, ce que je ne peux faire qu'à ce poste. C'est pourquoi je suis dans l'obligation d'appliquer cette sentence. J'espère que vous saurez pardonner à un vieil homme qui n'a pas su tous vous mettre à l'abri. »

Un silence sembla s'éterniser et l'atmosphère de la salle s'appesantit avant que le directeur ne reprenne le fil de son discours.

« Je vais donc vous lire la circulaire que le ministère de la magie m'a fait parvenir. Elle émane du Premier Ministre lui-même et je vous conseille de l'écouter attentivement.

_A l'attention d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

_En ces temps sombres où nul n'est à l'abri du danger, où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom recrute des adeptes pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir, nous nous devons de préserver l'avenir de notre communauté. Pour éviter que les jeunes élèves talentueux ou influençables ne tombent sous la coupe du Mage Noir et de ses fidèles, le ministère de la Magie a donc pris la décision suivante : Les meilleurs élèves et ceux dont les familles sont accusées d'accointance ou d'entente avec les Mangemorts doivent être mis à l'écart et surveillés par une instance supérieure. Il ne faudrait pas que les connaissances qui leur sont enseignées à Poudlard puissent se retourner contre la communauté magique. C'est pourquoi, ils sont exclus de Poudlard à daté du jour de réception de la présente_. … »

Le discours de Dumbledore fut interrompu par un concert d'exclamations indignées, colériques, surprises ou décontenancées. Le chahut devint vite intense, tout le monde posant des questions ou s'insurgeant devant une telle décision. Dumbledore amplifia magiquement sa voix avant de crier « SILENCE ! ». Sous le coup de la surprise, la plupart des élèves se turent. Avant qu'ils ne se remettent à parler, Dumbledore repris doucement.

« Je sais qu'une telle mesure peut vous surprendre et vous faire peur. Mais je vais vous demander d'écouter la fin de cette lettre, car la suite vous concerne aussi. Vous pourrez ensuite me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez. »

Une vague de mécontentement parcourue l'assistance et des murmures peu flatteurs se firent entendre, mais les élèves ne s'opposèrent pas à la lecture de la fin du décret.

« _Ils seront envoyés dans le monde moldu pour ne pas causer de tort à la communauté magique. Ils pourront y poursuivre leurs études dans un établissement non magiques où ils ne pourront pas accroître leur potentiel magique et donc leur potentielle dangerosité_. »

Des ricanements cyniques et désabusés s'élevèrent du coin droit de la salle où se tenaient les Serpentards. Ils semblaient dire que ce n'était pas en les envoyant au loin qu'on allait leur faire arrêter la magie. Au contraire, ils seraient libres de s'échapper vers un destin plus sombre et un maître impatient d'accueillir de nouveaux disciples. Cependant, le directeur passa par-dessus ces ricanements moqueurs et poursuivi sa tâche.

« _Pour éviter tout accident, leurs baguettes seront supprimées et leur magie bridée. Cette décision fait effet dès à présent et ne peut être remise en cause. Les détails pratiques de l'installation dans le monde moldu vous seront communiqués par la circulaire ci-jointe_.

_En espérant que cette mesure suffira à nous préserver._

_Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. »_

Les derniers mots de la lettre résonnèrent dans un silence pesant. Tous les rires s'étaient tus à la mention de la magie bridée. Tous les élèves regardaient Dumbledore en hésitant entre la peur et la colère. Mais cette attitude passive ne pouvait pas durer, ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Et celle-ci se déclencha sous la forme d'un Harry Potter dans une rage folle.

« COMMENT CE TIMBRE OSE-T-IL ? IL VEUT QUE NOUS NOUS FASSIONS TOUS TUER ? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI CON. AUTANT NOUS ENVOYER DIRECTEMENT DANS LES BRAS DE VOLDEMORT OU DANS LA TOMBE ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME SOUMETTE A UN IDIOT DOUBLE D'UN INCAPABLE ET A SON DECRET DEBILE. S'IL VEUT TANT AVOIR MA BAGUETTE, IL N'A QU'A SE LA METTRE LA OU JE PENSES ! JE VAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS LE LAISSER ME BRIDER ! MERDE ! » Après cette sortie, Harry dû reprendre son souffle ce qui permit à Dumbledore d'intervenir.

« Harry je sais que cette décision paraît stupide, mais calme toi. T'énerver et hurler comme un forcené ne fera rien changer. J'ai fait tout ce qui est humainement possible pour éviter d'en arriver là mais c'est la seule solution et c'est temporaire…

- MAIS…

- Harry, si tu ne te contrôles pas je serais dans l'obligation de te brider en premier...

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire ? » Harry avait d'ors et déjà sortit sa baguette et la tenait devant lui, dérisoire protection face au sorcier le plus puissant après Voldemort.

« Je suis navré Harry, mais cette salle est enchantée pour que seuls les membres du corps professoral puissent y utiliser la magie.

- Potter a raison, même si ça me tue de l'avouer, accepter cela c'est nous envoyer à l'abattoir.

- Je comprends et respecte votre inquiétude M. Malfoy, mais soyez assurez que tout a été mis en œuvre pour assurer votre sécurité. J'ai certes dû me soumettre à l'autorité supérieure du ministère, mais j'ai imposé en retour des conditions garantissant la sécurité des élèves bannis du monde de la magie. Pour éviter de faire de vous des cibles aisément repérables, votre apparence physique sera modifiée par un moyen dont j'ai le secret. Je serais le gardien du secret de votre nouvelle apparence. En outre, pour ne pas que vous vous distinguiez de vos camarades moldus vous obtiendrez par un sort toutes les connaissances scolaires qu'un adolescent de votre âge connaît dans ce monde. Vous pourrez ainsi vous adapter sans anicroches à vos nouveaux établissements. Vous serez répartis à travers la communauté moldue pour ne pas être repérés. Votre nouvelle identité et votre nouveau lieu de vie ne pourront être communiqués qu'à une seule personne. Vous devez avoir une confiance absolue en celle-ci, même si elle sera soumise au sortilège de _non divulgum_ qui l'empêcheras de transmettre à quiconque des informations compromettantes, mais lui permettras de faire parvenir à vos proches des nouvelles sur votre santé, votre état d'esprit et toutes ces autres choses anodines qui prennent de l'importance quand on est séparé. J'ai réussi à instaurer cette possibilité de garder contact avec un de vos proches pour rassurer vos amis et familles, cependant le ministère a émis une restriction. Il a créé une liste de personnes à qui il vous ait interdit de vous lier. Malheureusement pour un certain nombre d'entre vous, les membres de vos familles sont sur ladite liste. Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser la magie ni les moyens de communication magique. Toute tentative de communication avec un autre sorcier par un moyen magique ou moldu sera punie d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Le ministre a, par contre, accepté, sur ma requête, de vous permettre de reprendre contact au bout de quelques temps avec vos proches sous réserve d'un bon comportement et d'une bonne adaptation parmi les moldus. Ces contacts seront étroitement surveillés. Je suis navré, mais je n'ai pas pu en obtenir plus. Maintenant je vais répondre à vos questions en interrogeant ceux qui lèvent la main.

- Monsieur comment va-t-on pouvoir vivre abandonnés dans le monde moldu ?

- Vous ne serez pas « abandonnés ». Le ministère s'est engagé à vous fournir un logement et à vous verser une allocation qui vous permettra de subvenir à vos besoins. En outre, en cas de difficultés graves, si vous avez un accident par exemple, vous êtes habilités à me contacter. Mais dans ce genre de cas uniquement. Vous serez accueillis dans les établissements comme des élèves d'un échange scolaire, vous serez donc placés sous le tutorat d'un élève moldu.

- Monsieur comment serons nous répartis ?

- Juste avant votre transformation, le choixpeau permettra de choisir votre destination.

- Si on a plus de magie, on sera des cracmols pour toujours ?

- Non rassurez vous, ce sort est temporaire et peut-être annulé, mais uniquement par une des personnes qui l'a jeté. Une fois le sortilège ôté, vous redeviendrez le sorcier que vous étiez.

- Et on pourra prévenir notre famille avant de partir ?

… »

Les questions continuèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant que les élèves ne se taisent, plus par désespoir ou découragement que parce qu'ils se seraient sentis rassurés. Harry n'avait pas rouvert la bouche, il se contentait de jeter des avada kedavra par ses yeux aux cinq professeurs présents, les jugeant complice de cette absurdité.

« Et comment suis-je censé affronter Voldemort ? »

Un ange passa. Ou était-ce un démon ? Draco ne savait plus. Il restait figé, comme ses camarades, incapable d'émettre un son, trop conscient que Potter énonçait une évidence. Il était censé se battre avec Voldemort qu'on le veuille ou non.

« Le ministère te décharges de cette mission…

- Mais la prophétie…

- Harry, nous parlerons de ça dans mon bureau après cette réunion. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses si nous voulons avoir fini avant le matin. Vous allez tout d'abord me dire quelle sera la personne avec qui vous garderez contact.

- Hannah Abbot ?

- Ma mère

- Susan Bones ?

- Pareil.

- Michäel Darmond,

- …

- Hermione Granger?

- Le professeur Snape

- QUOI!

- MAIS T'ES FOLLE ! »

Le professeur Snape et Potter s'étaient récriés au même instant. Tous les élèves…et professeurs…regardaient Hermione avec étonnement sauf Dumbledore dont le regard pétillait comme à son habitude. La préfète en chef eut la bonne grâce de rougir et aussitôt la plupart des élèves furent persuadés qu'elle avait le béguin pour le professeur de potion. Le dégoût se peignit alors sur beaucoup de visage. Hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas et murmura assez bas pour que seuls Harry et Ginny ne l'entendent : « lui seul pourra nous renseigner sur les deux camps ». Le directeur accéda à sa demande malgré la grimace du principal concerné et la litanie des noms repris.

« Harry Potter?

- Ron Weasley… »

Quand se fut au tour des Serpentards cela se compliqua car leurs familles étaient pour la plupart considérées comme proches de Voldemort ou influençables. Draco se demanda à qui il pouvait faire appel. Il avait d'abord pensé à son parrain, mais cette Miss-je-sais-tout l'avait déjà fait. Puis il eut une illumination. _Ils ne penseront jamais à elle. On l'a toujours oubliée, Père y a veillé. Elle sera parfaite pour ce rôle. Oui c'est décidé ce sera elle._

« …Draco Malfoy ?

- Aria Black.

- C'est qui ? Lui demanda Blaise, tandis que la liste se poursuivait.

- Ma sœur aînée. Personne ne la connaît parce qu'elle est allée à Esperanto, l'école de magie qui se trouve au Brésil. Mon Père l'a toujours fait passée derrière parce qu'elle était une fille et que l'aîné devait être un garçon. Elle a cinq de plus que moi et c'est une excellente sorcière.

- Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Elle me manque alors je préfère ne pas parler d'elle. »

Enfin la longue liste fut close et les professeurs se mirent en devoir de brider la magie des élèves présents dans la salle. Ils commencèrent une incantation dans une langue inconnue, sans doute ancienne. Une lumière rouge sembla émaner de leurs corps pour se diriger vers les étudiants. Certains cherchèrent à s'écarter, mais c'était peine perdue, la magie les entourait et la lumière s'enroulait autour de leurs corps comme une chaîne chargée de retenir un animal qui se débat et cherche à fuir. Puis la lumière s'évanouit. Les étudiants se sentaient faibles, comme dépossédés de leur énergie. Et c'était le cas, leur puissance magique était désormais sous contrôle. Ils furent renvoyés dans leurs dortoirs pour faire leur malle – où ils avaient interdiction de mettre des objets magiques, sachant qu'elles subiraient un sortilège de contrôle – et pour écrire un dernier courrier à leurs proches.

_**Une demi heure plus tard, devant la gargouille qui garde le bureau du directeur.**_

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu m'as attendu ?

-Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé ton entretien avec Dumbledore.

-Il s'est excusé, m'a fait de belles promesses, mais je n'y crois pas. Autant pisser dans un violon…

-Des promesses ? Lesquelles ?

-Si Voldemort pointe son nez, l'un des cinq professeurs « bravera les interdits ministériaux pour délier ma magie » ! J'y crois pas ! Ils n'hésitent pas à nous brider pour sauver leurs fesses et après ils jouent les grands cœurs !

-Ne soit pas si dur avec eux, ils font leur possible

-Tu es de leur côté !

-Mais non voy…

- OU ETIEZ VOUS ? Les autres sont revenus depuis des PLOMBES ! »

Au fil de leur discussion, Hermione et Harry s'étaient rapprochés de la tour des Griffondors et de leur salle commune. Et devant le portrait de la grosse dame, c'était un Ron au meilleur de sa forme et visiblement en rogne qui les attendait.

Ils lui expliquèrent alors tout par le menu. Ron avait eu des échos par sa sœur et par les deux autres Griffondors concernés, mais savoir que ses deux meilleurs amis allaient devoir partir le rendait malheureux. _Comment je vais faire sans eux ? Avec qui je vais pouvoir jouer des mauvais tours aux serpis ?...Plus grave, Mon Dieu pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé tout de suite ! Sur qui je vais pouvoir copier ?_ Voilà un condensé de ce qui traversait l'esprit de Ron. Il fut un peu rassuré quand Harry lui expliqua qu'ils pourraient garder le contact tous les deux. Le fait de savoir qu'il était la personne en qui Harry avait le plus confiance le rendait fier. _Mais qui Hermione pouvait-elle joindre ? Ses parents peut-être ?_

« Et toi Mione qui est ton correspondant ?

- Le professeur Snape.

- Quoi ? Le bâtard graisseux ?

- Ron !

- Je t'aurais choisi MOI ! Pfff

- Ron attend ! »

C'était trop tard, celui-ci s'était déjà détourné, fâché contre sa meilleure amie. Hermione n'insista pas, elle savait que dans ce genre de cas il était plus têtu qu'une mule. Dans quelques jours, quand il se serait calmé, il serait en capacité à l'écouter.

« Tu lui expliqueras ?

- Bien sûr Mione.

- Merci petit loup !

- Grr tu m'énerves avec ce surnom ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'ils allèrent préparer leurs malles, dire au revoir à leurs ami(e)s et peut-être passer leur dernière nuit entre les murs de ce vieux château. Au matin, une nouvelle vie les attendait, pleine d'imprévus et de surprises. Mais demain est un autre jour et ils profitèrent donc de leurs derniers instants dans leur tour, à l'instar de leurs camarades d'infortune dans leurs propres maisons.

**A suivre…**

Dans le prochain chapitre : le départ de Poudlard et l'arrivée dans un nouveau monde.

En espérant que ça vous à plu.

OWARI


	3. Bienvenue en enfer

**Pour un enfant**

**Ceci n'est pas le chapitre 3, mais de nouveau le chapitre 2, car j'avais oublié de préciser comment Draco reconnaît Harry. C'est juste un détail, mais je tenais à le rajouter. La suite arrive vendredi. Promis.**

**Auteur**: Micka, eh oui c'est toujours moi.

**Rating:** Moins de M pour l'instant ça c'est sûr, je dirais T par mesure de sécurité, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre pour l'instant.

**Couple:** Yaoi. Harry +… Mais pas tout de suite de toute façon.

**Warnings** : SI L'HOMOSEXUALITE VOUS GENE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, je n'accepterais pas de commentaire sur ce point. Pas de Mpreg. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 HBP.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand regret. Tout comme leur univers ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire originale m'appartient, la nouvelle apparence des persos aussi et Aria Black est rien qu'à moi. Pas touche je mords Grrrrrrrr !

**Résumé :** Fudge dans sa bêtise chronique prend une décision encore plus idiote que les autres qui va bouleverser le destin d'Harry et de certains de ses condisciples. Il les exile dans le monde moldu, privés de leurs pouvoirs, comment vont-ils y survivre ? Qu'est ce qui les attend dans ce monde cruel ? _Dallas ton univers est impitoyable, la la la_. Oups, je crois que je me trompe d'histoire….

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et en particuliers ceux qui ont laissé une review. Merki ça fait très plaisir. Je remercie en particulier Julie Reed pour ses conseils éclairés sur le fonctionnement de fanfiction. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous voyez mieux en quoi la décision de Fudge est idiote. En tout cas voici la suite, j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, les personnages ne voulaient pas se laisser faire et refusaient d'aller dans le sens que je voulais, alors voilà un chapitre qui ne me satisfait qu'à moitié. Le suivant aussi risque de me poser quelques soucis, mais après on rentre dans le vif de l'histoire, la partie intéressante ou je sais ce que je veux faire plus précisément. En tout cas si ce chapitre vous plaît, si vous le trouvez nul, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet de s'améliorer, il arrive même que ça donne de nouvelles idées…

Au fait si vous chercher une bêta ma proposition tient toujours, je suis à votre disposition. D'autre part si l'un d'entre vous est intéressé par le fait d'avoir les chapitres en avance pour me donner son avis sur le déroulement de la fic, j'en serais ravie. Merci et bonne lecture.

**Petit concours :**

Suite à une review que j'ai reçue, je serais curieuse de savoir qui est l'enfant du prologue selon vous. Qui sait vos suggestions me donneront peut-être des envies de changements ou de one-shot. Ce concours est ouvert jusqu'à la publication du chapitre 5. Le premier qui trouve aura droit à un one-shot cadeau dès que j'aurais révélé qui il est (soit pas avant le chapitre 5, voire dans plus de temps car les personnages sont têtus et ne veulent pas faire comme je veux, ils lambinent en route, doués d'une existence propre. Je plains JK Rowling de devoir tout le temps les gérer…) sur un thème et un couple de son choix (à condition qu'il soit yaoi, j'ai du mal pour les hétéros, sauf Mione/Draco) de n'importe quel rating, sauf peut-être NC-17, je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'en écrire. Voili voilou.

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue en enfer**

_(Dans ce chapitre, les pov d'Harry et de Draco vont s'enchaîner sans véritable rupture pour avoir l'avis de chacun sur ce nouveau monde. Chacun de ces pov cherche à rendre l'état d'esprit des personnages, et en leur sein les « pensées brutes des personnages sont indiquées en italiques.)_

Le réveil fut dur pour les exclus. Beaucoup avaient profité de leur dernière soirée à Poudlard pour commettre tous les excès possibles et imaginables : de la cuite au septième ciel en passant par jeter des bombabouses dans la salle de cours de Snape. Leur imagination fertile leur avait donné plein d'idées. Ils s'étaient couchés tard – ou tôt selon le point de vue – ou avaient fait nuit blanche. Quand il fallu se lever à 5h30, avant même tous leurs camarades, pour aller dans la grande salle subir la transformation finale et peut-être, avec de la chance, déjeuner avant le départ, les élèves grognèrent donc et tentèrent de grappiller quelques précieuses secondes de sommeil, mais sans espoir. A 6h ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle. Un dispositif avait été mis en place pour leur métamorphose. Afin d'éviter que les élèves se reconnaissent les uns les autres ils étaient appelés de façon aléatoire, transformés dans une pièce closes puis répartis au hasard dans différentes pièces avant d'être de nouveau réunis. Le sort pour changer leur apparence les empêchait aussi de prononcer leurs anciens noms de façon à éviter les interférences et les risques de dénonciation.

Harry fut le premier à être appelé. Il pénétra dans une petite pièce à la suite du directeur. Celui-ci lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Harry comprenait à cet instant le sens de cette expression moldue « être sur la sellette » 1, il se sentait en effet inconfortable et en position d'infériorité. Il s'assit cependant, un peu hésitant, mais aussi en colère contre Dumbledore, et celui-ci déposa le choipeaux sur sa tête. Celui-ci avait pour mission de déterminer quel établissement moldu convenait le mieux à chaque élève.

« Monsieur Potter, encore vous ? Décidément je suis bien servi avec vous. A ce que je vois, j'aurais vraiment pu vous placer à Serpentard, peut-être aurais-je dû…Mais c'est une toute autre question qui nous amène aujourd'hui. Je peux voir que la langue qui vous intrigue le plus en dehors du fourchelangue est le celte. Bien, bien, ce sera donc le lycée saint Joseph. Je suis sûr que vous vous y plairez et avec de la chance vous ne serez pas seul… » Le choipeaux se tu alors et Dumbledore le lui ôta. Il avait dit tout ça sur un ton un brin ironique, comme s'il savait quel autre élève pourrait bien partager son sort.

Puis le directeur lui tendit une fiole remplit d'un liquide bleu clair.

« Harry, cette potion modifiera ton apparence. Elle fait effet jusqu'à ingestion de l'antidote que je suis le seul à posséder. Elle te permettra de passer incognito, même aux yeux des personnes les plus proches de toi. »

Harry n'avait pas attendu la fin de son explication pour avaler la potion. Quitte à le faire, autant le faire vite. Autant son aspect était attirant, bleu clair avec des reflets argentés, autant son goût était repoussant. _Comment quelque chose d'aussi joli et inoffensif en apparence peut-il être aussi infect et décapant en réalité ? Encore que quand on pense à Malfoy c'est un peu la même chose : une gueule d'ange, mais un caractère de démon…_Harry sentit comme un picotement engourdir tout son être, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se senti un peu étourdi. Ses membres lui parurent lourds, comme attirés par le sol. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il prit conscience de les avoir fermés sous le choc. Face à lui, Dumbledore avait dévoilé un miroir en pied. Harry observait son double dans le miroir, mais ce n'était pas, ce n'était plus lui. Son reflet était un autre, il ne lui ressemblait pas. Le jeune homme du miroir faisait 10 bons centimètres de plus, le faisant atteindre, enfin, le mètre soixante-quinze dont il rêvait du haut de son mètre soixante cinq. Il était un peu plus étoffé, tout en restant mince. Il avait un aspect fragile, presque féminin. Cette impression était accentuée par la finesse de ses traits et par de longs cils autour de deux yeux légèrement bridés aux pupilles couleur chocolat. Des cheveux châtains encadraient en douce vague son nouveau visage, lui tombant dans le dos.

Une voix le tira de sa contemplation. « Voici le portauloin qui te conduira à ton nouvel établissement. Il sera activé en même temps que tous les autres. Au fait tu t'appelles désormais Arthur Black. Je te souhaite bon courage et bonne chance. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de ne pas avoir mieux veillé sur toi. »

Harry sortit sans un mot, il n'en avait que faire des encouragements de ce vieil homme. Les excuses étaient ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, pour le reste il avait toujours été incapable de le protéger. Il l'avait envoyé chez les Dursley, n'avait pas pu lui éviter d'affronter Voldemort lors de sa première et de sa deuxième année, il l'avait laissé approché un criminel en troisième année, n'avait pas su éviter qu'il ne participe au tournoi des trois sorciers. Finalement il n'avait pas non plus réussi à mettre Sirius en sécurité et à cause de ça Harry ne voulait pas lui pardonner ce nouvel abandon qu'il cautionnait. Il se prostra dans un coin de la salle, regardant les élèves arriver peu à peu sans savoir qui était qui et s'en moquant un peu. Au bout de quelques temps, il vit sortir une jeune fille gris souris. Oui, oui, gris souris. C'était bien cette expression qui la caractérisait le mieux. Son petit visage pâle, fin, voire un peu anguleux, était entouré par un mince rideau de cheveux lisses et noirs, coupés en une sorte de carré dégradé. Tout dans son allure était fragile, presque éthéré, mais aussi un peu éteint. Quand elle s'approcha de lui il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« Salut petit Loup

-Her… Le reste du prénom resta coincé dans sa gorge sous l'effet du sortilège de _fidelitas_.

- Maintenant je m'appelle Elen Gadjo.

- Comment m'as-tu reconnu ?

- Tu t'installes toujours dans cette position quand tu n'es pas bien.

- …

- Tu es où ? Moi je suis au lycée Gorges Perrec

- Saint Joseph

- Mince on ne sera pas ensemble…

- Les enfants, il est l'heure de partir. Que votre nouvelle vie vous apporte plein de bonnes choses et à très bientôt »

A cet instant, les portauloins s'activèrent sans qu'Harry ait eu le temps de dire à Hermione son nouveau nom.

XXXXXX

Il n'y avait pas à redire, Harry détestait par-dessus tout les voyages en portauloin. Se sentir aspiré par le nombril dans une sorte de vortex lui laissait toujours une impression de malaise. Et comme toujours il se retrouvait dans une position on ne peut plus ridicule, les quatre fers en l'air, le nez et les genoux dans la poussière. _Ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu pleuvoir et que ce soit de la gadoue au lieu de la poussière..._ Avisant deux pieds à la limite de son champ de vision il compris qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette ruelle. Faites que ce ne soit pas un passant moldu ! Non, c'était un adolescent de son âge et Harry se rappelait l'avoir vu à Poudlard avant le départ. Au moins il ne serait pas tout seul dans cette galère et avec un peu de chance se sera un gentil Pouffsouffle ou Serdaigle et pas un aspirant mangemort. Quoi il avait le droit de croire en sa bonne étoile pour une fois. Non ! En se relevant il pris la peine de détailler son nouveau « meilleur ami » qui le regardait d'un air goguenard et moqueur pas vraiment encourageant. Il était plus grand que lui, mais qui ne l'était pas, même avec ses nouveaux 10 centimètres en plus. Il devait faire un mètre quatre vingt dix. Elancé, mais pas maigre, avec des muscles dénotant la pratique du sport. Son visage était fin, ses yeux couleur de miel liquide, ses cheveux blond vénitien étaient mi-longs et effleuraient son cou et ses épaules. Une fois en face de lui, il lui tendit la main tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, révélant sa célèbre cicatrice que le sort n'avait pas pu cachée.

« Salut compagnon de galère. Je suis…

- MERLIN QU'AI-JE FAIT AU CIEL POUR MERITER ÇA ! De tous les crétins pourquoi faut-il que je me coltine Monsieur je survis pour te pourrir la vie ? Écoute moi bien il est hors de question que je te serre la main, on n'a pas gardé les hyppogriffes ensemble.

- La fouine ? Je le savais, je suis maudit.

- Tu en doutais encore ? Le ton de celui qui il y avait peu était encore un Malfoy était ironique et suffisant.

- J'allais te proposer une trêve pour le temps qu'on doit passer ici, mais apparemment t'es trop con pour accepter.

- Po…, grr Binoclard, Langage !

- Tu peux te la mettre où je pense ta politesse. Si jamais ça t'intéresse mon nom est Arthur Black. »

Devant le mutisme du blond, Harry se renfrogna. _Quel con ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait trouver notre nouveau bahut_. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie de la ruelle où ils se trouvaient. Elle débouchait sur une grande avenue et sur la façade d'en face Harry pouvait lire « Lycée catholique Saint Joseph ». Il se dirigea donc vers celui-ci, suivit par un Draco plus que récalcitrant, mais peu désireux de rester seul en arrière au milieu de moldus inconnus. Perdu dans ses considérations sur la dangerosité d'un tel monde il ne vit pas Harry demandé à deux jeunes brunettes où se trouvait le secrétariat du lycée, mais il le vit bien entré dans cette antichambre de l'enfer sans sourciller, comme s'il connaissait les lieux. Son attitude ne parut pas étrange au cerbère qui surveillait les entrées et sorties, Draco se décida donc à le suivre. En trop peu de temps au goût de Draco, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de leur nouveau directeur ou plutôt directrice. La femme, rondouillette et avenante, parlait avec un accent à couper au couteau. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle parlait avec une pomme de terre dans la bouche. Cet accent mis la puce à l'oreille de Draco. Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient en Irlande ? Le vieux fou n'avait pourtant pas parlé d'établissements étrangers. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand la directrice leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas eu trop de mal à se diriger dans Dublin pour trouver leur chemin jusqu'au lycée. Elle leur expliqua ensuite les règles de base de cette nouvelle école. Ils seraient tous les deux en classe scientifique, en dernière année. Elle leur confia aussi les clés de leur nouveau chez eux, relatant que c'était elle qui s'était chargée de leur trouver deux chambres dans la même résidence étudiante, et leur expliqua comment s'y rendre. Finalement elle les escorta vers leur nouvel environnement. Draco appréhendait la rencontre avec une vingtaine de jeunes moldus près à déchiqueter le pauvre sorcier égaré qu'il était. Et ils furent lâchés dans l'arène où les attendaient les fauves.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Je suis madame Butlen votre professeur de mathématiques et votre professeur principal. Vous autres voici deux nouveaux élèves qui arrivent de Grande Bretagne, ils sont ici pour un échange linguistique et culturel. Ils resteront avec nous au minimum jusqu'à Noël, ensuite cela dépendra des dispenses qu'ils pourront obtenir en Angleterre…

- Écosse.

- Pardon ?

- On est en cours en Ecosse. Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de contredire leur nouveau professeur, autant pour le plaisir de lui montrer qu'elle avait tort que pour se faire pas trop mal voir. Il savait de source sure que les Irlandais acceptaient mieux les Ecossais que les Anglais.

- D'accord j'en prends bonne note. Je vais maintenant vous laisser vous présenter vous-même.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Arthur Black et je suis ravi d'être enfin en Irlande. Euh…je suis quelqu'un de joyeux qui adore s'amuser et faire du sport. Voilà.

- Dimitri Mattews.

- …

- Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas contre vous il est toujours comme ça. C'est pas de sa faute s'il est prétentieux et se mélange pas au bas peuple.

- Ha ha ha. La classe avait plutôt bien réagi à la pique qu'Harry avait faite pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est sûr que quand on fréquente que les bouseux sans le sou et les sang-de-b…

- Jeunes gens ça suffit. Installez vous aux places disponibles. »

Harry s'installa auprès d'un jeune brun à l'air sympathique qui se retenait de rire trop bruyamment devant les regards meurtriers que les deux sorciers échangeaient. Draco se retrouva à côté d'une blonde qui le regardait déjà avec des yeux de merlan frit, mais qui paraissait quand même gênée par l'air hautain et méprisant du blond. Tant mieux elle me fichera peut-être la paix comme ça. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement pour lui : c'était quand même nettement plus facile que l'arithmancie ! Pour Harry au contraire c'était le début du calvaire. Certes le choixpeau en choisissant leur destination leur avait implanté les connaissances requises, mais il savait que dès qu'une nouveauté surviendrait il serait perdu. Il avait toujours détesté les maths !

Dès la pause, Draco sut que ce serait un véritable enfer pour lui. Il était hors de question qu'il s'accoquine avec ces moins que rien et le leur avait fait comprendre par quelques regards noirs bien sentis. Personne ne s'approchait de lui à moins d'un mètre. S'il avait su ce qu'était un champs magnétique, il aurait pu croire qu'il en générait un qui éloignait les indésirables, autant dire tout le monde. Potter par contre, semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il avait déjà une cour d'admirateurs curieux de tout savoir à son sujet. _Et monsieur joue le modeste en rougissant de cette attention qu'il fait toujours tout pour obtenir. Pathétique_ ! L'heure du repas fut encore pire. La nourriture était loin de valoir celle de Poudlard et en plus il fallait payer ! Une honte ! La descente aux enfers le conduisit au plus bas quand, la journée finie, ils découvrirent leur _home sweet home_. Une cage à lapin de 9 mètres carrés avec une mini kitchenette mais sans sanitaires (ceux-ci se trouvaient au bout du couloir). La peinture était défraîchie, le lit minuscule comparé aux lits à baldaquins de Poudlard ou du manoir Malfoy et inconfortable, le placard minuscule (où allait-il pouvoir mettre ses vêtements ?) et la table bancale. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à un palace, mais là il était persuadé que même le Terrier devait être plus agréable, et celui-ci était infesté de rouquins alors ce n'était pas peu dire ! Il pu constater que sa malle avait été magiquement transporté dans ce trou à rats. Sur le couvercle se trouvait une enveloppe contenant l'argent pour le mois, une misère. Draco ne savait pas cuisiner, il avait toujours eu des elfes pour ça. De toute façon un Malfoy, même s'il s'appelle Mattews pour le commun des mortels, ne s'abaisserais jamais à faire la cuisine comme un moldu, c'est contre tous ses principes. Agir comme un vulgaire elfe et puis quoi encore. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la devise des Malfoy était « _Plutôt mourir que se salir_ » 2. Il irait manger à l'extérieur. Déjà qu'il devait manger moldu…il faudrait qu'il trouve un restaurant correct : qui sait ce qu'ils mettent dans les établissements bas de gamme ? _En France on mange bien des grenouilles et des escargots ! Les irlandais ont sans doute aussi des habitudes déplorables dans ce genre …_ 3. Il ferait chair maigre le midi et mangerait mieux le soir, tant pis.

Dès la pause Harry sut qu'il y aurait aussi du bon dans cette affaire. Les élèves de cette classe étaient accueillants, rendant honneur à la réputation des Irlandais d'être chaleureux. Ils l'avaient abordé sans gêne pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Les conversations banales avec des gens ignorant tout de lui et de son destin avaient manqué à Harry ses dernières années. Il redécouvrait grâce à ses élèves un bonheur simple, oublié ou méconnu. Il fut heureux de découvrir des gens qui s'intéressaient autant que lui au sport, qui connaissaient les mêmes films, bandes dessinées ou séries TV, qui avaient les mêmes références que lui et qui pouvaient comprendre ses blagues. Il adorait le monde de la magie et Poudlard, mais le fossé entre les nés de moldus et les autres étaient parfois pesant pour les enfants comme lui. Dans la communauté magique ils étaient une minorité et leur attitude était parfois regardée de travers. Certaines expressions faisaient se lever un sourcil curieux ou dédaigneux chez les sangs-purs. Essayez de faire comprendre l'expression « renvoyer l'ascenseur » à un sorcier et vous comprendrez le problème ! Avec ses nouveaux camarades il pouvait parler foot ou rugby librement et s'était tant mieux. Le repas du midi fut sympathique, il s'était déjà fait adopter par un groupe de joyeux lurons qui lui expliquèrent toutes les ficelles pour bien gérer cette étape cruciale dans la journée d'un adolescent – autrement dit d'un estomac sur pattes. La nourriture était certes moins bonne qu'à Poudlard, mais au primaire la cantine était de bien moins bonne qualité. Ça aurait donc pu être pire. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que Malfoy restait dans son coin et snobait tout, dont la nourriture, et tout le monde. D'une certaine façon, il le plaignait. Il aurait sans doute aussi été mal à l'aise à un cocktail organisé dans une grande famille de sang purs… ou à une réunion de mangemorts. Il avait proposé son aide, cet idiot avait refusé, tant pis pour lui, mais Harry espérait qu'il descendrait vite de sa tour d'argent. Ils étaient là pour un moment et la santé mentale de Malfoy ne survivrait pas longtemps dans ces conditions. La chambre qu'il découvrit dans la cité universitaire lui sembla plutôt pas mal. Il s'attendait à pire et de toute façon tout était mieux que son placard sous l'escalier. Les murs auraient certes eu besoin d'un coup de peinture, mais il savait déjà quels posters il allait afficher. La kitchenette n'était pas très bien équipée, mais elle avait le minimum vital pour faire quelque chose de correct. _Au moins je ne mourrai pas de faim, merci tante Pétunia de m'avoir forcé à faire la cuisine pendant toutes ces années…_ Le pécule qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe pour le mois était bien suffisant pour se nourrir convenablement pendant cette durée et il pourrait même se payer quelques extra. Peut-être que cette décision ministérielle ne serait-elle pas si horrible…si on passait sous silence l'absence de magie bien sûr ! il pouvait prendre ça comme des vacances loin de la pression que faisait peser sur lui sa réputation de Survivant et l'approche de son combat avec Tom.

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement à Saint Joseph, Harry s'était bien acclimaté à son nouvel environnement. Les élèves étaient toujours aussi sympas et les nombreux courriers échangés avec Ron lui permettaient de pallier à l'absence de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait même obtenu des nouvelles d'Hermione. Ron avait harcelé Snape jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui avoue avec reluctance que « oui, mademoiselle Granger va bien, elle est accueillie dans une famille adorable selon ses propres termes, elle peut piller en toute tranquillité une nouvelle bibliothèque. Donc monsieur Weasley tout va pour le mieux. Cinquante points en moins pour Griffondors et une retenue avec moi à vingt heure ce soir pour m'importuner et me rappeler que cette miss-je-sais-tout a cru bon de me prendre pour son confident ». Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu rire en lisant le courrier de Ron ! Celui-ci lui avait aussi appris que « notre pote face de serpent » se tenait tranquille. Il semblerait que la décision du ministère avait malgré tout ralentit ses projets. Harry ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de craindre que ce ne soit que de la poudre aux yeux. Ne rien faire en apparence, mais le rechercher pour le tuer en secret. Si ce mois et demi s'était plutôt bien passé pour lui, Harry craignait que ce soit le contraire pour Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Lui, d'habitude toujours soigné, était désormais négligé. Ses vêtements semblaient propres, mais ils étaient chiffonnés, ils ne tombaient plus très bien et certaines couleurs avaient virées. Ses cheveux étaient désormais dépourvus de gel et, même si Harry trouvait que ça lui allait mieux, ça signifiait en langage malfoyen qu'il ne s'occupait plus de lui. En plus Harry était persuadé qu'il avait maigri et il semblait très fatigué. Harry avait le sentiment que Malfoy avait du mal à s'adapter au monde moldu et à ses machines et qu'il peinait à gérer son alimentation.

Mais Harry était loin de se rendre compte de l'étendu du problème. Incapable de se servir d'une machine à laver et trop fier pour demander de l'aide, Draco avait d'abord réglé son problème de vêtements en profitant de sa vaste garde robe pour se changer sans avoir à laver ses affaires. Cependant au bout d'un mois il était arrivé en rupture de stock et avait du se résoudre à s'occuper de son linge. En observant les étudiants autour de lui, il avait compris en gros le principe de la machine à laver, en gros… Il avait fait une première tournée sans lessive et tout mélangé, couleur et blanc, fragile et coton, le tout au maximum pour bien décaper, qui sait ce que ces moldus avaient mis avant ? En était ressorties des fringues trempées, déchirées ou rétrécies pour les plus fragiles, décolorées ou recolorées pour un certain nombre. L'expérience machine à laver de Draco s'arrêta donc là et il dut se résoudre à utiliser l'huile de coude pour les laver à la main. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais il devait de toute façon faire avec. Par contre pas de sort lissant pour éviter les froissements, donc il portait des affaires chiffonnées. Ses pauvres cheveux subissaient aussi cette douloureuse situation. En effet, son pot de gel de peourte (une sorte de mammifère géant qui vit dans l'océan, assez proche des baleines moldues) était terminé et il était hors de question qu'il mette dans ses cheveux un de ces trucs synthétique que les moldus utilisent. Cependant le pire était bien l'alimentation, il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque une semaine, son argent du mois étant dépensé et il lui restait une semaine à tenir. Il savait qu'il n'y arrivait pas mais ne savait pas comment faire sans demander de l'aide à Potter et ça il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il endurait donc cette situation fièrement, c'est-à-dire en faisait comme si de rien était et en snobant les autres.

Le cours de sport du vendredi après-midi lui porta le coup de grâce. Obligé de courir sans rien dans le ventre, il s'effondra sur la piste au bout d'un tour, comme une poupée de chiffon ou un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Il se sentit partir et béni Merlin d'avoir abrégé ses souffrances. De l'autre bout du terrain, Harry vit Draco s'effondrer. Bizarrement tout le monde semblait figé, Harry se précipita alors. Il se pencha sur sa Némésis, elle semblait dans les pommes. Le professeur arriva à ce moment là et décida de le transporter à l'infirmerie. Harry le suivit pensif et inquiet. Qu'arrivait-il donc à Malfoy ? Faites que ce ne soit pas trop grave se surprit-il à espérer.

**A suivre…**

Dans le chapitre suivant, Harry prend les choses en main et tente d'apprivoiser le dragon

1 la sellette était le petit tabouret sur lequel on faisait s'asseoir les accusés dans les tribunaux du moyen âge. Ceux-ci étaient volontairement très bas pour que les accusés aient à lever la tête pour voir les juges et se sentent écrasés par ceux-ci.

2 en réalité c'est la devise d'une famille italienne qui vivait non loin de Venise à la Renaissance. On peut trouver cette citation sur le tableau de Vittore Carpaccio Jeune Chevalier dans un Paysage. Cependant je trouve qu'elle irait très bien aux Malfoy. Ils sont toujours en train de dire qu'ils refusent de s'abaisser à ceci ou cela autant dire qu'ils refusent de se salir les mains. Mon dieu, ils risqueraient de se casser un ongle ou d'abîmer leur nouvel ensemble pure soie du dernier magasin très chic à la mode ! ;-)

3 en fait la cuisine irlandaise est assez simple mais bonne. Ils n'ont pas de truc bizarre comme chez nous. L'irish stew, le plat traditionnel, bien cuisiné est délicieux. Ils font aussi des espèces de galettes de pommes de terre comme en Espagne qui sont supers, notamment dans un petit resto du quartier jeune de Dublin. Par contre pour le petit déjeuner il faut avoir l'estomac bien accroché, tout le monde supporte pas le boudin noir avec le café et le jus d'orange le matin, mais on s'y fait rassurez vous !

**Info**

Si vous avez du mal à vous imaginez Hermione métamorphosée, elle ressemble dans mon esprit à Mathilda dans Léon. Après réflexion, elle me fait penser à Pansy dans le film. Pour Draco j'ai pensé à Katou dans le manga Haru wo daite ita. 

D'ici peu de temps je vais mettre à jour mon livejournal (adresse dans mon profil) avec des illustrations qui me font penser à l'atmosphère de Pour un enfant ou aux personnages métamorphosés. J'y ferais aussi les réponses aux reviews anonymes pour pas avoir de problème avec fanfiction.

ENJOY.


	4. Apprivoiser le dragon

**Pour un enfant**

**Auteur**: Micka, je persiste et je signe.

**Rating:** Moins de M pour l'instant ça c'est sûr, je dirais T par mesure de sécurité, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre pour l'instant.

**Couple:** Yaoi. Harry +… encore un peu d'attente ça va venir.

**Warnings** : SI L'HOMOSEXUALITE VOUS GENE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, je n'accepterais pas de commentaire sur ce point. Pas de Mpreg. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 HBP.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand regret. Tout comme leur univers ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire originale m'appartient, la nouvelle apparence des persos aussi et Aria Black est rien qu'à moi. Pas touche je mords Grrrrrrrr !

**Résumé :** Fudge dans sa bêtise chronique prend une décision encore plus idiote que les autres qui va bouleverser le destin d'Harry et de certains de ses condisciples. Il les exile dans le monde moldu, privés de leurs pouvoirs, comment vont-ils y survivre ? Qu'est ce qui les attend dans ce monde cruel ? _Dallas ton univers est impitoyable, la la la_. Oups je crois que je me trompe d'histoire….

Oulala en allant voir les stats de cette fic j'ai été secouée. En effet, curieuse comme pas deux, je suis allée voir qui avait mis mon histoire en alerte. Et là le choc que vois-je dans la liste ? Deux des auteurs que j'aime le plus, Ornaluca et Shali Maxwell, dont j'ai dévoré les histoire, (sans laisser de review j'avoue, honte sur moi). Ouah, j'ai l'impression de jouer dans la cour des grands. Ça me fait super plaisir, mais en même temps j'ai un peu peur. Et si c'est un fiasco ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Heureusement pour moi y a ma petite muse qui me soutient et tous les autres qui laissent une review. Alors je dis un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent et me donnent le sentiment que cette histoire peut plaire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. C'est grâce à des petites choses comme ça qu'on prend plaisir à écrire parce qu'on sait que derrière il y a un partage. Je dois avouer aussi que ça pousse à poster régulièrement pour pas avoir mauvaise conscience.

Je pensais d'ailleurs avoir du mal avec ce chapitre et donc ne pas pouvoir le poster avant de partir, mais il est finalement venu tout seul et j'aurais peut-être le temps de poster le suivant avant de partir en vacances. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous plaira.

NOTA BENE

A propos du chapitre 2 j'ai oublié de dire comment Draco reconnaît Harry. En fait derrière ses nouveaux cheveux longs qui lui tombent sur les yeux Harry a toujours sa cicatrice, elle fait partie intégrante de son être et de sa magie c'est pourquoi aucune magie ne peut l'effacer. Mea culpa pour cet oubli.J'ai republié le chapitre corrigé (il n'y a qu'une phrase qui change, mais ça me gênait).

Le **concours** pour savoir qui est l'enfant du prologue selon vous est toujours ouvert. J'attends avec curiosité vos propositions.

**Chapitre 3 : Apprivoiser le dragon**

Le professeur de sport avait déposé Malfoy sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et l'avait confié aux bons soins de l'infirmier, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, à l'air jovial. Longiligne et souriant, il semblait débordant d'énergie et s'activait autour de Draco pour l'ausculter, prendre sa tension, vérifier sa température, etc. Debout dans un coin Harry se sentait un peu de trop et, en même temps, cette infirmerie lui donnait un sentiment de réconfort. Elle ressemblait tellement à celle de Poudlard ! Après avoir terminé son examen de surface l'infirmier se tourna vers lui.

« Vous êtes son ami ?

- Euh…On peut dire ça. Il va bien ?

- Oui son étourdissement n'est dû qu'à de la fatigue et une alimentation insuffisante. J'ai l'impression que votre ami souffre d'anorexie. Je suppose qu'il accorde beaucoup d'importance à son physique

- Oui. _Encore_ _qu'en ce moment il y fait moins attention…_Harry n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses réflexions, l'infirmier avait déjà repris son laïus.

- Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce qu'est l'anorexie. C'est une pathologie qui incite les personnes à ne presque plus rien manger ou à se faire vomir pour éviter de grossir. Je pense que votre ami souffre de cette déviance alimentaire, mais qu'il n'est pas encore très gravement atteint et qu'il faut juste qu'il reprenne confiance en son apparence et qu'il mange de façon raisonnable. Cependant, si on laisse les choses en l'état, cela va s'aggraver et il devra consulter des professionnels. Je pense que vous devriez essayer de le raisonner. Il écoutera sans doute plus facilement quelqu'un de son age qui le connaît que moi. Tentez de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas négliger sa santé pour la seule esthétique. Je vous laisse veiller sur lui jusqu'à son réveil et lui expliquer ce que je viens de vous dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ferais un mot pour vos professeurs et s'il y a le moindre souci je suis dans mon bureau juste à côté. »

Sur ce l'infirmier le laissa en plan dans cette chambre trop blanche en compagnie d'un Malfoy trop calme sur ce lit d'infirmerie. Harry décida de s'asseoir près de Malfoy pour guetter son réveil. Il s'abîma dans ses pensées. Il savait que sa Némésis n'était pas anorexique, celui-ci était conscient de sa beauté et de son aura de séduction. Par contre, cela confortait les doutes qu'il avait à son sujet : il n'arrivait pas à se nourrir correctement. Il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de rage l'envahir à l'encontre du Ministre et de Dumbledore. Comment avaient-ils pu cautionner le fait d'abandonner des adolescents et pour certains presque encore des enfants, dans un monde inconnu où ils n'avaient pas leur place et où ils étaient en perpétuel danger ! Il était sûr que Malfoy n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir faire la cuisine. Chez les sorciers le moindre repas se faisait à l'aide de la magie et pour les plus riches avec celle d'elfes de maison. Autant abandonner ces jeunes sorciers à une mort lente et douloureuse. Harry ne pouvait pas accepter ça même pour son pire ennemi. Il n'avait jamais supporté la cruauté gratuite, en ayant trop souffert. C'était peut-être son complexe du héros comme certains l'appelaient, mais il n'allait pas laisser les choses en rester là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'indigner du sort réservé à Malfoy et à ses camarades de Serpentard : ils étaient punis à la place de leurs parents de la plus injuste des façons. _C'est vrai que je les ai toujours détestés, mais voir Malfoy se débattre face aux aléas du monde moldu me rappelle que ce ne sont que des humains et que comme moi ce ne sont que des adolescents propulsés dans un conflit vieux de 20 ans qu'ils ne comprennent pas._ Que Malfoy soit d'accord ou pas il allait prendre les choses en main et sauver ce stupide Serpentard malgré lui. Il lui faisait trop penser à un jeune chiot pataud tomber dans une flaque pour qu'il le laisse crever sur le bord de la route. Ce dernier revenait d'ailleurs à la conscience, papillonnant des paupières. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de se retrancher derrière une barrière de mépris et entama les hostilités.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?

- …

- Mattews ! Je ne me répéterais pas : Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?

- Une semaine. T'es content ? Tu vas pouvoir te gausser de ce pauvre petit gosse de riche affamé avec tes potes la belette et le castor.

- Tu te trompes je sais trop ce qu'est la faim pour me moquer. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu seras peut-être surpris de l'apprendre, mais je n'ai jamais mangé à ma faim avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Tu voudrais me faire croire que l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier n'avait pas à manger quand il était enfant ? Laisse moi rire !

- Ri autant que tu veux, mais c'est vrai je dormais dans un placard, je mangeais les restes et je servais de bonniche. Navré de brisé tes illusions. Plus sérieusement pourquoi ne manges-tu plus ? C'est parce que c'est moldu et que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?

- Parcequejen'aiplusd'argent

- J'ai rien compris parle plus fort

- JE SUIS FAUCHE ! Ça te va comme ça ?

- Ce soir tu manges à la maison, …

- QUOI !

- … j'ai assez d'argent pour deux jusqu'à la fin du mois et le mois prochain on mettra en commun et je te montrerais comment gérer et cuisiner, continua Harry pas perturbé du tout par la réaction vive de son comparse. De toute façon t'as pas le choix au pire je viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses. Ma chambre est la 82, soit là à huit heures. J'y vais à plus. »

Et il planta là Draco, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Celui-ci, interloqué restait comme deux ronds de flancs. Potter s'était autoproclamé sa baby-sitter ! Il croyait déjà avoir atteint le dernier cercle de l'enfer, mais là il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tort, il y en avait encore un autre et le bourreau était le Sauveur avec son fichu complexe du héros et son bip d'honneur Griffondor. Il était hors de question qu'un Malfoy s'en remette à la charité de quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais d'un autre côté, il avait faim, très faim et, qui sait, à fréquenter Potter il apprendrait peut-être d'obscurs secrets qu'il pourrait réutiliser ensuite. Draco se mit à suivre ce nouveau fil de son raisonnement et il ne se rendit pas compte que c'était une excuse qu'il se créait, un faux semblant derrière lequel se cacher. C'était décidé, il allait répondre à l'invitation de Potter, mais rien ne l'obligeait à être un hôte agréable…

Le soir même Harry commença à regretter son bon cœur : jamais Malfoy n'avait été aussi infect en un si petit laps de temps et ça faisait quand même six ans qu'ils se cherchaient des crosses. Mais bon, l'obstination était une de ses qualités. Il était hors de question que ce chieur ait le dernier mot. Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, il se rappela au bon souvenir de son camarade en lui envoyant un sandwich pour qu'il puisse manger sans être obligé de venir dans un self rempli de monde, au grand dépit de Draco qui espérait que sa prestation de la veille suffirait à faire fuir le châtain. A partir de ce jour, Harry multiplia les efforts pour amadouer le dragon : faire ce qu'il aimait, multiplier les desserts pour cet accro du sucre, remettre sa garde robe en état, lui faire découvrir les bons côtés du monde moldu… Une fois passé les premiers jours, le blond se détendit quelques peu en compagnie du châtain. Il détestait dépendre de son pire ennemi, mais paradoxalement il trouvait que sa compagnie n'était pas si déplaisante. Il fait dire qu'après plus d'un mois sans parler, même la conversation de Vincent ou Gregory lui aurait semblée agréable. Le Survivant avait de l'humour et un minimum de conversation et en plus s'était une vraie fée du logis. _Que demande le peuple ? Du pain et des jeux, je sais et c'est exactement ce qu'il m'offre..._ Harry fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle ils s'acclimatèrent l'un à l'autre, passant d'une haine à couteau tiré à une tolérance tacite. Ce n'était pas encore de l'amitié, mais ce n'était plus de l'animosité ou de l'indifférence. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'habituaient l'un à l'autre, se surprenant à apprécier tel ou tel trait de caractère chez l'autre, même s'ils ne l'auraient reconnu pour rien au monde !

Draco se révéla un adepte du cinéma et un compagnon dediscussion agréable. Il avait de la conversation, son humour cynique et caustique faisait beaucoup rire Harry quand il n'en était pas la victime. Quand il laissait tomber le masque du petit con arrogant, Malfoy était en fait plutôt de bonne compagnie. Il apprenait des tas de choses à Harry sur les coutumes sorcières, sur l'ancienne magie… Harry appris ainsi que la plus grande fête sorcière n'était pas Samain (Halloween pour les moldus), mais Pâques. C'est d'un ton désabusé que Draco avait demandé à Harry : « Comment crois-tu que les cloches volent ? Par la grâce du Saint Esprit ? C'est magique, naturellement ! » Il lui expliqua que des sorciers avaient un jour volé les cloches du village moldu voisin lors de la célébration de Gaia, la mère de tous les sorciers, et que les moldus avaient crié au miracle. Pour se moquer d'eux ils avaient recommencé les années suivantes, puis la tradition s'était transmise. Cependant la conversation qui avait le plus marquée Harry concernait les duels sorciers. Draco lui appris que, dans les anciens temps, ils ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'on leur avait montré en deuxième année. Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient survivre à ces duels. Ces combats étaient scellés par la magie elle-même, on ne pouvait pas les refuser ni s'y soustraire. Une fois la lutte entamée, on ne pouvait pas l'arrêter avant que l'un des deux n'avoue être vaincu ou ne meure. On ne pouvait pas tricher et personne ne pouvait intervenir, la magie interne de ces duels l'empêchait. Une fois le combat achevé, le perdant ne pouvait plus affronter son adversaire sous peine de voir sa magie se retourner contre lui et l'abandonner. Harry s'était tout d'abord étonné que Dumbledore ne lui ait pas parlé de cette solution pour combattre Voldemort, mais il compris finalement que c'était quitte ou double, dans un tel duel on a qu'une seule chance et il doutait qu'un seul combat suffise à vaincre le lord noir.

Au cours de ces conversations, parfois trop érudites pour lui (« Hermione sort de ce corps ! », avait-il un jour hurlé, déclenchant la stupéfaction de Draco et sa propre hilarité), il découvrait un Draco intéressant et attachant, qui l'attirait peut être un peu trop pour son bien. Harry se savait intéressé par les garçons depuis le fiasco avec Cho, son baiser mouillé et tout le reste, mais il refusait d'être attiré par sa Némésis, s'il commençait comme ça il était fichu. Puis il eut un éclair de génie : il n'était pas attiré par Malfoy, c'est juste qu'il passait trop de temps avec lui. Depuis qu'il avait pris l'ex-serpentard sous son aile, il était vrai qu'il sortait moins avec ces nouveaux potes, il suffisait donc de sortir de nouveau pour remédier au problème énoncé plus haut.

Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre à exécution ses bonnes résolutions que les vacances de Noël arrivaient déjà. Pour les fêtes la plupart de leurs camarades partaient dans leur famille et les deux sorciers se retrouvaient assez seuls. Certes Harry avait reçu plusieurs invitations, mais il refusait de laisser Draco seul et avait poliment refusé, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer lors d'une fête de famille. Il avait joyeusement proposé à son presque colocataire de préparer ensemble cette grande fête. Le peu d'enthousiasme dudit compagnon d'infortune ne refroidit pas les ardeurs d'Harry. C'était son premier vrai noël où il pouvait faire les choses comme il en avait envie. Chez les Dursley, il avait toujours détesté cette période qui était synonyme de plus de travail en cuisine, de nombreux cadeaux pour Dudley et d'une soirée dans le placard pour lui. Les noëls de Poudlard étaient joyeux et chaleureux, mais, d'une certaine façon, impersonnels. Harry voulait choisir son sapin et le décorer, préparer ses plats préférés, mettre des guirlandes aux murs… et cette année il en avait l'occasion. Il traîna un Draco réticent dans les jardineries et les boutiques en tout genre revêtues de parure de lumière. Il s'émerveilla en regardant les devantures, soupira de bonheur devant les rues illuminées, les sapins géant…qui faisaient du cœur de Dublin comme un écrin à la Lifey scintillante de mille couleurs au fil de son courant.**1**. Ils peinèrent à faire rentrer dans la minuscule chambre d'Harry un sapin bien trop grand. Draco subit stoïquement l'attaque des guirlandes par un gamin excité et intenable qui voulait absolument le faire participer à cette « réjouissante » activité. Autant Harry semblait aimer noël autant cela laissait Draco indifférent. Il était heureux d'échapper aux innombrables réceptions de fin d'années qui avaient habituellement lieu à cette période dans sa famille. Noël n'avait jamais été une fête de famille chez les Malfoy, c'était une fête d'apparat, d'apparence et de convention. Le sapin trônait dans une pièce magnifique, mais sans âme, il était décoré par les elfes et l'échange des cadeaux était codifié et conventionnel. Pas de quoi se mettre en transe. Voir Harry se démener dans tous les sens le surprenait un peu. Pourquoi s'inquiéter autant pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ? Cependant il se laissait mener d'assez bonne grâce par le châtain. Ce n'est pas parce que noël n'était pas sa tasse de thé qu'il devait gâcher le plaisir de son camarade. En quelque sorte c'était sa façon à lui de le remercier de l'accepter comme il était, sans le prendre en pitié devant ses lacunes en culture moldue et sans le rejeter à cause de son caractère désagréable et cynique… et aussi pour lui avoir assurer le couvert et les vêtements ! Il fut cependant heureux du répit qu'Harry lui accorda la veille de noël en le mettant à la porte de sa chambre pour, disait-il, leur préparer « un festin à se faire éclater la panse ». Le soir venu, quand Harry lui ouvrit sa porte, il fut subjugué. Ce n'était plus une petite chambre miteuse dans une cité universitaire, mais un salon chaleureux. Les odeurs de pain d'épice qui flottaient dans l'air, les multiples flammes vacillantes des bougies, la douce luminosité de la guirlande dans le sapin, tous les éléments se combinaient pour créer une atmosphère chaleureuse, intime, magique. Oui, Harry avait rendu cette pièce magique, elle vibrait de bonheur, d'impatience, de sentiments amicaux, à l'instar de son propriétaire.

« C'est magnifique » Les mots avaient échappé à Draco sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Harry se contenta de lui sourire en retour et l'invita à s'asseoir à table. Commença alors pour Draco le repas le plus agréable qu'il ait jamais fait. Les propos joyeux s'écoulaient sans gêne, ils n'étaient plus d'anciens ennemis d'école, mais de nouveaux amis réunis pour une heureuse occasion. Une connivence silencieuse et durable se tissa alors entre eux. Draco avait mangé dans bien des grands restaurants sorciers, mais jamais il n'avait autant apprécié un repas, ce n'était pas que la nourriture, qui a elle seule était un véritable voyage pour les sens, c'était le fait d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un qu'il appréciait (c'était dur à admettre mais il appréciait ce fichu binoclard) dans un endroit qu'il avait envie d'appeler son foyer plus que tout autre endroit au monde. La soirée s'écoula entre fou rire et confidence, salé et sucré, agrémentée de verres de vin et quand ils s'endormirent l'un près de l'autre ils se sentaient en paix. Ce soir là il avait été à l'endroit où était leur place.

Le premier à se réveiller fut Draco. Il réalisa avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'effroi qu'il dormait emmêlé avec Potter (tiens c'est redevenu Potter avec le matin ?), leurs jambes enchevêtrées, la tête de l'intrus reposant sur son torse et les bras dudit intrus l'agrippant comme si c'était une question de survie. Cette attitude infantile ôta toute colère et tout mécontentement à Draco. Il était assimilé à une peluche géante ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait le Prince de glace dans les cachots de Serpentards, personne n'avait le droit d'envahir son espace personnel ou de venir le coller de trop près, Pansy l'avait appris à ses dépens. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas gêné, le squatteur dégageait une douce chaleur et son visage en paix était apaisant. Draco se serait presque attendu à le voir sucer son pouce. Ses bras se refermèrent malgré lui sur sa petite bouillotte personnelle. Ça devait être comme avoir une peluche que l'on peut câliner autant qu'on veut. Draco n'avait jamais eu de peluche, son père estimait que ça rendait faible. A cet instant, il se prit à regretter de ne pas en avoir eu plus tôt. C'est sur ces pensées nostalgiques qu'il se rendormit dans son cocon de chaleur. Il ne le savait pas encore mais tout ce que son cœur d'enfant avait jamais désiré était à ce moment là entre ces bras. **2**

Quand Harry sortit des limbes du sommeil il se sentit en sécurité, comme s'il se trouvait au cœur d'une bulle de douceur et de chaleur. En ouvrant les yeux il comprit d'où cela venait. Il reposait sur la poitrine de Draco, leurs membres entrelacés. _C'est agréable… merde s'il se réveille je vais me faire lapider. Votre mission si vous l'accepter, sortir de là sans réveiller le bel endormi_. Il se détacha à regret des bras du blond. En attendant son réveil, il se mit en devoir de préparer un véritable petit déjeuner de fête, même s'il était presque midi_. Après tout c'est le matin de noël alors tout est permis !_ Il disposa les cadeaux aux pieds du sapin. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se décida à réveiller le blond, aidé par une bonne odeur de café et de croissant chaud. Ils s'installaient autour de la table quand Draco réalisa qu'il y avait des paquets aux pieds du sapin, mais que le sien était toujours dans son sac. _Comment faire pour le mettre avec les autres discrètement ?_

« Tu n'aurais pas du lait ?

- Je vais regarder dans le frigo. »

Le temps qu'Harry plonge la tête dans le réfrigérateur, Draco avait bondi de sa chaise, attrapé son paquet et s'apprêtait à le poser avec les autres. Trop tard Harry se retournait déjà. _Pris en flagrant délit_ ! Cependant le sourire qui s'épanoui à cet instant sur le visage du propriétaire des lieux chassa la honte de Draco de s'être fait attrapé à agir comme un môme. Potter semblait ne pas vouloir croire que lui, Draco-je-suis-un-connard-sans-cœur-Malfoy, était en train de déposer un paquet pour lui, Harry-je-survis-à-tout-Potter. Il agissait comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai, comme un enfant qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de cadeaux dans sa vie, mais c'était peut-être la réalité vu ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur sa famille. Il était désormais trop tard pour se cacher et Draco tendit vaillamment son paquet au châtain. Les larmes aux yeux Harry l'accepta avec un sourire qui devait faire trois fois le tour de sa tête, mais il refusa de l'ouvrir avant que Draco ait aussi le sien. Le blond avait maintenant entre les mains un paquet assez volumineux, mais moelleux, emballé sans talent, mais sans doute avec beaucoup de cœur. Harry mettait toujours tout son cœur dans des petites choses inutiles, mais si touchantes. Alors qu'il observait son paquet, le châtain était déjà en train de déballer le sien, ou pour être exact de mettre toute sa force et sa détermination à arracher le papier cadeau de celui-ci. Décidant de rattraper son retard, Draco fit quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permise au manoir, il déchira le papier. Il s'arrêta dans cette tâche figé de stupeur la bouche en "o". Entre ses mains il tenait une peluche, sa première peluche, un tigre blanc très mignon avec des yeux bleu craquants. Il hésitait entre le rire et les larmes. Jamais un présent ne l'avait autant touché et, en même temps, il était conscient que s'il n'avait pas eu de prise de conscience durant cette nuit il l'aurait sans doute jugé stupide. Harry semblait attendre sa réaction impatiemment et, apparemment, le sourire qui illumina les traits de Draco lui suffit comme réponse à sa question muette. Oui son cadeau lui plaisait. C'est soulagé qu'il finit de développer une fine gourmette en forme de serpent. Elle était magnifique et il se demandait quand son camarade avait pu l'acheter.

Lors des préparatifs des fêtes Harry avait profité des étrennes offertes par Dumbledore pour acheter ses cadeaux. Il avait encore une fois traîner le blond avec lui pour faire les boutiques. A un moment, il avait abandonné Draco sous le prétexte fallacieux d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Draco avait compris qu'il était parti lui acheter quelque chose et avait décidé de lui rendre la pareille. Dans la foulée il avait même acheté une bricole pour Blaise et Théo, un livre pour son père, une petite poupée de porcelaine pour sa mère et un collier pour sa sœur. Il avait aussi pris une petite peluche, il n'avait personne à qui l'offrir mais son sixième sens lui hurlait de l'acheter. Il avait suivi son instinct et l'avait prise. Il semblerait que son inconscient ait compris avant lui qu'il avait besoin d'affection. Etrange. D'habitude son don de préscience se déclenchait pour des choses plus importantes, comme pour la décision du ministère. Mais bon, personne n'est infaillible.

Comme pour prolonger la magie de noël, ils reçurent le lendemain une lettre du ministère : ils allaient pouvoir rencontrer leur correspondant avant la fin des vacances. Harry trépignait à l'idée de revoir son meilleur ami et de pouvoir lui offrir son cadeau en main propre. Draco aussi était heureux de pouvoir profiter un peu de la présence de sa sœur. Cependant les choses ne se déroulèrent pas exactement comme il l'aurait souhaité…

XXXXXX

_J'avoue avoir été très tentée de couper là, mais vous n'aurez pas la suite tout de suite pour cause de vacances, alors je ne suis pas sadique et je vous en mets un peu plus_.

XXXXXX

En ce deux décembre deux piles électriques tenaient un conciliabule dans la chambrette de l'une d'entre elles. Et oui, aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour : ils allaient revoir une des personnes les plus chères à leur cœur. Ils s'étaient longuement préparés pendant les jours qui avaient précédés, Harry avait acheté des bonbons moldus pour Ron et avait passé un certain temps, voire un temps certain, derrière les fourneaux pour lui préparer quelque chose de bon, il s'était arrangé avec ses copains du lycée pour organiser un match de rugby, il était sûr que ça plairait à son meilleur ami ; de son côté Draco avait briqué son appartement, acheté un repas chez le traiteur, il avait confiance dans les talents culinaires de son ami, mais il savait que ça vexerait sa sœur que ce soit fait main, et il avait passé trois heures à choisir la meilleure tenue pour accueillir Aria. Ils étaient enfin prêts et il leur restait deux heures à attendre. Quoi de mieux pour tuer le temps dans ces conditions que de prendre un café entre amis ? Quand le réveil d'Harry sonna pour les prévenir que le portauloin de leur proches se déclencherait dans les dix minutes suivantes, ils sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Draco retourna chez lui, un nœud dans l'estomac. Que penserait sa sœur de son nouvel environnement ?

Dans un craquement Ron atterrit peu élégamment devant Harry. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ron et lui faisaient vraiment la paire : impossible de les sortir, ils se mettaient toujours dans des situations pas possibles ! Les retrouvailles se firent naturellement, son ami se plaignant de ne plus les voir Hermione et lui et de s'ennuyer dans la tour Griffondor. Il lui raconta les derniers potins, les blagues faites avec Dean et Seamus aux serpis affaiblis. Harry lui parla de sa nouvelle vie. Le temps de rejoindre les autres pour le match arriva vite et ce furent deux griffis excités qui prirent le chemin du parc.

Un étage plus bas les retrouvailles entre Aria et Draco étaient moins exubérantes. Aria apparut avec la grâce innée des Malfoy au milieu de la chambre. Elle fronça le nez, dédaigneuse en découvrant le décor dans lequel vivait son frère, puis elle fit un petit sourire à son frère. Ce simple signe d'affection suffit à gonfler le cœur de Draco, car pour un Malfoy c'était déjà trop familier. Il invita sa sœur à s'asseoir et à se désaltérer avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour écouter les nouvelles de sa famille. Il devait réfréner son impatience pour ne pas la harceler de question et enfreindre les règles strictes du protocole.

« Je suis ravie de voir que tu te portes bien. Il semblerait que tu ais réussi à t'adapter à ce monde. Sous son propos affable perçait un sarcasme. En soulignant sa capacité d'adaptation elle ne faisait que persifler, indiquer qu'il avait chu dans un monde inférieur.

- J'ai trouvé un moldu qui exécute pour moi toutes les basses besognes matérielles.

- Je reconnais bien là un Malfoy, toujours capable de tirer profit de ce qui l'entoure.

Il avait passé le test avec brio, il avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas démérité du clan. Les sujets de moindre importance pouvaient désormais être abordés

- Comment se portent Père et Mère ?

- Notre Père se porte à merveille, ses affaires sont florissantes en ce moment.

- Et mère, insista Draco, plus concerné par le sort de celle-ci que par celui de son géniteur.

- Elle est souffrante et doit se reposer, sa santé est assez précaire.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère. Il aurait voulu être plus expressif, mais ça ne serait pas toléré. Il rongeait donc son frein en attendant la réponse de sa sœur qui le faisait mariner en sirotant son thé.

- Rien qui ne puisse disparaître…Elle est enceinte d'un mois, mais déjà elle souffre de nausées et d'étourdissements. Père espère que ce sera un garçon. Elle avait dit ça d'un ton détaché, mais pour Draco c'était un coup de poignard.

- Il m'a déjà comme héritier, pourquoi voudrait-il un fils ?

- Il ne veut pas d'un cracmol, il envisage de te renier. Un seul faux-pas et tu disparaîtras du registre familial.

- MAIS J'AI PAS DEMANDE A SUBIR CE SORT ! Trop tard, il s'était emporté, tant pis il en supporterait les conséquences.

- Pas plus que je n'ai demandé à être une fille. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si ce sort est levé rapidement et que tu te montres un bon fils, il ne te déshéritera pas. Former un bon héritier prend du temps et il ne l'a pas. »

Trop choqué pour rester inactif, il offrit à sa sœur son présent et ceux de ses parents, puis lui proposa une promenade. De toute façon c'était l'heure de rejoindre Harry. Ils avaient en effet décidé d'organiser une rencontre en terrain neutre. Draco voulait présenter son nouvel ami à sa sœur et Harry voulait habituer Ron à Draco sous l'apparence de Dimitri. Quand Draco et sa sœur arrivèrent au parc, le match était déjà engagé, ils s'installèrent donc dans les gradins. Draco ne lâchait pas Harry des yeux. Sa sœur surprit les regards qu'il lui lançait.

« Tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'intéresser à ce garçon, c'est ton nom qui est en jeu. Si père vient ne serait ce qu'à le soupçonner tu peux dire adieu à ton héritage. Imbécile. Je refuse de me faire spolier par un mouflet, toi passais encore. Tu me déçois plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Abruti. ». Et sur ces derniers mots hargneux, Aria transplana, abandonnant Draco à ses réflexions.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une sorte de brouillard pour Dimitri perdu dans ses réflexions. Le soir venu il en était arrivé à deux conclusions. Son don l'avait prévenu pour le bébé avec la peluche, mais il avait préféré jouer l'autruche. Sa sœur l'avait avertit des dangers représentés par Harry, mais là il allait réagir. Il était hors de question qu'il perde ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Il tiendrait donc Harry à distance pour préserver son image et son nom…

**A suivre…**

1 La lifey est la rivière qui coule à Dublin, elle est à cette ville ce que la Seine est à Paris.

2 cette réplique m'a été inspirée par un fanart tout choupi que j'ai mis sur mon live journal.

Dans le chapitre suivant, Harry rencontre Sally …euh pardon quelqu'un. Comment réagira Draco ? Les vacances de pâques se profileront aussi à l'horizon avec la possibilité de rentrer chez eux pour cette fête importante….Pour être honnête j'avais prévu de vous mettre tout ça dans ce chapitre, mais il aurait été démesuré par rapport aux autres. Donc il faudra attendre pour la suite. Gomen.

Le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas tout de suite parce que je pars en vacances sans internet. Je ne sais donc pas quand je posterais. Bye.

Après relecture de ce chapitre et du précédent je me rends compte que j'adore torturer ce pauvre Draco : coincer avec les moldus, sous alimenté, mal fringué, en passe d'être déshérité, confus dans ses sentiments, le pauvre. Et dire que j'ai prévu d'autres catastrophes pour mon blond préféré. J'arrive vraiment à le plaindre d'être soumis aux caprices de mon esprit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il ne fera pas que souffrir. Promis juré.

SAYONARA


	5. faire avec nos choix

**Pour un enfant**

**Auteur**: Micka, je persiste et je signe.

**Rating:** Moins de M pour l'instant ça c'est sûr, je dirais T par mesure de sécurité, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre pour l'instant.

**Couple:** Yaoi. Harry +…Ca y est, c'est pour ce chapitre

**Warnings** : SI L'HOMOSEXUALITE VOUS GENE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, je n'accepterais pas de commentaire sur ce point. Pas de Mpreg. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 HBP.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand regret. Tout comme leur univers ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire originale m'appartient, la nouvelle apparence des persos aussi et Aria Black est rien qu'à moi. Pas touche je mords Grrrrrrrr !

**Résumé :** Fudge dans sa bêtise chronique prend une décision encore plus idiote que les autres. Il exile les sorciers les plus talentueux ou les plus susceptibles de devenir mangemorts dans le monde moldu, privés de leurs pouvoirs. Draco incapable de s'occuper de lui-même sans magie est obligé de laisser Harry veiller sur lui. Il se surprend à apprécier cela et à s'interroger sur ses sentiments pour le brun, mais sa sœur entre en scène et tente de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête. Elle lui apprend aussi que son statut d'héritier des Malfoy est en danger du fait de la grossesse de leur mère. Draco fait alors le choix de suivre sa raison et son honneur plutôt que son cœur…

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Enfin les couples se forment…J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop fait attendre. Pour me faire pardonner le délai je voulais vous mettre deux chapitres, mais en fait l'inspiration n'est pas venue, snif snif. Si je suis courageuse (et que j'ai le temps) vous aurez cependant un intermède tout à l'heure. Et en cadeau je poste le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, **_Je_** **_veux seulement être libre_**. C'est une réponse au défi de Djamila Snape : c'est un Harry Lucius parce qu'elle trouve qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Le rating est T. Si ça vous tente n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour et à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début. ENJOY et à plus.

**Chapitre 4 : Quand Harry rencontre Tristan …**

Le premier cours de la nouvelle année avait à peine débuté depuis dix minutes que déjà Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, et cela même si c'était son cours préféré. Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, Harry Potter était un féru d'informatique et il avait sauté sur l'option dispensée par le lycée saint Joseph pour approfondir ses connaissances dans cette discipline. Avant de découvrir le monde magique il était déjà fasciné par l'ordinateur de son oncle, objet sacré auquel il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Son exil loin du monde sorcier avait au moins eut le mérite de confirmer cet attrait pour cette spécialité. Harry songeait d'ailleurs fortement à poursuivre en ingénierie informatique si l'étude de la magie lui était encore interdite l'an prochain, voire même si on débridait sa magie…Mais ce matin, il était incapable de rester concentré sur ces fichues bécanes : son sale caractère préféré lui manquait. En effet, Draco ne suivait pas cette option suite à un « désaccord avec cette abomination », dixit le blond. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres à l'évocation du premier cours d'informatique du serpentard. Durant tout le cours, il s'était battu avec l'ordinateur. La lutte acharnée avait commencée lors de l'allumage de « l'instrument de torture », toujours selon le blond. Draco avait essayé de le faire démarrer par la force de sa volonté, un peu comme avec un balai, résultat l'écran était désespéramment rester vide de toute lueur d'intelligence, jusqu'à ce que le professeur enjoigne Draco de se mettre au travail et de cesser de bayer aux corneilles. Harry avait dû expliquer à son voisin plus que récalcitrant comment mettre en route la machine. Premier round : vainqueur l'ordinateur. Le combat à mort s'était poursuivi avec les différentes manipulations de base que le professeur avait choisies de faire réviser pour ce premier cours. A cet instant, Harry avait découvert que Malfoy était capable de jurer comme un Chartier dans un certain nombre de langues, _lui qui insiste toujours pour avoir un langage châtié ,_ et qu'il avait beaucoup d'imagination pour inventer des tortures destinées à faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre que le Golden boy, ici un simple ordinateur. Il avait offusqué le professeur, mais fait rire ses camarades pour la seule et unique fois. Le résultat de la deuxième manche était plutôt mitigé, mais le troisième round prouva la supériorité de l'homme sur la machine. Draco avait en effet gagné par KO, l'ordinateur ayant littéralement implosé ! A croire que sa magie, même bridée, interférait avec les ondes magnétiques et électriques. Suite à cette « incompatibilité d'humeur », Draco avait abandonné cette option, au grand soulagement du professeur, au profit de l'histoire des arts. Ayant visité nombre de capitales et la plupart des grands musées, tant sorciers que moldus, car la culture transcende les différences, il possédait une culture amplement suffisante pour suivre ce cours, même s'il fut accueilli avec méfiance suite à l'incident du cours d'informatique ! Qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait pu se moquer de lui à ce moment ! Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé au départ que c'était une véritable bénédiction de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos dans cette option. C'était d'ailleurs la seule matière où les deux compagnons de galère n'étaient pas réunis. D'habitude il ne manquait pas à Harry, même depuis que leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés courant décembre, mais, aujourd'hui, il lui faisait défaut. En outre, le cours était orienté sur l'aspect technique ce jour là et les élèves devaient démonter et remonter l'unité centrale. Cette tâche requérait un travail manuel soigneux et appliqué, mais laissait l'esprit libre de vagabonder loin de cette salle de classe. Les pensées d'Harry se tournaient invariablement vers le blondinet_. Sans doute parce qu'on a passé toutes les vacances ensemble_…Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était plus profond que ça. Il était intimement persuadé que c'était en lien avec la venue de leurs correspondants. Il se plongea donc dans le souvenir de ces derniers jours.

Ron avait été très bien accueilli par les nouveaux camarades d'Harry. Son caractère simple et jovial, en plus de l'assurance qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Arthur, suffit à le classer dans la catégorie des mecs bien et à le faire accepter immédiatement. Le petit groupe avait bien ri devant les attitudes décalées de Ron lors de la partie de foot. Harry était sans cesse contraint de lui répéter les règles sans que celui-ci ne les suive le moins du monde, à la grande joie des joueurs adverses et au désespoir de ses coéquipiers, obligés de rattraper toutes ses fautes. Matt, un rouquin lui aussi, avait fini par lui demander avec un brin d'exaspération :

« Es-tu un de ces Anglais qui ne jurent que par le criquet et le rugby ?

- Le quoi ? » n'avait pu que répondre un Ron déboussolé et perdu au milieu de ses adeptes de sports moldus.

Harry avait du voler à son secours en expliquant que Ron vivait au fin fond de nulle part et que le sport local était le quidditch. Omettant la partie sur les balais et le rôle du vif d'or et de l'attrapeur, il avait présenté ce jeu comme un mélange de rugby, de basquet et de base-ball. Les Irlandais intrigués par ce nouveau sujet de conversation, cessèrent de cuisiner ce pauvre Ron qui put se remettre à respirer normalement. Après cela, le match avait repris dans une ambiance bonne enfant, comme si les joueurs se connaissaient tous depuis le jardin d'enfance, les fous rires étaient nombreux, les bonnes actions beaucoup plus rares et l'arbitre était vendu. Une partie normale en somme pour une bande de jeunes ne cherchant pas à gagner, mais à se divertir. Harry ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Il avait l'impression de redevenir innocent et léger, comme s'il n'avait jamais été le Survivant, comme si sa famille n'avait pas été massacrée par un psychopathe, comme s'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Cédric et de son parrain, comme si la prophétie ne le condamnait pas à affronter Voldemort. A cet instant, il était un adolescent normal qui jouait comme tous les autres au foot avec son meilleur ami et une super bande de copain. Tout était parfait, Harry en aurait presque jubilé. S'il avait connu les poèmes de Lamartine, il aurait pu citer un de ses vers les plus célèbres « Ô temps suspend ton vol » (1)

Mais cet instant d'euphorie, cet état de grâce ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, et c'est Draco qui fit exploser cette bulle à l'écart du monde réel. En effet, l'arrivée du blond refroidit immédiatement l'atmosphère, car les lycéens n'étaient pas plus que ça ravis d'accueillir Dimitri. Ils se seraient bien passés de ce snobinard prétentieux et voilà qu'il déboulait comme un chien dans un jeu de quille au milieu de leur partie de foot. Pour eux, Draco n'était que le représentant honni de ces Anglais qui ont toujours cherché à opprimer l'île verte et qui aujourd'hui encore étaient responsables de sa partition. Ils l'auraient bien renvoyé dans ses foyer ou en auraient bien fait leur tête de turc, mais Arthur semblait l'apprécier et, en tout cas, l'avait pris sous son aile. Par respect et par amitié pour le châtain, ils le laissaient donc en paix, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils l'accueillaient avec le sourire. Ils faisaient avec l'intrus et ça s'arrêtait là. Le match s'arrêta donc et c'est un Harry sautillant avec un sourire doux ornant son visage qui fit les présentations.

« Dim, je te présente Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami.

- Ron voici Dimitri Mattews qui est en cours avec moi et dont je t'ai parlé dans mes lettres.

- Enchanté. Sur ces paroles on put voir une scène incroyable : Ron et Draco se serrer la main, même si Ron ignorait l'identité de celui-ci

- Ils ne se connaissent pas ! Laissa échapper Sean, un petit châtain constellé de tâches de rousseur.

- Bien sûr que non », s'empressa de répondre Harry, sur un ton qui interdisait toute contestation et qui signifiait que le sujet était clos.

La conversation dériva ensuite vers le foot, les jeux vidéo et toutes ces choses anodines et pourtant si importantes dans la vie d'un adolescent. Draco resta distant tout le temps où ils restèrent avec leurs camarades et il ne se mêla pas à la conversation. Son esprit semblait ailleurs et même sa présence physique ne semblait pas totale. Harry remarqua cette attitude de repli, mais aussi l'absence d'Aria. Le blond voulait pourtant la lui présenter, elle devait avoir eut un empêchement ou une urgence. C'était sans doute ça qui mettait le blond dans cet état. Harry ne s'attarda donc pas plus sur l'attitude du blond, mettant celle-ci sur le compte de la déception, et se plongea avec passion dans le débat engagé pour déterminé quel pays allait gagner la prochaine coupe du monde de football. Le temps était passé trop rapidement pour Harry et ils s'étaient séparés. Harry était retourné à son logement en compagnie de Ron et de Draco, mais celui-ci ne faisait encore qu'acte de présence et rendu à la cité universitaire il s'éclipsa sans un mot pour rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Harry avait eu du mal à comprendre ce comportement. _Lui_ _qui était si enthousiaste ce matin ! Qu'est ce que ça sœur a bien pu lui dire ? J'espère qu'elle ne lui a rien annoncé de trop grave_ ! Il s'inquiétait, mais il était aussi déçu, lui qui voulait faire voir Draco sous un meilleur jour à Ron ! Celui-ci l'avait trouvé « space » et un peu « stone ». Harry avait beau lui avoir expliqué qu'il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude, le rouquin était resté dubitatif. Ils ne s'étaient donc pas attardés sur le sujet, Harry souhaitant profiter au maximum de la présence de son frère de cœur avant l'heure redouté du déclenchement du portauloin du retour.

Après cela, Draco était resté distant et tendu en sa présence et ce matin il s'était montré encore plus froid avec les élèves de leur lycée. Harry avait été accueilli chaleureusement et c'est avec joie qu'il avait rendu les accolades, les bises et les souhaits de bonne année. Certains, ou plutôt certaines, s'étaient aussi risqués à faire part de leur vœux au blond qui les avaient renvoyés dans leurs foyers en leur souhaitant tout le malheur possible. Ce comportement intriguait le brun, car le blond lui avait confié que sa bonne résolution de l'année était de devenir plus sociable et moins méprisant. _On peut dire qu'il commence mal_ ! Harry réfléchissait encore au pourquoi du comment quand la sonnerie le tira de ses pensées. Au cours des jours suivants, il n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder de nouveau sur l'attitude hostile et désagréable du blond, car ses nouveaux amis cherchaient à rattraper le retard de sorties accumulé pendant les vacances et les fins d'après midi étaient bien occupées.

Le vendredi soir, Sean raccompagna Harry, sa cité se trouvant sur sa route, et Harry l'invita à prendre un café. Au moment de repartir, il tenta de le convaincre de venir dîner avec lui et de venir faire un bowling, puis de sortir en boîte avec les autres, proposition qu'Harry avait déclinée le midi même.

« Allez vient ce sera sympa. Il y aura tout le monde et même des nouvelles têtes et la boîte est super, ils passent de tout et l'ambiance est survoltée. Si c'est le problème du retour, le frère de Matthias nous accompagne et il nous ramènera en voiture, ils habitent dans le coin. Allez s'il te plaîiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, supplia-t-il en faisant des yeux de cocker battu.

- Désolé les chibi eyes marchent pas sur moi. De toute façon, j'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas venir. J'ai prévu de passer la soirée avec Dimitri et si je lui fait pas la cuisine il va rien manger.

- T'es pas sa mère ! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'encombres d'un boulet comme ça.

- Il a besoin de moi et…

- J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI LE BALAFRE ! IL A RAISON T'ES PAS MA BABY SITTER ET SI JE TE CASSES LES PIEDS T'AS QU'A LE DIRE ! ON S'EST DETESTE PENDANT SIX ANS JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI ON S'ARRETERAIT MAINTENANT. JE SUIS NI LE PAUVRE NI LA SANG DE BOURBE J'AI BESOIN NI DE TA PITIE NI DE TON COMPLEXE DU HEROS. » Et sur ces mots prononcé avec une hargne non dissimulée et un soupçon de haine, Draco leur tourna le dos et parti le dos droit et la démarche raide, l'allure assez rapide. Le blond n'avait dû entendre qu'une partie de la conversation et avait pris la mouche. Harry décontenancé par son discours lui courut après pour comprendre le comportement du blond et lui expliquer que non, il ne le considérait pas comme un poids. Mais, quand il rattrapa le blond, il ne put dire un mot avant de se prendre un poing dans la figure et de se retrouver par terre au milieu du couloir. Envahi par la colère et le ressentiment, il décida de laisser le blond se débrouiller tout seul et de profiter de son nouveau temps libre. Ce soir il allait s'amuser et même se trouver quelqu'un en boîte. Il pourrait ainsi chasser le blond de ses pensées. Celui-ci ne valait pas mieux qu'un serpent, on avait beau prendre soin de lui, il finissait toujours par vous mordre.

Ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis le début de la semaine, Harry profitant de ses amis et lui cherchant à faire revenir à la normale ses sentiments pour le brun. Draco avait donc décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre qu'il avait inconsciemment déterré après sa conversation avec sa sœur. Il voulait expliquer à Harry les raisons de son comportement et que le brun le rassure face à son incertitude vis-à-vis de l'avenir. Il voulait retrouver la complicité des quelques jours d'après Noël. C'est pourquoi, il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Harry avec l'intention de profiter du début de soirée pour discuter et l'aider dans la préparation du repas du soir, plutôt que d'arriver juste pour mettre les pieds sous la table. Arrivé sur le palier d'Harry il vit celui-ci sur le pas de sa porte en pleine discussion avec l'un de leurs camarades. Il s'approcha discrètement pour ne pas les déranger dans leur conversation, de toute façon l'autre semblait sur le point de s'en aller…Sans même le vouloir il surpris des bribes de leur conversation.

« …si je lui fait pas la cuisine il va rien manger.

- T'es pas sa mère ! Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'encombres d'un boulet comme ça.

- Il a besoin de moi et… » Harry semblait se plaindre à ce presque inconnu de devoir s'occuper de lui. Pour Draco, on aurait dit une jeune mère célibataire qui se plaignait de son môme qui l'empêchait de vivre sa jeunesse. Alors Harry le considérait comme une corvée, une bonne action à effectuer, une sorte de devoir du gentil petit héros. Draco tombait de haut, certes il savait qu'au début c'était bien pour ça, mais il pensait que le brun le considérait désormais comme son ami. Cette amitié désintéressée comptait tant pour lui qu'il ne put supporter qu'Harry ne dénie pas qu'il était un poids mort pour lui et les mots sortirent tous seuls, froids et mesquins cherchant à blesser. Il voulait juste qu'Harry souffre autant que lui.

- J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI LE BALAFRE ! IL A RAISON T'ES PAS MA BABY SITTER ET SI JE TE CASSES LES PIEDS T'AS QU'A LE DIRE ! ON S'EST DETESTE PENDANT SIX ANS JE VOIS PAS POURQUOI ON S'ARRETERAIS MAINTENANT. JE SUIS NI LE PAUVRE NI LA SANG DE BOURBE J'AI BESOIN NI DE TA PITIE NI DE TON COMPLEXE DU HEROS. » Les mots lui échappaient, comme ses larmes auraient voulu le faire, mais Draco ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les laisser couler. Depuis qu'il était ici son orgueil en avait pris un coup, sa dignité avait été foulée au pied, mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à pleurer devant eux pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il choisit donc la fuite, il n'était pas un griffondor après tout, mais il le fit aussi dignement que possible, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour le toiser de tout son mépris. Il se détourna, les larmes aux yeux, son père lui avait pourtant dit que l'amitié n'était qu'un leurre destiné aux poufsouffles et qu'il ne fallait pas accorder toute sa confiance à quelqu'un. Il avait suivi ces conseils avec Blaise et Théo et il aurait dû s'y fier avec cet imbécile de Potter, mais il avait voulu croire en ce fichu golden boy. Quel idiot il faisait, sa sœur avait raison sur toute la ligne ! Il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui. Il savait que c'était le survivant avec son côté bon samaritain qui cherchait à se faire pardonner, mais il savait aussi que s'il le laissait lui parler ses faibles barrières aller céder. Il fit donc la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider dans cette circonstance, il frappa le premier et abandonna sa victime au sol avant de s'enfermer chez lui et de laisser libre cours au chagrin de s'être fait flouer par la première personne qu'il considérait comme un véritable ami et qui l'attirait indéniablement. Finalement c'était sans doute mieux comme ça, il ne décevrait pas sa famille en rompant toute relation avec ce Potter. Mais il avait mal, tellement mal…

A cent milles lieues de se douter de la douleur ressentie par Draco, Harry, vexé par la facilité avec laquelle le blond prenait la mouche, était déjà en route vers chez Sean pour une soirée qui promettait d'être mémorable. Le repas fut détendu et convivial, la famille de Sean lui rappelant énormément celle de Ron. Il s'y était tout de suite senti chez lui. Ils retrouvèrent tous les autres devant le bowling, il y avait ceux avec qui Harry traînait, mais aussi des personnes des autres classes, des frères et sœurs ou des amis de d'autres lycées, au final ils étaient une trentaine. Harry sympathisa immédiatement avec un blond aux yeux vert d'eau et au rire très communicatif qui était en Littéraire à saint Joseph. Au cours de la partie, il put constater que leurs goûts étaient similaires et que Tristan avait un esprit vif et caustique. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie et la conversation coulait naturellement, sa façon d'être très tactile ne le dérangeait même pas, alors qu'il détestait habituellement le contact avec les inconnus. Autant dire que le courant passait bien et c'est donc naturellement qu'il accepta l'invitation du blond à danser quand ils furent en boîte. Harry ne se rendait même pas compte de l'ambiguïté que laissait planer son attitude et la familiarité dont ils faisaient tous deux preuves. Le survivant était parfois un peu trop naïf pour son bien, cependant il commença à se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il s'était involontairement mise quand les premiers accords d'un slow résonnèrent dans la salle et que le blond le pris dans ses bras. Harry se tendit un instant avant de se laisser aller. _Il veut sans doute me jouer un tour, ça m'apprendra à danser avec un autre mec !_ Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'ils tournaient lentement au rythme de la musique il sut que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Alors quand l'autre se pencha pour l'embrasser il le laissa faire. Il était attiré par les hommes, et plus particulièrement par sa Némésis, mais en ce moment il ne voulait qu'une chose, oublier ce serpent, et Tristan lui paraissait un très bon parti. Le contact des lèvres de celui-ci le ramena à la réalité. Elles étaient douces et, quand la langue du blond chercha à rencontrer la sienne, il s'abandonna de bonne grâce au baiser. Celui-ci était tendre, un peu timide, il avait un goût fruité, comme un goût de fruit défendu, d'interdit. Quand il prit fin, Harry se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon, à la recherche de tendresse et d'affection. Le reste de la soirée se passa entre conversation, danses et tendres étreintes et les deux garçons décidèrent de se laisser le week-end pour faire le point et de se revoir le lundi au lycée pour déjeuner ensemble. De retour chez lui, Harry ne descendit pas de son petit nuage et n'accorda pas une seule pensée à Draco. Il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres en rejouant dans sa tête toute la soirée.

Cependant au matin il avait comme un arrière goût dans la bouche et plus l'heure du déjeuner approchait, plus il se sentait coupable envers Draco. Il avait renoncé à lui expliquer sa version des faits sans même avoir insisté pour lui parler. Il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec cette tête de mule susceptible. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber pour un coup de sang. Il avait eu des disputes plus graves avec Ron et c'était toujours son meilleur ami, il pouvait donc passer l'éponge là-dessus aussi. Le fait qu'il ne soit plus seul jouait certainement sur son humeur et le poussait à être plus clément envers Draco. Quand il était heureux Harry supportait encore moins que ses amis ne le soient pas. C'est donc sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il alla frapper chez Malfoy.

« Ah, c'est toi. Que me veux-tu ? T'apitoyer sur mon sort ?

- ÇA SUFFIT LE MELODRAME ! C'EST A MON TOUR DE PIQUER MA BEUGLANTE ! Je n'ais jamais considéré que tu étais un poids mort ou un boulet et si tu m'avais laissé finir hier tu aurais pu me l'entendre dire à Sean. C'est vrai que je me suis occupé de toi parce que tu me faisais de la peine au début. Mais je pensais qu'on était devenu amis, c'est pour ça que j'étais heureux de passer les fêtes avec toi et que ça ne me dérangeait pas de ne pas aller à cette soirée hier soir. On ne s'était pas beaucoup vu cette semaine et j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi. Mais Monsieur prend la mouche pour un rien et nous joue la scène du pauvre martyr persécuté. Si c'est ça l'amitié pour toi je préfère laisser tomber même si je t'apprécie. » Face au manque de réaction du blond Harry fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner, mais il entendit Draco murmurer son nom. Quand il se retourna celui-ci lui fit de la peine, il tremblait et son regard était flou. Et il craqua.

« T'en vas pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Il veut plus de moi, il veut plus de moi, il veut plus de moi…

- De qui tu parles ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il ne veut plus de moi. Il ne veut plus de moi. » Draco ne pouvait plus que répéter cette phrase énigmatique, comme un disque rayé.

Harry pris le blond dans ses bras et pénétra dans la chambre, refermant la porte pour leur garantir un minimum d'intimité. Draco tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait près à défaillir à tout instant. Harry se laissa donc glisser le long de la porte serrant farouchement son précieux fardeau contre lui. Harry assis, Draco se pelotonna contre son torse en quête de réconfort. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les autres, il laissa donc libre cours à son instinct. Sa main droite passa doucement dans le dos de son ami en des cercles réconfortant et sa main gauche caressa lentement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il avait entamé un mouvement de balancier comme pour bercer un enfant. Le serpentard mis un long moment à se calmer avant de somnoler sur l'épaule du châtain. Harry ne lui demandait rien, il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Cette liberté, ce choix de parler ou se taire que le brun lui laissait, décida Draco à lui confier ce qui l'étouffait. Il avoua son impuissance et sa peur devant la possibilité d'être remplacé au profit d'un autre héritier, il lui expliqua ce que représentait pour lui son nom et sa lignée, mais aussi l'estime de son père et l'affection un peu distante de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il lui ouvrit son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Blaise ou Théo. Et Harry l'écouta, il ne chercha pas à le réconforter par des paroles inutiles ou en lui disant qu'il comprenait, parce que malgré tout il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ignorait ce sentiment d'appartenance à une famille, à un clan. Il se contenta d'être une épaule pour s'appuyer, une oreille pour s'épancher, il fut ce que Draco recherchait, un confident et pas un juge. Harry savait implicitement que ce que Draco lui révélait devait rester entre eux et ne serait plus jamais aborder et il respectait ce choix. Tacitement cette conversation à sens unique les avait réconciliés et c'est rassérénés qu'ils sortirent de cette chambre pour aller faire un tour et s'aérer les idées. Il y avait encore des non-dits entre eux, mais ils savaient que désormais ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre en cas de coup dur.

C'est un Harry tout guilleret qui pénétra à saint Joseph le lundi matin. Il était réconcilié avec Draco, il avait reçu une lettre de Ron lui parlant de la dernière invention des jumeaux et, fait le plus important, le célibat était enfin terminé pour lui. Il ne fit que croiser Tristan à l'intercours, mais le sourire que lui fit celui-ci lui confirma que le blond était toujours d'accord pour sortir avec lui. Cette simple idée suffit à mettre Harry la tête dans les étoiles. Le midi il était impatient de présenter son petit ami à Draco. Il était sûr que ces deux là allaient s'entendre comme larrons en foire, ils avaient le même type d'humour caustique et décalé ! La sonnerie égrenait encore ses dernières notes qu'Harry traînait déjà un Draco un brin étonné vers la cafétéria. Il pilla brusquement devant un blond que Draco ne connaissait pas, mais qui les accueillaient d'un air ravi. Draco constata que son ami était rouge et arborait un sourire niais. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Le brun pris son courage à deux mains et le taureau par les cornes :

« Dim, je te présente Tristan, c'est…euh…

- Je suis son petit ami et tu es ?...

_PETIT AMI, PAR MERLIN ! MAIS C'EST QUI CE CON ! Allez Draco montre leur que ça ne te fais rien. Tu peux y arriver _! …Dimitri Mattews, un ami d'Harry qui vient du même lycée.

- Ah c'est toi l'autre Anglais. Le ton de Tristan montrait le peu de considération qu'il portait à Draco. J'ai entendu parler de toi par les élèves de ta classe, mais je ne savais pas à quoi tu ressemblais.

_- A QUOI je ressemble ! Traite moi de chose tant que t'y ais ! Zen Draco, reste zen !_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir Harry, j'ai un peu l'impression de passer pour l'idiot qui est toujours le dernier au courant.

- J'suis désolé Dim, avec ce qui c'est passé samedi j'ai oublié de te le dire. Tu m'en veux vraiment ?

- Mais non idiot, on avait d'autres choses à penser. _Ainsi il est gay ! J'ai vraiment pas de bol ! Ç'aurait été plus facile s'il avait aimé les filles pour arrêter de le trouver attirant…_

_Samedi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé samedi ?_

- Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre. On s'installe à quelle table ?

- Je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas gêner. _Je refuse de tenir la chandelle_ !

- Mais non voyons reste tu ne déranges pas. _Casses toi ! Allez du balai !_

- Non je préfère vous laissez. A tout à l'heure 'ry.

- …Alors qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Il est gentil, hein ?

- Oui, oui, mais j'avoue avoir envie de parler d'autre chose que de ton pote. De nous par exemple… » Et la conversation dériva vers des sujets qui convenaient mieux pour un repas en amoureux.

Draco était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. En premier lieu, il y avait la tristesse. Voir Harry avec un autre le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il se sentait comme trahi et abandonné, il savait par avance que celui-ci aurait moins de temps à lui consacrer. Puis venait la colère, envers cette blondasse qui lui enlevait son Harry, mais surtout envers lui-même pour éprouver de pareils sentiments. Finalement venait la résignation par la force des choses : dans le fond, c'était une bonne chose, ça lui permettrait de ne pas succomber et de préserver son statut et son nom. Mais c'était si douloureux ! Avec de la chance cela irait en s'atténuant.

Cependant plus les jours et les semaines passaient et pire c'était. Draco sentait un étau lui enserré la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry et son compagnon. Il sentait la haine couler dans ses veines quand Harry lui parlait de l'autre avec CE sourire niais et CES yeux perdus dans le vague. Le poison de la jalousie s'instillait en lui jour après jour pour le torturer un peu plus à chaque nouvelle confrontation. Il avait cependant eu raison sur un point : Harry avait moins de temps pour lui. Malgré tout ils passaient quand même de longs moments ensemble et Draco se retrouvait régulièrement à faire le quatrième dans des sorties avec l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis.

Harry souriait à la vie. Certes il n'avait pas eu le blond de ses rêves, mais Tristan était le petit ami rêvé, gentil et attentionné, tout en ayant du caractère et de la conversation. Ils pouvaient passer des heures ensemble sans se lasser et Harry ne s'en privait pas. Ils multipliaient les sorties entre bowling, cafés, cinémas ou ballades. Lors de ces sorties Harry se sentait un peu comme une jeune fille choyée. Tristan venait le chercher et le raccompagnait toujours jusqu'à sa porte (ndla : _Qui a dit que c'est uniquement pour pouvoir l'embrasser ?)._ La seule ombre au tableau était l'inexplicable mésentente entre lui et Draco. Tristan ne faisait aucun effort pour apprendre à connaître et apprécier Draco et reprochait à Harry de passer trop de temps avec son ami. A chaque fois que le nom de Dimitri apparaissait dans la conversation, Tristan changeait de sujet, à l'image du jour où les deux blonds s'étaient rencontrés. Cette première conversation était le prototype du « problème Dimitri ». Tristan le rejetait dans tous les sens du terme. Cependant Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Dray de côté, il lui avait promis d'être là et il appréciait la compagnie de son ancien rival. D'une certaine façon, il voulait le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Ils entraînaient donc les deux garçons dans son sillage, multipliant les sorties, essayant différents types d'activités, tout pour faire baisser l'animosité entre eux. Malheureusement la seule chose qu'ils apprécièrent tous les deux fut l'après midi paint-ball parce qu'ils purent se tirer dessus et s'acharner l'un sur l'autre sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien faire. Ces disputes fatiguaient Harry, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter cette situation. Son côté griffondor et sa nature amicale et naïve faisaient qu'il était persuadé que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps. Pourtant plus la fête des amoureux approchait, plus l'atmosphère était tendue. Les deux blonds s'évitaient ou, le cas échant, se fusillaient du regard et Harry se sentait partagé entre eux deux. Finalement ce fut Tristan qui posa un ultimatum quelques jours avant la saint Valentin. Ou Harry cessait de fréquenter autant Dimitri ou c'était fini entre eux. Tristan accusa Dimitri de n'être qu'un arriviste et un parasite qui profitait du bon cœur d'Harry. Il s'en prit aussi au brun en lui reprochant de ne pas être honnête avec lui en sortant avec lui tout en étant attiré par un autre. Il termina sa tirade par une phrase assassine qui tourna dans l'esprit d'Harry toute la nuit suivante. « Si tu ne veux pas sauter le pas avec moi pour te préserver pour lui, on arrête là, sinon prouve moi que tu m'aimes et accepte de le faire avec moi. »

**A suivre…**

(1) Il s'agit d'un vers tiré du poème Le lac où on trouve aussi le célèbre « un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé ». Lamartine est un poète français qui appartient à la mouvance romantique.

Dans le chapitre suivant le choix d'Harry et un peu de répit entre deux malheurs pour Draco. Il s'appellera « et après, l'accepter », mais avant cela à la demande de plusieurs lecteur vous allez avoir un intermède qui porte sur Hermione.

SAYONARA


	6. Hermione vs Snape

**Pour un enfant**

**Auteur**: Micka, je persiste et je signe.

**Rating:** Moins de M pour l'instant ça c'est sûr, je dirais T par mesure de sécurité, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre pour l'instant.

**Warnings** : SI L'HOMOSEXUALITE VOUS GENE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, je n'accepterais pas de commentaire sur ce point. Pas de Mpreg. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 HBP.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand regret. Tout comme leur univers ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire originale m'appartient, la nouvelle apparence des persos aussi et Aria Black est rien qu'à moi, tout comme Tristan O'Connell. Pas touche je mords Grrrrrrrr !

**Résumé :** Fudge dans sa bêtise chronique prend une décision encore plus idiote que les autres. Il exile les jeunes sorciers les plus talentueux ou les plus susceptibles de devenir mangemorts dans le monde moldu, privés de leurs pouvoirs. Draco et Harry se retrouve dans le même lycée, ils se découvrent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais Draco décide de les ignorer et Harry choisit de sortir avec Tristan. Hermione est pour sa part envoyée en Espagne. Parmi tous les sorciers elle a choisit le professeur Snape comme correspondant. Celui-ci n'est pas très coopératif, comment Hermione va-t-elle justifier son choix et obtenir ce qu'elle veut ?

Je pensais vous le mettre plus tôt, mais mon ordinateur a pris la foudre et ne c'est pas remis des sequelles. Paix à ses circuits. Snif ! Donc voilà seulement maintenant cet intermède que certains m'ont réclamé. J'espère qu'il répondra à leurs attentes. A tous bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. J'essaierais d'être rapide pour le prochain chapitre mais mon job d'été est très prenant alors je peux rien promettre. Bye

En italique il y aura comme toujours les pensées, mais aussi le corps des lettres que s'échangent Hermione et Snape.

**Intermède 1 : Hermione**

_Professeur Snape._

_Au vu de votre réaction lorsque j'ai demandé à vous avoir comme correspondant, il me semble judicieux de commencer cette lettre par des explications succinctes, mais nécessaires. _

_Les directives du ministère interdisent d'échanger du courrier avec tout autre sorcier que celui enregistré, mais elles omettent de préciser des interdictions en ce qui concerne la correspondance avec des moldus. Etant une née-de-moldus, rien ne m'empêche de faire parvenir des nouvelles à mes parents sans enfreindre la loi. J'ai donc préféré garder la possibilité d'obtenir des nouvelles du monde sorcier en choisissant un correspondant sorcier._

_Le choix que j'ai effectué et qui s'est porté sur vous, vous a probablement étonné et dérangé, mais j'ai des raisons de l'avoir fait. Je tiens à être informée des évènements marquants de la communauté magique, car mes pouvoirs magiques mettent ma famille en danger en faisant d'eux des cibles potentielles. Par conséquent, je tiens à être assez au fait des dangers qui pourraient peser sur eux afin de leur conseiller de se cacher le cas échéant. Vous me semblez être le mieux à même de me tenir au courant, car vous êtes le plus souvent au cœur des évènements et vous êtes informés de ce qui se passe dans les divers camps. J'aurais certes pu choisir le professeur Dumbledore ou le professeur Mac Gonagall, mais j'ai craint qu'ils ne veuillent, comme toujours, me ménager et ne me transmettent pas les informations nécessaires. Je suis certaine que vous, professeur, vous n'aurez pas à cœur de me ménager et que vous me considérerez comme assez adulte pour prendre la place qui me revient dans cette guerre afin de protéger les miens._

_C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous avoir comme correspondant. J'espère que vous accéderez à ma demande. _

_Dans l'attente de votre hibou, je vous salue respectueusement._

_**Hermione Granger.**_

_Post Scriptum : Serait-il aussi possible que vous transmettiez de mes nouvelles à mes camarades de Griffondor ?_

Hermione relut une nouvelle fois la lettre qu'elle voulait envoyer au professeur Snape. Elle l'avait réécrite une dizaine de fois, mais elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite. _Le ton est-il trop pompeux ou pas assez cérémonieux ?_ _Cent fois sur le métier remettre son ouvrage…_Elle avait l'impression que les motivations dont elle faisait état ne suffiraient pas à convaincre le professeur. Elle était en outre persuadée qu'il devait être animé d'une rage froide à son égard et elle craignait de recevoir une beuglante par retour de hibou. Mais il faudrait bien qu'elle fasse avec, plus elle attendrait pour la lui envoyer pire se serait. Elle roula donc le parchemin avant de le sceller avec un cachet de cire. Elle appela le hibou que Seamus lui avait prêté en lui disant qu'il valait mieux un hibou dressé qu'un hibou sauvage et que lui avait ceux de l'école. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme lui. Fleck prit le courrier et s'envola dès qu'Hermione lui eut murmuré « Le professeur Snape à Poudlard ». _Alea jacta est, le sort en est jeté._ En observant l'oiseau devenir un point à l'horizon, elle pria pour que le professeur prennent bien cette missive.

XXXXXX

Le professeur Snape était tranquillement assis à la table du petit déjeuner. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et ses collègues pouvaient le sentir et évitaient de lui adresser la parole. Certains élèves dans la salle avaient eux aussi remarqué cet état de fait et pressentaient déjà que les cours de potion de la journée allaient être durs, très durs. Ils espéraient juste que rien ne viendrait mettre leur bourreau d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Leurs espoirs furent brisés par l'intervention d'un hibou, un si petit hibou…En effet, le professeur dégustait son café, inconscient des prières muettes de ses élèves, quand un stupide volatile s'écroula au milieu du plat de pudding placé devant lui, renversant par la même occasion le pichet de jus de citrouille posé à côté. Le professeur se retrouva recouvert d'un magma coloré et odorant, collant à souhait. Cette image aurait dû faire rire les élèves, comme la fois où Neville l'avait mentalement affublé d'une robe et d'un chapeau de sa grand-mère, mais les élèves restaient pétrifiés, persuadés que le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête et qu'ils ne survivraient pas à cette journée de cours vu l'état de nerf du maître des potions. Le professeur se tourna comme au ralenti vers le professeur Sinistra, située à sa gauche, persuadé que ce #bip# d'hibou lui était adressé. Celle-ci un peu effrayée par le regard noir de son collègue lui tendit le courrier en murmurant un timide : « C'est pour vous ».

Qui pouvait bien être l'inconscient qui osait perturber sa sacro sainte dégustation matinale de café. Les rares correspondants assez intéressés de sa personne pour lui envoyer un hibou, connaissaient aussi son irascibilité avant la fin du pot de café ! Ils étaient en outre conscients que le professeur refusait de recevoir son courrier le matin, comme le premier étudiant venu. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'importun allait vivement et amèrement le regretter avant de s'en mordre les doigts. Promis, il ne le ferait pas souffrir trop longtemps avant de l'achever…

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il décacheta la missive et découvrit avec stupéfaction que l'expéditeur n'était autre que cette insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout qui avait déjà eu le toupet de le prendre pour son confident ! Son visage passa par l'étonnement, la colère puis la rage froide. Il se leva abruptement, l'air revêche, un sourire de mauvaise augure sur les lèvres. Ses élèves ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire avant et finalement ils regrettaient de ne pas être restés dans l'ignorance : il était encore plus effrayant comme ça, il donnait vraiment la chair de poule. Il sortit à grands pas de la salle, ses robes tournoyant autour de ses jambes, donnant une ampleur majestueuse à sa silhouette et rendant son allure encore plus spectaculaire et impressionnante que d'habitude.

Il allait apprendre à cette impertinente à le déranger de la sorte. Il n'était déjà pas d'accord pour tenir le rôle de relais pour une élève en manque de reconnaissance, mais là il était carrément hors de lui. Elle qui voulait toujours tout savoir allait apprendre le prix à payer pour avoir déclencher son courroux !

Il pénétra vivement dans son appartement, laissant la porte claquer bruyamment derrière lui. Il fondit sur son bureau, arracha une plume à son support et empoigna une feuille de parchemin. Il écrivit d'une traite, d'une écriture rendue penchée par la précipitation et la colère, une courte missive qu'il signa rageusement avant de l'accrocher à la patte de son grand-duc. Celui-ci s'envola sur le champ, conscient de l'urgence de ce message.

Un peu calmé par son action, le professeur Rogue se laissa pesamment tombé dans son fauteuil préféré, la rage refluant peu à peu dans son esprit. Par acquis de conscience il reprit la lettre de la morveuse pour enfin la lire. Il n'y croyait pas, elle était encore plus inconsciente que ce qu'il croyait ! Vouloir protéger ses parents ! Le geste était louable, mais inconsidéré, elle ne serait jamais apte à affronter un groupe de mangemorts. Et le jugement qu'elle portait sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Bien sûr qu'il tient à la ménager, comme tous ces enfants ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il se sacrifiait tous les ans pour protéger Potter malgré lui ! Elle non plus n'avait rien compris. Bizarrement cela le décevait, il attendait mieux d'une étudiante aussi brillante ! Il n'était certes pas un philanthrope, mais il n'était pas le salaud sans cœur que tout le monde s'imaginait. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil, comme si le poids de sa réputation l'écrasait. Elle allait voir cette petite idiote.

Il prit de nouveau une plume et un parchemin.

_Mademoiselle,_

_Ma première réaction à votre courrier a été un peu vive. Elle était motivée par la seule réception de votre courrier à une heure inappropriée. Cependant je vous rappelle que je ne souhaitais ni ne souhaite être votre confident ou votre messager. Après lecture de votre missive, je ne peux pas non plus être votre informateur. Je peux comprendre le souci qui vous anime à l'égard de vos parents, mais je ne laisserais jamais une étudiante, aussi insupportable soit-elle, courir à la mort. Si une attaque était programmée contre votre famille, je ne vous en avertirai pas. Je suis par contre convaincu que le directeur prendrait les mesures appropriées. Il est d'ailleurs vraisemblable que dans un tel cas je serais l'infortuné chargé de les sauvegarder. _

_Je ne désire pas correspondre avec vous, mais puisque tel est mon rôle, je vous transmettrais les nouvelles qui ne vous mettrons pas en danger et ne vous conduirons pas dans un piège grossier._

_Pour que je reste dans de telles dispositions, je vous déconseille fortement de me faire parvenir vos lettres à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Si vous souhaitez persister dans cette correspondance inutile, envoyez moi votre hibou le soir à mon appartement._

_**Professeur Snape**_

_Post scriptum : je ne suis pas à votre disposition, je ne transmettrais donc pas à vos camarades la substance de vos courriers._

Une fois cette lettre écrite puis envoyé, le professeur se senti moins coupable et partit en direction de sa salle de cours, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres : il commençait par les septième année…Les Griffondors allaient souffrir. Finalement sa journée n'était peut-être pas totalement gâchée !

XXXXXX

Hermione s'était attendue à une réponse vive et virulente, elle avait même redouté une beuglante. Il avait fait pire, sa lettre était blessante, vexante, humiliante. Hermione était persuadée d'être protégée du sarcasme de cet homme par l'habitude, mais il n'en était rien. Sa missive, écrite vraisemblablement dans l'urgence et sous le coup de la colère, était une attaque tellement cinglante qu'Hermione pu presque sentir une gifle imaginaire atteindre sa joue. Elle se croyait immunisée, mais elle se mit à pleurer, seule dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle qui pensait qu'il y avait peut-être un fond d'humanité et de compassion chez cet homme, elle s'était bien trompée. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! _Plus naïve tu meurs !_ Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce hésitant entre l'accablement et la colère. _Non, mais quel salaud !_ Quand un deuxième hibou frappa au carreau, elle sursauta. Elle regarda le volatile avec stupeur et aussi avec un peu d'effroi. Seul la terreur des cachots pouvait lui écrire ! _Encore une lettre d'insulte ? Faites que ce ne soit pas une beuglante cette fois-ci ! _Elle ouvrit avec précaution la fenêtre, le dernier hibou l'avait pincée jusqu'au sang. _Tel maître, tel oiseau !_ Celui-ci resta tranquille et lui tendit la patte, soulagé de se débarrasser de la lettre. Hermione lui offrit un peu d'eau et de miamhibou avant de le laisser repartir vers l'Angleterre. Elle ouvrit ensuite le parchemin avec circonspection. _Ouf, ce n'est pas une beuglante !_

Des excuses ! … Du moins ce qui pour le professeur Snape s'apparentait le plus à des excuses. Hermione pensait qu'elle ne verrait jamais ça de sa vie. Comme quoi tout arrive. Il ne voulait pas accéder à ses requêtes, mais en tout cas ce n'était pas un non total, il acceptait de faire des concessions. En ce qui concerne les nouvelles pour ses amis, elle était sûre de l'avoir à l'usure. Au pire, Ron s'en chargerait à l'autre bout. Elle en arrivait presque à plaindre Snape, presque. L'idée de le noyer de détails inutiles et rébarbatifs la réjouissait déjà. Il allait apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de la traiter comme il l'avait fait. Il allait regretter ce courrier méprisant, foi d'Hermione.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions elle entreprit la rédaction de son premier compte-rendu.

_Professeur_

_Votre second courrier m'a agréablement surprise. Je comprends vos réticences à me transmettre des informations importantes. Le souci que vous vous faites pour vos étudiants est tout à votre honneur. J'espère que vous me ferez quand même part des nouvelles de moindre importance_. Hermione relut ce premier paragraphe. Ironique à souhait. Elle était sûre que le directeur de Serpentard le prendrait comme une insulte cinglante, mais dans l'absolu il ne pourrait rien y redire !

_En ce qui concerne votre position par rapport aux griffondors, faites comme bon vous semble, mais vous risquez d'être débordé par les demandes de mes petits camarades. Je vous aurais prévenu donc ne vous plaignez pas._

_J'ai été envoyée en Espagne en compagnie de plusieurs autres élèves de Poudlard dont j'ignore l'identité. Contrairement à certains, j'ai la chance d'avoir été placée dans une famille d'accueil. Celle-ci est adorable et a mis à ma disposition une chambre et un bureau. L'établissement scolaire laisse par contre à désirer. Le niveau est très inférieur à un établissement comme Poudlard. Ce n'est pas ici que je vais pouvoir engranger des connaissances. Cependant les bibliothèques de Madrid sont très riches et je peux y passer des heures à fouiller dans les rayonnages. Dans la section « ésotérique » j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un ouvrage de potions qui me semble sorcier et dont je vous ferais parvenir des extraits qui me semblent pertinents. _

_Quelles sont les nouvelles de la guerre dans notre communauté ? Y a-t-il eut dernièrement d'autres attentats ? Si jamais il y a eut des morts parmi des gens que je peux connaître ou dans les familles de mes camarades, pourriez-vous me l'indiquez ? Je vous remercie d'avance._

_Respectueusement._

_**Hermione Granger**_

_Post scriptum : Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry par Ron_ ?

Elle confia la missive au grand duc de Snape qui semblait attendre dans l'arbre voisin en lui précisant de l'apporter dans les appartements du directeur de serpentard le soir.

XXXXXX

Le professeur Snape touchait le fond. D'un côté il y avait cette pimbêche qui lui gâchait la vie avec sa stupide correspondance et de l'autre se trouvait le rouquin. Celui-ci le poursuivait pour savoir comment allait son amie. Entre les deux, il ne savait plus lequel était le pire. La première lettre de miss Granger l'avait mis dans une rage folle, la seconde avait provoqué un profond ennui et les suivantes avaient été sources de migraines. Le pire n'était pas de lire le stupide journal hebdomadaire que lui envoyait la griffondor, mais d'y répondre. Dumbledore s'assurait à ce propos qu'il le fasse correctement en le harcelant régulièrement avec des conseils sur la façon d'écrire à une jeune fille. _Par Merlin, il lui donnait des nouvelles du monde sorcier ! Il ne lui écrivait pas un roman d'amour que diable !_ Malheureusement pour lui cela ne semblait pas évident pour tout le monde et les élèves faisaient des gorges chaudes du pseudo béguin que la jeune fille aurait pour lui. Tant que la rumeur s'était arrêtée là, il l'avait supportée stoïquement. D'une certaine façon, elle était punie pour son audace. Cependant quand il surpris une rumeur selon laquelle il entretenait avec elle une liaison torride depuis plusieurs mois, il cru qu'il allait tuer quelques élèves. Les sourires condescendant et les conseils anodins en apparence que lui réservait Albus n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Il rêvait d'étrangler cette petite écervelée pour le mettre dans une telle situation. Dans ce contexte rester correct et poli dans ses lettres devenait une véritable gageure. En outre, l'obstination dont faisait preuve le jeune Weasley pour obtenir des nouvelles de l'autre peste l'épuisait aussi moralement. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir surgir à tous les coins de couloir pour le harceler de questions. Severus c'était fait un devoir de ne pas céder à son harcèlement, mais la première lettre de Granger n'était pas tout à fait erronée. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'il serait débordé par ces sales gamins de griffondor et elle avait eu raison. Ce qui l'empêchait de céder, c'était le souvenir du ton de cette lettre. Le premier paragraphe était ironique et sarcastique, le second était condescendant et le troisième n'avait pour but que de l'ennuyer et l'exaspérer.

Pourtant, le jour où il découvrit Ron faisant un sitting devant ses appartements alors qu'il revenait d'une épuisante réunion du personnel, il craqua. Il ne supporterait pas de l'avoir collé à ses basques une minute de plus. Il lâcha d'une traite : « oui, mademoiselle Granger va bien, elle est accueillie dans une famille adorable selon ses propres termes, elle peut piller en toute tranquillité une nouvelle bibliothèque. Donc monsieur Weasley tout va pour le mieux. Cinquante points en moins pour Griffondors et une retenue avec moi à vingt heure tous les soirs de cette semaine pour m'importuner et me rappeler que cette miss-je-sais-tout a cru bon de me prendre pour son confident ». Le rouquin avait tout d'abord semblé ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de sa camarade, mais il avait déchanté quand la sanction était tombée. _J'ai peut être perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre mademoiselle Granger !_

**Combat à suivre…**


	7. entre les deux mon coeur balance

**Auteur**: Micka, pour vous servir.

**Rating:** Moins de M pour l'instant ça c'est sûr, je dirais T par mesure de sécurité, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre pour l'instant.

**Couple:** Yaoi. Harry +… Mais pas tout de suite de toute façon.

**Warnings** : SI L'HOMOSEXUALITE VOUS GENE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, je n'accepterais pas de commentaire sur ce point. Pas de Mpreg. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 HBP.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand regret. Tout comme leur univers ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire originale m'appartient et Aria Black qui apparaît dans ce chapitre est rien qu'à moi. Pas touche je mords Grrrrrrrr !

**Résumé :** Fudge dans sa bêtise chronique prend une décision encore plus idiote que les autres qui va bouleverser le destin d'Harry et de certains de ses condisciples. Alors qu'il est sur le point d'aller se battre contre Voldemort, Harry se rappelle de tout ce que ça lui a apporté de néfaste, mais aussi des moments de bonheur qu'il a pu connaître grâce à cela. L'histoire se passe pendant la Sixième et la Septième année d'Harry.

**Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour le retard mais entre mon déménagement d'un bout à l'autre de la France, ma rentrée en grande école avec tous les soucis que ça comporte et mes premiers cours j'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant. _Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa_. Voici un chapitre on ne peut plus guimauve, résultat je ne suis pas trop satisfaite car je n'aime pas trop écrire ça, mais il fallait bien que j'y passe. Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant, il y aura de l'action, le retour d'autres persos et peut-être de la magie. En bonne logique le titre de la fic devrait y prendre tout son sens. Pour tous ceux qui ont hurlé contre Tristan vous allez pouvoir encore râler…niark, niark. Mais, promis Harry finira par être heureux. En tous cas je vous remercie tous pour vos review qui m'ont beaucoup encouragées et qui m'ont remonté le moral quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule dans une ville inconnue. Alors vraiment merci à vous sans qui cette fic avancerait encore plus lentement (si, si c'est possible). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_Finalement ce fut Tristan qui posa un ultimatum quelques jours avant la saint Valentin. Ou Harry cessait de fréquenter autant Dimitri ou c'était fini entre eux. Tristan accusa Dimitri de n'être qu'un arriviste et un parasite qui profitait du bon cœur d'Harry. Il s'en prit aussi au brun en lui reprochant de ne pas être honnête avec lui en sortant avec lui tout en étant attiré par un autre. Il termina sa tirade par une phrase assassine qui tourna dans l'esprit d'Harry toute la nuit suivante. « Si tu ne veux pas sauter le pas avec moi pour te préserver pour lui, on arrête là, sinon prouve moi que tu m'aimes et accepte de le faire avec moi. » _

**Rappel** Artur c'est le prénom d'Harry chez les Moldus.

**Chapitre 5 : **

Face au choix qui lui était proposé…non…imposé, Harry restait perturbé et dépité. Il ne pensait pas Tristan capable d'un tel chantage, lui qui le prenait pour un gentil garçon_. Il n'y a pas à dire, plus naïf que moi tu meurs ! Et dire que je lui faisais confiance !_ Harry récriminait contre Tristan, mais en son for intérieur il se sentait aussi coupable. Il était bien sorti avec le bel Irlandais pour contrer son penchant pour un blond inaccessible, mais au fil du temps il s'était pris à apprécier la compagnie de Tristan et il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça. Il se sentait d'autant plus désemparé qu'il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Ron n'était pas là et ignorait pour l'instant ses tendances sexuelles, Mione et ses conseils avisés était injoignable. Si ses amis d'ici avait bien pris son homosexualité, il ne se voyait pas leur demander conseil et il ne pouvait pas non plus en parler à Draco sans le mettre dans une position gênante. Il fallait qu'il s'explique avec Tristan, c'était la seule solution. Il lui ferait comprendre que Draco n'était ni un « parasite » ni un « arriviste » pour reprendre ses termes, mais son ami et que rien ne changerait cet état de fait. Il ne voulait pas que son histoire avec Tristan s'arrête là, mais il avait aussi promis à Draco d'être là pour lui et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Il devait faire comprendre à Tristan que l'Anglais n'était pas une menace pour lui : il n'était même pas gay, la preuve…euh…._il_ _a toujours fricoté avec cette pimbêche de Parkinson ! _ Il avait du mal à le comprendre, mais bouledogue ou pas, Parkinson restait une fille ! Dans le fond Harry comprenait que Tristan puisse être jaloux, et d'une certaine façon cela flattait son ego, mais là il allait trop loin.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait que du sommet de l'iceberg et Harry le savait. La dernière phrase de Tristan le prouvait. Harry l'avait tellement ressassée que les yeux fermés il pouvait la voir s'afficher en lettres de feu devant ses rétines :_ « Si tu ne veux pas sauter le pas avec moi pour te préserver pour lui, on arrête là, sinon prouve moi que tu m'aimes et accepte de le faire avec moi. »._ Harry aurait bien aimé lui répondre par l'affirmative, l'idée que même Ron l'avait fait avant lui le perturbant au plus au point (et oui le rouquin avait passé le cap avec Lavande avant de réaliser qu'il pouvait trouver mieux que cette idiote). Mais il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il agissait peut être comme une pucelle effarouchée ou une jeune fille romantique, mais il voulait prendre son temps, ne pas le faire à la sauvette juste histoire de dire qu'il l'avait fait. Tristan lui plaisait, il aimait passer du temps avec lui, mais il ne se sentait pas près à aller plus loin avec lui. D'une certaine façon la récente prise de conscience de son homosexualité jouait aussi sur son refus, il n'était pas sûr d'être près pour tout ce que ça impliquait. Il espérait juste que Tristan serait assez compréhensif pour accepter ses craintes et ses doutes.

C'est donc fort de toutes ces bonnes résolutions qu'Harry fixa rendez vous à Tristan dans un café. Ils avaient une longue conversation devant eux et Harry espérait qu'elle serait fructueuse pour leur couple.

Quand Tristan pénétra dans le café, Harry se leva fébrilement, heureux et inquiet de le revoir. La conversation à venir le mettait dans un état de nervosité intense, mais il était content que Tristan ait accepté de le voir. Cependant l'air revêche de celui-ci lui fit comprendre que la partie était loin d'être gagnée d'avance, sa plaidoirie avait intérêt à être sacrément convaincante.

« Bonjour Tristan, tu vas bien ?

- 'Jour, peut aller et toi ?

- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dis hier soir.

- Et alors, qu'as-tu choisi ?

- Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux, ce serait comme choisir entre ma main gauche et ma main droite. Toi tu es mon petit ami, mais lui c'est mon meilleur ami. Il vient du même endroit que moi, il comprend certaines choses de ma vie que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre. Il connaît certains de mes plus noirs secrets, des choses dont je ne peux ni ne veux parler avec toi. Si je ne peux plus le voir, qui va me servir de soupape et m'empêcher de virer fou dis moi ?

- Tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à moi !

- NON ! Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire, ce sont des histoires de familles dont les retombées seraient trop importantes pour que je t'en fasse part. Dimitri vient du même monde que moi, il comprend le poids des mensonges et des trahisons, des secrets que tu mets sous clé dans l'espoir de les oublier, des noms que tu tais en espérant les voir s'effacer d'eux-mêmes. Le monde d'où je viens n'est pas tout rose, il a une part d'ombre très importante et seul Dimitri peut le comprendre.

- De quel monde parles-tu ? Je n'y comprends rien !

- Lui et moi venons de la haute noblesse anglaise, de vieilles familles et qui dit vieille famille dit vieux secrets, anciennes querelles et luttes ancestrales.

- Toi, un gosse de riche, laisse moi rire.

- Je n'ai pas dit familles riches, j'ai dit vieilles familles. L'un ne va pas forcément avec l'autre. J'ai besoin de Dimitri et j'aimerai que tu le comprennes.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre entre vous.

- Dimitri est hétéro, il sort avec une certaine Pa…Patricia. _Grrr fichu sortilège !_

- Si tu es si sûr de toi, pourquoi avoir hésité sur son nom.

- Parce que je la hais, ce n'est qu'une traînée qui a toujours tout fait pour me causer des ennuis.

- Il n'est peut être pas intéressé, mais toi oui. La preuve tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. J'ai la trouille. Peur de mal faire, peur d'avoir mal, peur que tu me largues juste après. Je suis terrorisé tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Non, car ça prouve juste que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Je préfère en rester là plutôt que d'être avec quelqu'un qui voit en moi un bourreau.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris, je…

- Laisse tomber. Au revoir ».

Sur ces mots il se leva et tourna le dos à Harry. Il sortit, laissant à ce dernier le soin de régler l'addition. Harry, sous le choc, ne réalisa son départ que quand la porte du café se referma. Il se leva, mais il était trop tard et il le savait. Une page de sa vie venait de se tourner aussi inexorablement que la porte du café s'était refermée comme un mur entre lui et Tristan. Tel un automate, il paya les consommations et rentra jusqu'à chez lui, mais rendu devant sa porte il prit conscience que ce n'était pas dans sa chambre qu'il souhaitait se rendre et il se précipita chez Draco. Cependant il eut beau tambouriné contre la porte de celui-ci, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Ce fut la goutte qui fait déborder le vase et Harry éclata en sanglots silencieux. Il se laissa choir et entoura ses genoux de ses bras frêles. Son corps chétif secoué par les sanglots aurait ému le cœur le plus dur et Draco n'avait pas un cœur de pierre quand il s'agissait du brun. C'est pourquoi le découvrir de la sorte devant sa porte lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. _Qui a osé faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil !_ Il s'agenouilla doucement devant son ami qui, le reconnaissant, se sera frénétiquement contre lui. Draco avait une impression de déjà vu, sauf que la dernière fois c'était lui l'épave et qu'Harry était touchant quand il pleurait alors que lui était surtout pathétique. Il fit entrer son ami qui ne se calmait pas et commençait même à avoir du mal à respirer entre deux hoquets de chagrin. L'air allait bientôt lui manquer et Draco frisait la panique et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit : du bouche à bouche. Du moins pour lui c'était du bouche à bouche. Harry le perçut plus comme une tentative acharnée, mais maladroite pour l'embrasser. De là découla un quiproquo bienvenu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Pour te faire du bien.

- Je viens de me faire larguer et tu penses que CA me ferait du bien.

- Tu avais besoin d'air.

- Non je n'avais pas besoin d'air, j'avais juste besoin de Tristan.

- Pas lui qu'aurait fait ça pour te sauver.

- Me sauver ! N'exagère pas non plus, ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe.

- Il respire plus et il appelle ça une mauvaise passe ! Ca m'apprendra à vouloir faire du bouche à bouche à un ingrat.

- Du … du bouche à bouche…

- Ça s'appelle bien comme ça !

Et Harry éclata de rire. Cet idiot avait essayé de le réanimer alors qu'il respirait encore. Il ne m'a pas embrassé ! Devant l'air confus de son petit dragon, il décida de reprendre où ils en étaient.

- Oui ça s'appelle comme ça, mais je croyais que tu essayais de m'embrasser

- …

- Je sais que ça ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit, mais je suis qu'un ado plein d'hormones. Je suis désolé, je m'en vais.

- Non, reste. Draco avait saisi Harry par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. La douleur ressentie en le voyant pleurer lui faisait prendre conscience des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour le Survivant et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer. Au diable son honneur et sa famille. Tu es tellement myope que tu ne verrais pas le grand amour s'il était devant toi alors ça ne m'étonne pas que tu te sois trompé sur mes intentions. Mais tu te trompes sur un point : t'embrasser fait bien parti de mes fantasmes inavouables. »

Harry resta muet face à cette tirade et Draco en profita pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas profiter de la faiblesse émotionnelle du brun, que celui-ci risquait de lui en vouloir, mais il était trop tentant avec ses yeux de chiens battus, sa bouille enfantine et sa dégaine de jeune premier.

Harry, d'abord surpris, se laissa ensuite aller à la douce étreinte du blond. Il savait qu'il faisait une connerie et que ça finirait mal, mais il avait tellement besoin de réconfort, qu'on lui montre qu'on pouvait avoir envie de lui malgré tout. Si les baisers de Tristan avait un goût de fruit défendu, ceux de Draco était tout simplement divin, un aperçu du paradis, le marche pied vers le septième ciel. Harry adorait positivement et en redemandait, inconscient de leurs corps qui se serraient, de leurs mains qui cherchaient le contact de la peau de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus que sensation. Cependant, même les amoureux doivent respirer et ils durent se détacher l'un de l'autre. Plongés dans le regard de l'autre ils reprenaient doucement leur souffle. Et la réalité heurta de plein fouet Draco. Les yeux d'Harry étaient rouges et dilatés, ce n'était que sa détresse émotionnelle qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il s'écarta doucement d'Harry sans le brusquer, mais celui-ci réagit au quart de tour à cette séparation si minime soit-elle en augmentant l'écart. Avec l'air d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture il recula avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce pour courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Draco lui courut après, mais ça devait être dans les gênes d'Harry de le battre à la course à pied ou en balai. Devant la porte du brun, il s'arrêta peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire : expliquer au brun la raison de ses actes ou le laisser dans l'expectative et permettre à l'autre blondasse de revenir à la charge quand il se rendrait compte qu'Harry lui manquait. Soit il respectait la décision qu'il avait prise de préserver son honneur soit il jetait toutes ses valeurs aux orties. Etait-il près à remettre en cause l'éducation de toute une vie pour une attirance dont il ne connaissait pas la profondeur ?…Il l'avait quand même détesté pendant des années. Voir le brun sourire, lui parler pendant des heures, le serrer contre soi valait-il le fait de renier son appartenance familiale ? Il commença lentement à faire demi-tour et à rebrousser chemin dans le couloir, mais chaque pas qui l'éloignait du brun lui coûtait un peu plus que le précédent. L'image du brun ouvrant ses cadeaux de noël avec son adorable air de gosse émerveillé par le monde et ses beautés s'imposa à son esprit. Un tel cadeau de Merlin ne se refusait pas. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais la chance de rencontrer une autre personne qui sache autant l'émouvoir. Obéir au clan et épouser une jeune sorcière de sang pur ne le satisferait jamais. Aujourd'hui il avait la chance de choisir son destin, de ne pas obéir servilement. Finalement la réputation des Malfoy n'était-elle pas de tracer leur route sans que rien ne leur soit imposé ?

Fort de sa nouvelle décision, il partit faire le siège de son beau brun. La poliorcétique 1 n'était peut-être pas sa spécialité, mais il en connaissait la base : percer une brèche dans la défense ennemi, à lui de trouver les bons mots.

« Arthur !

- …

- Arthur ! ouh ! ouh !

- …

- Eh le balafré ! Tu vas arrêter de nous faire ta crise. C'est pas parce que t'es le survivant qu'on doit être à ton service. J'ai pas toute la journée devant moi pour mettre les choses au clair alors ta crise du petit héros malheureux tu la mets de côté et tu viens me causer comme un homme.

- Je suis pas un petit héros malheureux

- Au moins tu m'as répondu…

- Va te faire foutre

- Tss ! Langage Black. Pas à dire tu es bien comme ton chien de parrain.

- Comment oses-tu ? vociféra Harry en sortant de sa chambre comme une furie déchaînée

- J'ose parce que je suis moi et quoi que tu en dises mon cousin n'a jamais eu le langage châtié qui convenait à son rang. Maintenant que tu es sorti de ta retraite nous allons pouvoir parler sérieusement.

- J'ai rien à te dire.

- Ah non, tu ne retournes pas dans ta piaule et tu m'écoutes. Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment, mais après ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure il faut bien que je me lance. Oui je suis gay et à cause ou plutôt grâce à toi je viens de sortir du placard. Mais…si je t'ai embrassé c'est pas parce que je suis gay, mais parce que tu es toi. Je suis pas clair, mais je craque sur toi, je sais que c'est pas réciproque, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que j'ai pas fait ça juste parce que je t'avais sous la main. Je veux rien t'imposer, mais…oui ça fait beaucoup de mais, mais, encore un, je sais pas comment te le dire autrement, si un jour ça te dit je serais là. En attendant si t'as besoin d'une épaule ou d'un ami tu sais où me trouver.

- L'air contrit ne te va pas du tout, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu as raison c'est pas le bon moment pour moi, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas.

- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir quand tu me fais tes yeux de cocker battu

- Merci

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait l'autre… »

Et Harry raconta ses malheurs. Rien en apparence ne changeait. Mais en réalité toutes les bases d'Harry étaient bouleversées. Draco était attiré par lui, mais lui ne se sentait pas de commencer une nouvelle relation : c'était le monde à l'envers. Les jours passèrent, calmes et sans évènements majeurs jusqu'au jour où Tristan réapparu devant la porte d'Harry. Il disait avoir réfléchi aux propos d'Arthur et comprendre ses raisons, il s'excusait pour son attitude et tentait de recoller les morceaux. Harry ne lui avait rien répondu sur le coup, il avait toutes les cartes en main, mais ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Certes il aimait Draco, mais il n'était pas sûr de lui … et … surtout de l'autre. Ils s'étaient quand même détestés pendant de longues années et à Poudlard Malfoy était un connard suffisant, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il ne le redeviendrait pas et qu'il le blesserait. D'un autre côté, choisir Tristan c'était choisir la facilité et éviter la souffrance. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rester éternellement avec un moldu et donc la séparation serait déjà préparée dans sa tête.

Et pourtant…refuser de souffrir était-elle une excuse suffisante pour dire non à son cœur ? Il n'osait pas s'en convaincre et redoutait maintenant de devoir quémander de l'affection auprès du Serpentard après le rejet dont celui-ci avait souffert.

A ce qu'on disait, il était le Griffondor type, mais là il ne le ressentait pas. Il se sentait plutôt l'âme d'un serpi fuyant et préférant assurer ses arrières. Heureusement pour lui, une bonne étoile devait veiller sur lui, à n'en pas douter celle du chien. Les professeurs de sport avaient en effet organisé une course d'orientation dans la réserve naturelle située à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Le tirage au sort avait initialement répartis Harry et Draco dans des binômes différents, mais le destin étant ce qu'il était, le compagnon d'Harry dû se rendre à un enterrement et celui du blond déclara forfait pour cause de grippe. Il faut croire que Merlin veille pour réunir les hommes de bonne volonté.

Les deux jeunes gens furent donc lâchés ensemble au milieu de nulle part, selon les termes mêmes du blond. Celui-ci, plus que récalcitrant, se faisait tirer la patte, obligeant son partenaire à l'admonester, à le tirer par le bras et à se retourner à longueur de temps pour vérifier qu'il le suivait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, à force de ne pas regarder devant le brun finit par croiser un fossé ou plutôt par rencontrer sans douceur le fond d'un fossé, se foulant la cheville dans l'affaire et brisant ses lunettes sous son propre poids.

« Arthur, ça va, osa émettre à voix basse, très basse un blond très conscient de sa responsabilité dans la chute de son ami.

- A TON AVIS CRETIN ! COMME D'HAB IL FALLAIT QUE MONSIEUR FASSE SON INTERESSANT A PAS VOULOIR FAIRE COMME TOUT LE MONDE ET QUE CA ME RETOMBE DESSUS ! MAIS T'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE BIEN SUR, Y A QUE TON NOMBRIL QUI T'INTERESSE ! JE ME DEMANDE COMME J'AI PU TOMBER AMOUREUX D'UN CONNARD ARROGANT ET INSENSIBLE COMME TOI. MERDE …MERDE…Euh, j'ai rien dit … euh…oublie…

- Oublier qu'elle partie ? Celle ou Monsieur fait sa diva et me traite de tous les noms ou celle ou tu me déclares ta flamme.

- Les deux !

- Idiot. Aller, tends moi la main que je te sorte de là. Attrapant la main du brun il le remonta sur le rebord du fossé puis le réceptionna avec bonheur dans ses bras quand celui-ci vacilla à cause de la douleur de sa cheville. Tu vitupère puis tu te serres dans mes bras…j'aime bien ça.

- Tant mieux que ça te plaise car tu va devoir me porter… »

C'est ainsi que démarra sous les ronchonnements d'un petit dragon le couple entre les deux leaders de Poudlard. Ronchonnements qui se transformèrent rapidement en râlements prononcés. En effet, le brun, sous ses airs frêles et fragiles, pesait son poids et le terrain accidenté n'aidait pas le pauvre Draco à transporter son précieux fardeau. Dans le fond ce qui exaspérait le plus le blond, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas râler directement sur le Griffondor sous peine de le voir se tracter et de mettre de nouveau un temps fou à obtenir ses bonnes grâce. Il en était donc réduit à maudire la nature, toutes les divinités possibles et imaginables et surtout deux professeurs de sport irresponsables qui osaient abandonner de pauvres élèves en pleine nature hostile. Les deux pauvres professeur furent voués à toutes les gémonies et, bizarrement, eurent les oreilles qui sifflèrent durant toute l'après midi. Etrange coïncidence n'est ce pas ? alors qu'ils les maudissaient une fois de plus évoquant ce qu'il leur aurait fait subir s'il avait eu sa baguette, le brun lui fit judicieusement la remarque que s'il avait eut sa baguette, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait sorti de cette fou forêt.

Après, au moins une bonne heure de marche qui sembla durer une éternité à ce pauvre Draco et un trop court instant à un Harry ravi d'en profiter pour se serrer contre le Serpentard de ses rêves, il réussirent à rejoindre le point de ralliement.

Le retour à Dublin fut un moment hors du temps pour nos deux tourtereaux. Etant arrivés en premier au bus ils avaient pu s'installer tranquillement au fond et Harry s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son blondinet, fatigué par sa chute et shooté par les anti-inflammatoires que lui avaient donné les professeurs. Le blond passa tout le trajet a observé cet ange tombé du ciel rien que pour lui.

Ça y est, il l'avait son Cri-Cri d'amour, pardon son Dimitri d'amour. Cependant le plus dur restait à faire. Ce n'était pas construire une relation durable ou aborder le passage à l'acte. Non…pire…il devait en parler à … Ron et là les choses risquaient de se compliquer. A côté de cette terrible aventure, il était sûr que la lutte contre Voldemort était un jeu d'enfant. Dans le fond il était heureux de ne pas avoir à lui dire en face et de pouvoir lui avouer par lettre. La pilule risquait d'avoir du mal à passer et il préférait ne pas voir son meilleur ami s'évanouir ou être malade et surtout il préférait éviter les sorts de désillusion, de confusion et autres sortilèges du même acabit pour démasquer une mauvaise plaisanterie. … Avec de la chance il aurait oublié et se serait calmé d'ici leur prochaine rencontre…Quoi on a bien le droit d'être optimiste. Que diable ! Il avait survécu à l'Avada il devrait pouvoir tenir le choc face à une furie rousse, sauf si Ginny s'en mêlait, là il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. C'est qu'elle est teigneuse la petite dernière !

Prenant son courage et sa plus belle plume à deux mains il se décida à trouver une formule pour lui annoncer LA chose…

_Salut compagnon_. Non trop ambiguë vu la situation.

_Salut vieux_. Mieux, neutre, affectueux, confiant. Ça devrait aller.

_Comment vont les choses à Poudlard ? J'espère que vous torturez bien les serpis et Snape. Est-ce qu'Hermione lui a encore fait des misères ? Avec de la chance il fera une dépression avant mon retour._ Entrée en matière des plus classiques. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

_Ici les choses ont bien changées depuis ta dernière visite. _ Non trop brutal. _Ici les choses se passent bien. Je me sens presque comme chez moi et je suis entouré par des gens extras. Tu te souviens de Dimitri, le mec que tu as trouvé étrange lors des vacances de Noël ? Le blond qui habite dans la même cité étudiante que moi ? Comment te dire ça camarade ? Nous sommes devenus très proches…Ne t'inquiètes pas tu es toujours mon meilleur ami et Hermione non plus n'est pas détrônée. Mais…ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, c'est moi, je…j'ai réalisé des choses sur moi. Je cherche avec lui quelque chose de différent d'avec vous c'est une relation qui m'apporte ce qui me manquait. Je me sens plus complet. Il me stabilise dans ce monde si loin de tout ce que je tenais pour acquis. J'espère que tu comprendras et ne condamneras pas cette relation, car ton opinion est la plus importante pour moi et c'est pour ça que je t'en parle._

_Dans l'attente de ta réponse je sens que je vais tourner en rond alors me fait pas trop attendre._

_Ton meilleur pote_

_H._

Finalement, il avait arrêté de se poser des questions et avait écrit les choses telles qu'elles lui venaient. Ça ne lui rapporterait pas un grand prix de littérature, mais il pensait tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Il cacheta la lettre sans la relire, laissant même les ratures, puis il appela Edwige qui nichait dans un arbre à côté de la cité. L'envol de l'oiseau fut le début du calvaire pour Harry.

Heureusement pour lui le volatile fut vite de retour avec son précieux fardeau. Harry ouvrit fébrilement la lettre, craignant d'y lire un rejet.

_Salut vieux,_

_Etrange ta lettre ! T'avais fumé quoi ? je vois pas en quoi il y aurait un probleme ? C'est normal que tu te sois rapproché de quelqu'un, t'es quand même là depuis un moment et t'es pas sorti de l'auberge. Je suis pas jaloux t'inquiètes. Et c'est normal qu'il te donne l'impression d'être entier. T'es quand même à moitié moldu…_

_Bon j'ai plus intéressant, BEAUCOUP plus intéressant. Ces imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle ont fait parler d'eux et vont sans doute être interné à Azkaban. Ils ont été envoyé aux Etats-Unis et là bas ils ont pu se procurer des armes moldus. Des cabarines je crois. Ils ont attaqué un groupe de moldu. Heureusement ils ne savaient pas s'en servir et les ont utilisées comme massues. Il y a eu des blessés mais ils ont été arrêté par la police. Les aurors les ont récupérés et sous veritaserum ils ont avoué vouloir se débarrasser des moldus pour l'autre psychopathe. Les titres des journaux étaient impressionnants. Deux jeunes mangemorts arrêtés en pleine crise de démence. Je te laisse imaginer les réactions des gens. Que fait le ministère ? Il a su mettre nos enfants au ban de la société et les abandonner chez les moldus, mais que fait-il réellement pour nous protéger ? si ces deux malabars sans cervelle et sans baguette magique ont pu faire de tels dégâts que pourraient faire des mangemorts expérimentés et armés ? blablabla Maman nous a fait une crise, s'inquiétant pour Gin, Mione et toi. Elle est encore plus mère poule qu'avant. L'angoisse !_

_Bon je te laisse à plus vieux_

_Ron_

Il l'acceptait ! Harry en aurait fait des bonds de joie, mais sa chambre ne se prêtait pas trop à ce genre d'exercice. Il avait envie d'embrasser tous ceux qu'il pourrait rencontrer, euh, en fait surtout un beau blond…Il fallait qu'il lui annonce et qu'il lui parle des deux gorilles et de leur idiotie congénitale. Mais avant il tenait à remercier Ron pour sa largeur d'esprit. Il griffona en vitesse un petit mot.

_Merci vieux d'accepter aussi bien la nouvelle de mon homosexualité. Je savais que t'étais le meilleur ami possible. Merci aussi pour les nouvelles fraîches. A plus._

_Harry._

Le courrier à peine expédier il se précipita vers la chambre de son homme pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Coucou mon ange

- Mon ange ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander pour m'appeler comme ça ?

- Rien c'est juste que je suis heureux.

- Et c'est moi qui te fais cet effet

- Non. Devant la mine dépitée de Draco, il se reprit. Pas que toi. J'ai écrit à Ron à propos de nous et il l'a super bien pris et ça me soulage. J'avais tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille…

Il ne put pas finir sa diatribe enthousiaste, Edwige s'était engouffrée dans la chambre et secouait devant Harry le message d'un rouge soutenu qu'elle tenait entre ses pattes. Harry le visage défait. Se saisit avec précaution de la beuglante sûr du nom de son expéditeur.

_« T'ES MALADE ! T'AVAIS PAS ECRIT ÇA ! T'AVAIS JUSTE DIT QUE C'ETAIT TON POTE ! ET DEPUIS QUAND T'ES GAY ! TU M'ANNONCE ÇA COMME SI C'ETAIT LA CHOSE LA PLUS NATURELLE DU MONDE ! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? COMMENT PEUX TU SORTIR AVEC CE TYPE EN PLUS ? IL EST PLUTOT BIEN FOUTU MAIS IL A L'AIR SNOBINARD ET DEPRESSIF ! ON DIRAIT L'AUTRE FOUINE ! Mauvaise image mentale ! JE PEUX PAS ACCEPTER ÇA COMME ÇA. T'es toujours mon pote mais il me faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps et je peux pas te promettre de réussir à passer au dessus de ça. ON A QUAND MEME PARTAGE NOS DORTOIRS ET NOS VESTIAIRES PENDANT SIX ANS et cette idée me perturbe. Je ne te comprends pas et ça ne changera peut être pas tout de suite. Je préférerais que tu ne m'écrives plus pendant un moment. »_

« Et tu ne lui a pas encore annoncé que j'étais la fouine en question…. »

1 La poliorcétique est la science militaire du siège d'une ville.

A SUIVRE…


	8. Quand tout s'arrange ou presque

**Pour un enfant**

**Rating **: Je pense que ce chapitre est assez soft pour rester dans le T, mais si pour vous c'est du M n'hésitez pas à me le dire

**Couple **: Yaoi : Ca y est Harry et Draco, et les choses avancent enfin pour eux deux. YATTA. Par conséquent si l'homosexualité vous gêne passez votre chemin, je n'accepterais pas de commentaire sur ce point. Pas de Mpreg.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi, même si par moment ils seront OOC. Snif snif je les aurais bien gardés pour moi, tant pis. (attention Aria est bien à moi)

**Résumé :** Fudge dans sa bêtise chronique prend une décision encore plus idiote que les autres qui va bouleverser le destin d'Harry et de certains de ses condisciples. Alors qu'il est sur le point d'aller se battre contre Voldemort, Harry se rappelle de tout ce que ça lui a apporté de néfaste, mais aussi des moments de bonheur qu'il a pu connaître grâce à cela.

Après une longue période d'improductivité j'ai enfin réussi à pondre un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne pensais pas que la première année en grande école était aussi horrible. Tout le monde me disait que j'allais me la couler douce, mais ces salauds ont changé toutes les modalités et je bosse comme une malade et comme j'ai la moitié des cours sur Paris et l'autre sur Lyon, mon temps libre se réduit comme peau de chagrin. Alors mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. J'espère que l'attente vaudra le coup et que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop. Merci à ma bêta Hayden pour son travail sur tous mes chapitres. Elle est tellement efficace qu'elle se retrouve au chômage technique, car elle corrige plus vite que j'écris alors merci à elle. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont reviewés notamment les anonymes.

**Chapitre 6 : Quand tout s'arrange**

La trahison de son meilleur ami et la distance que celui-ci mettait entre eux rendaient Harry malheureux. L'attitude de Ron ternissait son nouveau bonheur, le rendait moins pur et brillant. Quand il voyait Draco, son cœur battait la chamade, une bouffée d'amour l'envahissait, mais elle était trop vite suivie d'une vague de honte et de tristesse qui remontait de son estomac vers ses poumons. Ces sentiments mêlés enserraient sa cage thoracique comme dans un étau et il devait alors chercher son souffle et se forcer à respirer normalement. Et surtout il se sentait obligé de ne rien laisser paraître. Il savait que son petit ami s'inquiétait pour lui et il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse plus de mauvais sang pour lui. Alors il faisait bonne figure, il souriait, il riait, mais son sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux et son rire avait perdu de sa sincérité. Quand le poids des regrets, ou des remords ? … il ne savait plus vraiment…, était trop lourd, il allait se blottir entre les bras forts de son compagnon. Il ne disait pas un mot, puisant juste dans cette étreinte l'énergie de sourire encore et de respirer un peu plus longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le rejet de Ron le blesserait autant. Quand Ron s'était détourné de lui lors de sa quatrième année il avait été triste, mais la colère et la rancœur avait vite pris le pas sur sa tristesse. Il avait été déçu, énervé, mais jamais anéanti comme il l'était à présent. Comment ce faisait-il que les mots de Ron le blesse autant ? N'était-il toujours pas immunisé contre les propos plein de fiel ? Les articles de Rita Skeeter ne lui avaient-ils rien enseigné ? Belles questions rhétoriques n'est-ce pas ? Mais quand un ami nous dit ces mots qui blessent, ils font toujours mouche, car justement c'est un ami. Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de l'affection ou de la confiance qui nous lie, en fait, c'est plus pragmatique. Un ami proche nous connaît souvent mieux que nous-mêmes, il sait ce qui nous fait mal et quand il nous en veut il sait d'instinct où taper pour que ça nous blesse profondément. Voilà pourquoi les disputes entre les meilleurs amis du monde sont souvent les plus sanglantes. Harry souhaitait plus que tout que Ron prenne conscience de la vérité de ce proverbe moldu « Un ami c'est quelqu'un qui vous connaît bien, mais qui vous aime quand même ». Lui l'acceptait bien avec sa jalousie, ses gamineries et son incapacité à dire deux mots à Hermione sans l'énerver. Alors pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas passer sur ce léger détail qu'était son homosexualité, bon peut-être pas si léger que ça, mais pas si grave, non ? Ces questions torturaient son esprit même s'il ne laissait rien paraître à l'extérieur…

…Ou tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Draco n'était pas dupe des apparences trompeuses que présentait son petit ami. Mais d'une certaine façon, il savait qu'Harry savait qu'il savait et qu'à un moment il serait près pour crever l'abcès, même s'il était trop tôt pour l'instant. Alors il le cajolait, se montrait affectueux et attentionné, sans en faire trop, en restant lui-même. Et Harry se montrait sensible à ses attentions et à l'expression discrète, mais constante de ses sentiments à son égard. Malgré l'esprit torturé et le regard souvent perdu dans le vide de son compagnon, leur relation avançait à grands pas et leur complicité n'avait cessée de grandir. Cependant Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, il se demandait sans cesse si son compagnon était bien conscient de leurs actes, de cette main qui s'égare, de ses corps qui se serrent, de ses chairs qui se dressent. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se réveille un matin dans son lit et lui reproche d'avoir abusé de lui. Alors il se retenait, il bridait son instinct, empêchait ses mains de trop partir à l'aventure, ses lèvres de trop goûter la peau de l'autre, mais il savait que bientôt il succomberait à l'appel de la chair. Conscient de sa faiblesse, il agit comme tout bon Serpentard, il commença à fuir. Pour ne pas le blesser mieux valait tenir le brun à distance que de lui sauter dessus comme un animal en rut.(ndc très poétique) Il se mit donc à espacer leurs étreintes, à passer du temps loin de lui. Ça le tuait, mais il fallait bien le protéger, non ?

_Il sort encore sans moi. Il passe de plus en plus de temps à l'extérieur. Pourquoi ? Il refuse de me dire où il va et dans quel but. Il m'ignore et me fuit, il m'évite et ne me serre plus dans ces bras. Pourquoi ? Ses mains ne s'égarent plus sur mes hanches et il remet les miennes à leur place. Pourquoi ? Ces baisers sont moins passionnés et plus espacés, ses bras ne me retiennent plus. Pourquoi ? Se…se pourrait-il que…non…ça ne peut pas être ça…non pas déjà, pas maintenant…il me l'a bien dit, il m'aime. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner maintenant que j'ai accepté de tout perdre pour lui. Il ne peut pas déjà s'être lassé. N'étais-je qu'un jouet ou un pari ? Un nom sur son tableau de chasse ?_ Ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit d'Harry à qui le nouveau détachement de Draco n'avait pas échappé. Et comme le manque de confiance et de dialogue est le plus grand ennemi de l'amour, leur couple était d'ores et déjà au bord du gouffre. Et plutôt que d'affronter cette réalité, Harry jouait l'autruche tandis que Draco tentait de se persuader que c'était le mieux pour chacun d'eux. Un observateur extérieur les jugerait idiots d'agir ainsi, d'abandonner sans combattre, mais quand on a 17 ans et une vie sentimentale inexistante ou chaotique, que l'on doute d'être capable d'aimer ou d'être aimé, alors toute rationalité est exclue. Ils allaient droit dans le mur et avec bonne grâce en plus, mais la bonne étoile d'Harry décida encore une fois de changer la donne. Sirius devait en avoir du travail là haut pour rendre heureux son imbécile de filleul, mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause paraît-il.

Harry était prostré dans sa chambre à ressasser ses idées noires quand Coquecigrue se prit littéralement la fenêtre dans le bec_. Coq ? Oh mon Dieu c'est Ron_ !!! Il se précipita à la fenêtre ouvrit le battant d'un geste vif et ample. _Quel pu de c de volatile de m_ ! Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher un chapelet de juron de sortir de ses lèvres. Le malheureux hibou s'était assommé et gisait en bas de la résidence, inconscient. Harry se précipita vers sa porte, courut comme un dératé vers le rez-de-chaussée, manquant de ce casser le cou deux fois dans les escaliers. Mais bon, il ne tomba pas donc l'honneur resta sauf. Il prit délicatement l'oiseau dans ses mains. Il était K.O., mais il s'en remettrait. Harry ramassa aussi le courrier que Ron lui avait envoyé mais il ne l'ouvrit pas, il voulait être chez lui pour découvrir ce que son ami lui avait écrit.

Draco n'en pouvait plus de voir son amour malheureux. Il fallait qu'ils parlent et crèvent l'abcès, sinon la santé mentale d'Harry risquait de ne pas résister longtemps. C'est pourquoi il marchait avec conviction vers la chambre de celui-ci quand il fut stoppé par les cris hystériques qui sortaient de ladite chambre.

« _Quel con, mais quels cons !!!...J'en ai marre de ces deux imbéciles !!! Il peut bien m'envoyer sa bénédiction ça sert plus à rien ! ….Je hais ma vie, je les déteste pour toujours m'abandonner au premier obstacle !...Et merde, font chier !_ »

Ces exclamations hargneuses furent suivies d'un bruit de verre cassé. Dans un élan de rage le brun avait dû lancer un verre ou une assiette contre le mur.

_Il me déteste ?! Mais je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! Griffondor stupide ! Ou plutôt GriffondorS stupideS ! Si la belette ne s'en était pas mêlée il n'y aurai jamais eu de souci._ Maintenant c'était à lui de réparer les pots cassés. _Merci weasel…_

DRINGGGGGGG

« _Quoi_ ? Harry avait ouvert la porte violemment, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gonds et regardait hargneusement son vis-à-vis. _Ah, c'est toi._ Il eut un rire cynique et blasé.

- _Apparemment ma présence ne te réjouis pas, j'avoue que j'espérais un meilleur accueil._

_- Et en quel honneur ?_

_- Parce que je suis ton petit ami peut-être ?_

_- Tu l'es bien quand ça t'arranges_

_- Répète un peu CA_, la voix de Draco s'était faite froide et coupante, acérée comme une lame.

- _J'ai dit que tu te comportais comme mon petit ami quand ça t'arrange. Quand tu décides que tu es d'humeur à me câliner tout va bien et autrement je peux aller me faire voir._

_- T'es vraiment aveugle ! PUT ! Si je te tiens à distance c'est pour éviter de te sauter dessus et de te prendre là tout de suite dans un couloir ou sur le sol ! BOR ! Tu mets mon self-control à rude épreuve. J'ai tout le temps envie de toi, de t'embrasser, de simplement te serrer dans mes bras, d'entendre ta voix. Mais tu n'es pas en état de faire passer notre relation au stade supérieur et tu finirais par m'en vouloir de t'avoir ravi ton innocence à un moment où tu étais paumé. Et moi…moi…je supporterais pas que tu me rejettes c'est pour ça que je prends mes distances._

_- …_ Harry imitait à la perfection la carpe sortie de l'eau. _Vous saviez qu'il y avait eu des carpes contre-révolutionnaires _? 1 Non Harry concentre toi sur ce que le beau blond en face de toi vient de te dire. _Tu ne me rejettes pas_.

- _Mais non imbécile._ Pour appuyer ses dires, le blond le pris dans ses bras comme on cajole une petite chose fragile et précieuse. _D'ailleurs j'étais venu te proposer une sortie._

_- Une de celles où tu agis en bon pote ?_

_- Non, en amoureux fou. Je pensais à un film, un dîner en amoureux et la fête forraine. Ça te tente ?_

_- A une condition._

- … Le blond avait levé un fin sourcil aristocratique en seule réponse.

- _Embrasse moi_. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, apposant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. D'abord, ce ne fut qu'un attouchement une succession de baisers papillons, comme pour apprendre de nouveau leur forme, leur douceur, pour y laisser sa marque comme une brûlure au fer rouge dans l'âme du brun. Il savourait ce doux contact, se laissant une nouvelle fois enivré par la douce odeur du brun,(ça fait beaucoup de brun..) mélange de cannelle et de pomme verte, douce effluve qui enchantait ses sens et lui faisait oublier où il était et qui il était, résumant son monde à un seul être. Délicatement il redessina le contour des lèvres du brun qui les ouvrait déjà, l'invitant à pénétrer dans l'antre du plaisir. Et leurs langues se retrouvèrent, se savourèrent. Le baiser était doux, Draco ne cherchait pas à dominer, mais à apprivoiser, comme il le ferait avec un cheval sauvage et rétif, même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Harry était véritablement rétif. Les petits gémissements qui naissaient dans les profondeurs de sa gorge démontraient le contraire. Draco mis fin au baiser faute d'air, mais ne rompit pas le contact, les baisers papillons reprirent, sur ses lèvres, son nez, ses paupières, ses joues où coulaient des larmes de bonheur. Draco les bu comme on boit l'ambroisie2, y tirant force et confiance. Ils s'aimaient et rien ne pourrait les séparer. Les minutes passèrent, ils restaient perdues dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Puis une porte claqua à l'étage, les ramenant dans la réalité. Rougissant comme deux collégiens, ils s'écartèrent, leurs doigts entremêlés seuls témoins de leur amour partagé.

A la sortie du cinéma, ils ne se rappelaient plus de quoi parlait le film, mais cela avait-il la moindre importance ? Ils étaient ensemble et rien d'autre ne comptait. Ils trouvèrent un restaurant d'aspect convivial et s'installèrent dans le hall de celui-ci attendant qu'on les place. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux, jetant un coup d'œil à leurs mains entrelacées et aux joues rouges de gêne du brun. Il les conduisit à l'écart à une petite table un peu cachée par une plante. Puis il se pencha vers eux comme pour leur faire une confidence.

« _Dites moi les jeunes, c'est la première fois que vous sortez en couple au resto_ ?

Seuls le rouge d'Harry et l'air supérieur du blond lui répondirent.

- _Je dis ça pour vous, mais bon. Juste un conseil, la prochaine fois choisissez un resto où y a l'arc en ciel._

_- L'arc en ciel ?_

_- C'est pas possible d'être aussi innocents ! Ca veut dire que les gays y sont acceptés, pas comme ici où ils sont au mieux tolérés._

_- Oh !_

_- Comme tu dis mon petit gars. Bon je vous laisse faire votre choix_ »

Pendant qu'Harry s'extasiait sur la gentillesse du serveur, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller celui-ci du regard. _Non je ne suis pas jaloux, je déteste juste qu'on se mêle de mes affaires !_ Cependant l'air joyeux et les yeux lumineux de son petit ami eurent raison de son mauvais caractère et ils passèrent un agréable dîner à deviser de choses et d'autres.

La soirée au parc d'attraction fut …comment dire… romantique selon Harry, un peu gnangnan selon Draco, mais pour eux deux amoureuse. Ils rirent dans le grand huit, ou plutôt Harry rigola du visage défait et des cheveux ébouriffés de Draco, Harry se pelotonna dans les bras forts de son aimé dans le train fantôme, pas effrayant pour deux sous, et la grande roue fut le témoin de leur bécotage la tête sous les étoiles.

Une soirée somme toute banale pour un couple, mais une soirée qui s'éternisa et se prolongea doucement, mais sûrement en une nuit. Devant la porte d'Harry ils ne purent se résoudre à se séparer et se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit du brun, s'embrassant de loin en loin se souriant et silence, se serrant contre l'autre en quête d'une impossible fusion de leurs deux êtres. Puis des caresses légères comme des plumes, hésitantes, tremblantes effleurèrent leurs peaux. Des mains touchèrent sans se poser l'épiderme de l'autre, caresse inachevée, mains prêtes à s'envoler à la moindre rebuffade de l'autre. Et les gestes se firent plus sûrs, les étreintes plus appuyées, la chair se révéla, exempte de tout vêtements. Les baisers devinrent plus fiévreux, leurs esprits cédèrent la place à leurs sentiments. Douceur des effleurements, chaleur des lèvres sur le corps, fièvre du désir qui monte, douleur aiguë, retour du plaisir plus intense, vague de bonheur, fusion des âmes. Ils se laissèrent porter sur la cime de la jouissance, retombant enlacés, épuisés, mais heureux et s'endormirent sur de derniers mots doux.

Se réveiller dans les bras de l'autre, ils en avaient tous les deux tant rêver depuis ce matin de noël où leurs corps avaient fait le pas que refusait leurs esprits. C'est donc apaisés et comblés qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux pour les plonger dans l'âme de l'autre offerte à leur curiosité. Se fut Harry qui rompit cet instant de béatitude :

« _Bonjour mon ange._

_- Bonjour à toi aussi._

Un nouveau silence confortable se réinstalla entre eux.

_- Euh, Ron m'a écrit qu'il accepte pour nous, je l'ai su hier, mais je voulais pas te le dire pour pas que tu crois que c'est pour ça que nous … que toi et moi on a…_

_- Je sais et je m'en doutais pour la belette. Je suis content pour toi._

_- Merci, merci d'être là et de m'aimer._

_- Idiot._ »

C'est ainsi que leur relation fit un pas décisif en avant. Ils savaient qu'il restait des non-dits entre eux, que des écueils seraient sûrement présents sur leur route, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre. S'installa alors une routine amoureuse qui aurait pu durer longtemps si le ministère ne leur avait pas envoyé une dépêche.

_« Cher élève,_

_Au vu de votre comportement tout à fait satisfaisant vis-à-vis des moldus pendant ces derniers mois, le Ministère de la Magie vous autorise à revenir dans le monde sorcier pour la période des vacances de Pâques afin de participer aux célébrations magiques en l'honneur de Gaia. Vous devrez nous faire part de votre lieu de résidence pendant ces quinze jours au moins une semaine avant, sachant que la liste restrictive éditée en début d'année est toujours valide. Vous pourrez au choix reprendre votre apparence ou conserver celle que le Ministère vous a attribuée._

_En vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Que Gaia soit avec vous._

_Le Ministère de la Magie. »_

Harry sautillait déjà de bonheur à l'idée de rentrer, de pouvoir aller au Terrier et de revoir ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Draco était beaucoup plus réservé. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, pas que les cérémonies gaiaques lui manquent, mais il aurait aimé voir sa mère, savoir si elle allait bien. Il voulait pas de ce petit frère, mais il n'aimerait pas que sa mère soit mal, alors il était prêt à faire des efforts vis-à-vis du, pour l'instant, fœtus. Il ne pouvait pas aller avec sa sœur, elle lui faisait clairement la tête depuis noël. Et il devrait ce séparer d'Arthur pendant quinze jours. _Youpi, merveilleuses vacances en perspective_ ! Il essaya de faire bonne figure, mais son petit ami s'aperçut vite de son manque d'enthousiasme. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre le malaise du blond, mais il ne dit rien, respectant le silence de l'autre garçon. Cependant une drôle de lueur s'était allumée au fond de ses beaux yeux dorés et Draco commença à s'inquiéter. _Quelle idée folle et dangereuse a-t-il encore eu ?_

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry profita de l'absence du Serpentard pour écrire une lettre à Ron.

_« Salut vieux,_

_Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, j'ai le droit de rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques. J'avoue que j'adorerais venir au Terrier, en dehors de Poudlard c'est le seul endroit que je peux appeler ma maison. J'ai une envie folle de faire du quidditch avec tes frères, de manger la délicieuse nourriture de ta mère et même de dégnommer le jardin, mais surtout j'ai envie de te revoir tout comme Hermione qui je suppose sera des nôtres. _

_Cependant j'ai une faveur à te demander. Dimitri n'a personne chez qui aller pendant les vacances, il n'a pas de famille qui puisse l'accueillir, il est dans la situation où je serais si je ne t'avais pas. Je sais que ça te sembleras sans doute égoïste, mais accepterais tu qu'il vienne aussi ? Les fêtes de Gaia sont une fête de famille et maintenant c'est lui ma famille et je ne peux pas l'abandonner dans cette période de fête. J'espère que tu comprendras. Si c'est impossible, tu excuseras mon absence auprès de ta famille._

_Harry »_

Une heure était à peine passée que Coq revenait à tire d'ailes et déposait entre les mains d'Harry la réponse de Ron

_« Salut espèce d'imbécile,_

_Maman est ravie que tu veuilles bien venir passer Pâques à la maison. Ton ami sera le bienvenu aussi. Je sais que je l'ai mal pris au début, mais je pensais que ma lettre d'excuse et celles qui ont suivies m'auraient fait pardonner. Tu es comme mon frère, alors si lui c'est ta famille, eh ben je vais essayer de bien m'entendre avec mon nouveau beau-frère. De toute façon ça pourra pas être pire qu'avec Pénéloppe, la petite amie de Percy, c'est une vraie peste celle-là. Le seul problème c'est que comme c'est un moldu je suis pas sûr que le ministère soit d'accord._

_Ron »_

_« Imbécile toi-même_

_Merci de tout cœur. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien de lire ce que tu m'as écrit. Pas de problème pour Dimitri, c'est un sorcier. Je t'enverrais les dates et horaires d'arrivée et de départ très bientôt._

_Harry »_

C'est ainsi que le premier jour de Pâques ils débarquèrent par portoloin devant le Terrier. Harry avait repris son apparence naturelle, mais Draco avait conservée celle de Dimitri. _J'ai le goût de garder ma tête là où elle est et intacte de préférence._ Il appréhendait déjà la rencontre avec la bande de rouquins, alors autant ne pas les faire fuir dès le départ ! Il vit Harry se faire happer dans l'étreinte d'ours de Molly Weasley avant de subir le même sort. Il se raidit tout d'abord devant l'attaque avant d'apprécier à sa juste valeur cette embrassade désintéressée. Puis Harry le présenta aux autres membres de la tribu. Ron lui serra la main avec reluctance, mais sans trop grimacer, les jumeaux lui firent de grandes claques dans le dos, le félicitant pour son joli coup de filet, la rouquine lui fit gentiment la bise un doux sourire sur les lèvres, une bague qu'elle portait en collier lui évoqua quelque chose, il allait devoir lui parler semble-t-il, les deux plus vieux Weasley le saluèrent poliment et assez chaleureusement, mais Percy le regarda de haut sans lui adresser la parole. Finalement il dit bonjour à Granger qui le prit familièrement dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « _tu lui fais le moindre mal je te castre_ », puis de se reculer un grand sourire sur les lèvres en lui adressant ses félicitations. _Mon Dieu, cette fille est schizophrène ! Dans quel enfer me suis-je encore fourré ?_

La suite des aventures désastreuses de ce cher Drago dans le chapitre suivant.


	9. Dragon à la broche

**Pour un enfant**

**Auteur**: Micka, pour vous servir.

**Rating:** Moins de M pour l'instant ça c'est sûr, je dirais T par mesure de sécurité, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre pour l'instant.

**Couple:** Yaoi. Harry + Draco

**Warnings** : SI L'HOMOSEXUALITE VOUS GENE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, je n'accepterais pas de commentaire sur ce point. Pas de Mpreg. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 HBP.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand regret. Tout comme leur univers ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire originale m'appartient et Aria Black qui apparaît dans ce chapitre est rien qu'à moi. Pas touche je mords Grrrrrrrr !

**Résumé :** Fudge dans sa bêtise chronique prend une décision encore plus idiote que les autres qui va bouleverser le destin d'Harry et de certains de ses condisciples. Alors qu'il est sur le point d'aller se battre contre Voldemort, Harry se rappelle de tout ce que ça lui a apporté de néfaste, mais aussi des moments de bonheur qu'il a pu connaître grâce à cela. L'histoire se passe pendant la Sixième et la Septième année d'Harry.

_Je **m'excuse** pour le retard, mea culpa mea maxima culpa !!!! Mes partiels m'ont pris plus de temps et d'énergie que je ne le pensais. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vais essayer de faire un effort de rapidité pour la parution du prochain chapitre, mais je ne promets rien. Pour ceux qui lisent aussi Libre, le chapitre est en correction, il va arriver. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça peu donné des idées comme par exemple pour le titre d'un chapitre… (merci beaucoup **Francol** pour ton « Dragon à la broche »). Je vous embrasse tous très fort. Je remercie **Nepheria**, **Adenoide** et **Yuki**-**Chan** (en retard pour toi vu que tu m'as laissé une review pour le chap 6 je m'en excuse) pour leur gentilles reviews anonymes et tous les autres pour les signées. **Bonne** **lecture**_

Dans les chapitres précedents Harry et Dray se sont, enfin, mis ensemble et Harry a annoncé la « bonne nouvelle » de son homosexualité à Ron qui l'a tout d'abord mal pris avant de revenir en partie sur sa première opinion. Les deux tourtereaux viennent d'arriver chez les Weasley pour les vacances de Pâques, le massacre peut commencer…

**Chapitre 7 : « Dragon à la broche » **

Lentement j'émerge de mes songes, un rayon de soleil…ou de lune…dansant derrière mes paupières encore closes. Je sens le contact rugueux des draps sur mes bras et mes pieds et je m'étire doucement en les entendant bruisser, mais ce doux bruit est vite remplacer par un son parasite, une sorte de grognement, non de ronflement. Depuis quand Harry ronfle-t-il ? Sur cette interrogation métaphysique, j'ouvre les yeux et je découvre un plafond inconnu. Des lattes de bois sont alignées et descendent en pente douce vers une lucarne en forme de chien assis, une araignée a tissé sa toile dans un coin et se laisse balancer doucement au bout de son fil par la bise nocturne. Je me tourne avec précaution vers la source du bruit gênant et tout me revient à l'esprit. Je suis chez le miséreux et c'est lui qui vrombitcomme la locomotive du Poudlard Express. Il est juste là sur un matelas au pied de mon lit et un peu plus loin il y a mon beau brun. A la lueur de la lune, et oui c'était bien un rayon de lune qui me chatouillait le visage, je le dévisage, j'ai du mal à me réhabituer à son apparence, j'avais l'habitude d'Arthur, mais il a repris l'allure qu'il avait avant, quand je l'exécrais. J'ai du mal à associer Harry et Arthur, le Survivant et mon ami, le binoclard et mon amour. Et la Belette ne m'aide pas. Nous sommes arrivés hier et il s'est aussitôt approprié Harry, il ne l'a plus lâché d'une semelle jusqu'au coucher, évoquant des anecdotes que je ne connais pas, des personnes qui m'indiffèrent, critiquant tout ce qui compte pour moi, ma maison, mon parrain et, sans vouloir être narcissique, moi-même. Je déteste ce surnom de fouine !!!! Et Harry ne peut pas vraiment me défendre, nous nous sommes mis d'accord (il m'a pris en traître en me faisant les yeux doux) sur le fait qu'il valait mieux que le rouquin ignore ma véritable identité pour ma propre santé. J'ai donc du prendre part à une merveilleuse conversation consistant à casser du sucre sur le dos de ce cher Drago, je suis pas mauvais à ce sport, je crois que je les ai tous bluffés. J'attendais avec impatience le soir pour profiter un peu de mon petit ami pour un câlin bien mérité après cette après-midi au sein de Griffondors excités, quand la belette maléfique a foutu en l'air ma soirée.

« **Je refuse de me réveiller en entendant vos papouillages au milieu de la nuit ! Donc Harry tu prends le lit, je prends le premier matelas et toi, tu prends le matelas à l'autre bout de la chambre.**

**- Dim, prends le lit je vais prendre le matelas, ça m'ira très bien.**

**- …, j'obtempérais sans un mot à la proposition de mon chéri. J'étais trop outré par les insinuations du rouquin pour répondre quoi que ce soit. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de me faire prier par le brun parce que l'autre idiot est monté au créneau.**

**- Harry, te laisse pas faire, il te traite comme un chien et il te dit même pas merci…** »

Les jérémiades de Ron s'éternisant, je suis passé à la méthode radicale, j'ai commencé à me déshabiller pour me mettre en pyjama, ça lui a coupé le sifflet et mon cher et tendre en a profité pour le tirer hors de la chambre. Quand ils sont revenus je devais déjà dormir.

Là j'ai un gros problème : on est en pleine nuit, chez les Weasley, le miséreux fait un bruit de tous les diables et j'arrive pas à dormir et surtout j'ai envie de prendre Harry dans mes bras. Situation délicate…

Je me tourne et me retourne dans ce fichu lit depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le sommeil me fuit et j'ai des envies de meurtres envers Weasel. J'en ai marre. Dans un sursaut de volonté je fais voler mes couvertures, je me lève et je sors de mon lit sans un bruit. Je me lève souplement et je passe délicatement par-dessus le primate endormi, puis mon beau brun. Ils dorment encore tous les deux : mission accomplie. Avec douceur, je soulève les draps d'Harry et je me love contre le dos de mon homme, j'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille et je pousse un soupir de bonheur. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est ici que je suis le mieux. Je sens Harry se bouiner contre moi et ses doigts se mêler aux miens un doux sourire flotte sur son visage. J'en étais sûr, moi aussi je lui manquais. Je me suis à peine fait cette réflexion que je plonge avec bonheur dans la semi inconscience du pré-sommeil, le vacarme du rouquin n'étant plus qu'un lointain bruit de fond qui m'atteint à peine.

Le réveil est rude ! Le Weasley s'est réveillé avant nous et s'est mis à hurler en tirant sur les couvertures comme un forcené, il a essayé de se jeter sur moi pour m'étrangler, mais Harry s'est mis entre nous et moi comme toutbon Serpentard que je suis, j'ai pris la fuite. Me voilà donc déboulant dans la cuisine, pas coiffé, l'air hagard, poursuivi par la bordée d'injure de Ronald. Molly Weasley m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Elle a l'air gentille, elle pourra sans doute me protéger contre son fils. L'erreur de la nature en question vient d'apparaître à la porte, traînant derrière lui un Harry qui essaye vainement de le ralentir. Le teint de ce cher Ron est de la même couleur que ces cheveux et il vitupère contre moi. Je comprends vaguement les mots « pervers », « désaxé » et « grand malade », mais le reste m'échappe. Sa mère a commencé à me regarder bizarrement et je sens que je vais devenir la prochaine victime de cette famille. Je jette un regard désespéré à mon petit ami qui réagit de la seule bonne façon (la seule dans son intérêt en tout cas) : il vient me prendre dans ses bras et je me blottis contre luicomme si les accusations de l'autre me peinaient profondément. Je dois être un excellent acteur car la maîtresse de maison se tourne vers son fils et lui passe un savon, lui reprochant son manque de tolérance…Heureusement que le torse de mon amour cache mon sourire triomphant !…La matrone s'étant déclarée en ma faveur, je peux déjeuner en paix malgré les regards noirs de la belette.

J'aurais dû me douter que l'accalmie ne durerait pas longtemps. Le rouquin numéro 6 a proposé une partie de quidditch, mais il a imposé les équipes et les participants : Harry et moi sommes goal, Fred et George sont mes batteurs, Ginny et Hermione mes poursuiveuses et attrapeuses. Ron et Percy sont les batteurs de l'autre équipe, Charlie et Bill les poursuiveurs attrapeurs. Dans l'absolu, je pense que les équipes se valent, mais Percy et Ron passent plus de temps à m'envoyer le cognard qu'à protéger leurs attrapeurs. J'ai failli me prendre ces foutues balles au moins 15 fois. Grrrrrr. Je déteste ces idiots de rouquins. Et Harry qui ne me défend pas, préférant protéger son but. Grrrrrr. Et m. P ça fait mal ! Mais bon à tout malheur quelque chose est bon : Percy est en train d'avaler son bulletin de naissance, tiens, c'est le tour de Ron…Hermione et Ginny s'occupent de moi pour vérifier que j'ai rien de grave, non c'est bon rien de cassé, juste la création d'une nouvelle constellation stellaire autour de ma royale personne.

J'ai un œuf de pigeon énorme sur le front et la journée n'en est qu'à la moitié. Je crains le pire pour la suite et je crois que j'ai de bonnes raisons. L'idiot en chef à proposer un jeu d'action ou vérité et la bande d'abrutis congénitaux, Harry compris, à accepter avec joie cette idée, je le sens vraiment mal.

Le jeu à commencer tranquillement, pour l'instant je suis passé entre les mailles du filet…Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite, le bouchon de la bouteille vient de s'arrêter en face de moi. J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, c'est Harry qui a fait tourner la bouteille. Je tente alors vérité, ça ne peut pas être si terrible…

« **Dim, est ce que tu m'aimes ?**

**- …**, C'est pire que ce que je craignais. Un Malfoy ne déclare pas son amour, surtout devant une bande de Griffondors surexcités. Mais je sens les quelques gouttes de véritaserum avalées en début de partie faire effet, je ne veux pas lui dire, pas comme ça…**Oui**, je l'ai dit, Harry je te déteste de m'humilier ainsi, je déteste ton sourire débile et tes yeux brillants de joie, je déteste tes amis qui se foutent de ma gueule et surtout je me déteste de t'aimer autant. Je tourne alors avec rage cette foutue bouteille :

- **Ginny…**

**- Vérité**

**- Euh…**, je ne sais pas quoi lui demandé, ah si ! **De qui vient ton joli médaillon ?** Elle rougit, elle hésite, c'est bon signe.

- **C'est à un ami, il me l'a prêté.**

**- Et il est d'ici cet ami ?**

**- Tu as le droit à une seule question à la fois Manders**, répliqua la rouquine avant de faire tournoyer la bouteille.

**- Hermione.**

**- …** »

Draco échappa pendant quelques tours aux grâces de la bouteille. Finalement celle-ci se retrouva entre les mains de Ron qui la relança vigoureusement et la regarda s'échouer devant Draco avec un sourire malsain. _Pourquoi cette bouteille doit elle venir me narguer sous mon nez comme pour m'annoncer ma mort prochaine ?_

« **Manders…**, Ron avait l'air d'un chat heureux de jouer avec une pauvre souris. **Action ou Vérité ?**

**- Vérité**, ma réponse sonne comme le glas de mon existence, je crois même distinguer le son du tocsin dans le lointain1. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, l'autre scélérat aurait sûrement trouvé une action humiliante et dégradante.

**- Avec combien de personnes es-tu sortis ou as-tu couché avant Harry ?**

**- Ce sont deux questions différentes la belette.**

**- Non, une seule, je veux la somme des deux catégories.**

**- Entre 20 et 40, je ne saurais pas te dire exactement.** Vu la tête d'Harry c'était une mauvaise réponse, il savait qu'il aurait du donner un chiffre plus précis.

**- Tu ne te souviens même plus de tous ?!** Le ton d'Harry était outré et son visage défait.

**- Elles ne comptaient pas…**

**- Tu es vraiment un salaud !**

**- Mais…**

**- Lance cette fichue bouteille et ferme là.** »

Je crois que je suis maudit, car après être tombé sur Fred, cette fichue bouteille a absolument tenue à me rendre une nouvelle visite. Je décidais donc de continuer sur la voie de la vérité. Certes toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre, mais c'est moins pire que l'humiliation.

« **Qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas chez Harry** »

…Je retire ce que je vient de penser. J'ai envie de répondre que j'aime tout chez Harry et je sais que c'est la réponse qu'il attend ou au moins espère, mais le véritaserum n'en a rien faire de mon cas de conscience.

« **Je n'aime pas sa bravoure griffondorienne qui le pousse toujours dans les ennuis ni son esprit de sacrifice. La machine est lancée, je n'arrive plus à l'arrêter et je sers ses quatres vérités à mon homme. Je déteste ses œufs au bacon. J'exécre son indcrotable loyauté envers ses amis. Je trouve ses pieds laids, non je ne suis pas fétichiste, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas beaux. Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il prend quand il parle de Tristan, ni les surnoms débiles comme poussin. Finalement je hais sa manie de toujours tout laisser en bordel.**

**- C'est bô l'amour**, ironisa Ron

**- C'est sûr** » grimaça Harry, visiblement vexé et de mauvais poil.

Mince je suis certain qu'il n'aime pas non plus tout chez moi. Faute de mieux je relançais le jeu et la bouteille, de toute façon il n'écouterait pas mes justifications. Deux minutes. Deux minutes c'est le temps que cette maudite bouteille mis à me revenir et devinez qui l'avais relançé. Gagné !

« **Vérité**, annonçais je déprimé et dépité.

**- Tu ne peux pas, tu as déjà choisie cette option trois fois de suite tu dois changer maintenant, m'annonça gentiment la Miss-je-connais-toutes-les-règles-par-cœur**, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans un abîme de désespoir.

**- Que puis-je bien te faire faire ?** fit semblant de se demander le rouquin n°6, même si je suis certain qu'il y pense depuis le début du jeu. Je suis maudit c'est sûr. Descend dans le jardin, mets toi en caleçon et déclame une ode à la gloire des weasley aux gnomes de jardin. »

Me faire ça, à MOI, un MALFOY, comment osent-ils ? Et l'autre qui ne dit rien pour me défendre !!! Je descends donc l'escalier branlant de cette bicoque qu'ils osent appeler une maison et sors dans le jardin. Rira bien qui rira le dernier : je commence à me déshabiller avec classe, distinction et langueur. Je défait un à un tous les boutons de ma chemise que je pose délicatement au sol en me penchant exagérement, j'ôte mon T-shirt sans à coup, puis je délasse mes chaussures. Finalement je déboutonne mon pantalon que je fais sensuellement glisser sur mes hanches et le long de mes jambes. Je suis sûr que là haut il y en a un qui se mord les doigts à l'idée de m'avoir mis en rogne et de devoir faire ceinture tant qu'on est chez les Weasley. Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout ça j'ai une ode à faire. Je me tourne vers un massif de roses qui cachent vraisemblabement quelques gnomes de jardin. Que vais-je bien pouvoir dire ? Il est hors de question que je les complimente ou que je dise du bien d'eux. Je sais : je n'ai qu'à dire ce que je pense vraiment en l'enrobant un peu et ils n'y verront que du feu. Ils se gargarisent de ce que je leur reproche de toute façon.

« **Ô auguste lignée, vigoureuse et fertile, en nombre toujours renouvellée**

**Vaillants chevaliers, pour le bien toujours près à trépasser**

**Loyaux et fidèles, on dit de vous que vous amis jamais vous n'abandonnez**

**Vous êtes les champions de tous les délaissés et de tous les rejettés**

**Weasley est notre roi, acclamé, salué, jamais villipendé.** »

Une couche d'insulte sous un vernis de beau langage et le tour est joué. Il n'y a pas à dire, être un Malfoy, c'est la classe. Mes affaires sous le bras, je remonte dans la masure pour me retrouver au milieu d'une bande de griffondors gloussant et se roulant par terre. Harry fait partie du lot, tant pis pour lui. Je me rhabille, attendant que leur stupide hilarité se calme, mais plus le temps passe et pire c'est. Apparemment c'est la blague de l'année. Je ne dois pas partager leur humour ! Je lance rageusement la bouteille et tance George de choisir entre action et vérité quand elle s'arrête devant lui. Cette demande semble les ramener à la raison pour un temps. Je fais faire le tour de la pièce à cloche pied au rouquin avant de déclarer que j'arrête de jouer, qu'ils n'ont qu'à continuer sans moi.

« **…c'est à cause de tout à l'heure ?** demande naïvement Harry et cette naïveté m'achève, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

**- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de tout à l'heure, mais à cause de toute cette foutue journée, de cette putain d'hostilité qu'on tous tes potes à mon égard. Parce que ça fait pas un jour que je suis là et que déjà je le regrette. Je te signale qu'on m'a menacé de me castrer qu'on m'a donné des ordres iniques, qu'on m'a balancé des cognards pour que je me casse la gueule et que l'on m'a fait me balader en caleçon. Mais tout va bien ! J'ai jamais demandé à être renvoyé au temps de l'inquisition espagnole. Je suis ici parce que tu voulais fêter Pâques avec ta famille, mais pour l'instant j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est ma fête. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à faire des efforts. Assume un peu les conséquences de tes actes ! **

**- Quelqu'un t'as menacé de te castrer ?**

**- Tu ne m'as même pas écouté jusqu'au bout ! T'es qu'un imbécile**. Sur ces mots je suis parti en claquant la porte.

Dans la pièce, l'ambiance s'était tendue et la température avait chuté de quelques degrés. Ce fut Charlie qui brisa le silence

« **Il n'a pas tort. On a rien fait pour le mettre à l'aise, surtout toi Ron. Ça doit pas être facile pour lui. Il débarque pour la première fois dans la famille de son petit ami et il est accueilli comme un chien dans un jeu de quille. M'étonne pas qu'il se sente mal.**

**- Qui a dit qu'on voulait qu'il se sente bien ?**

**- RON !**

**- Quoi Hermione ! Il est aussi chiant et coincé que la fouine et je suis près à parier que c'est un sbire de Tu-Sais-Qui. Harry devrait se méfier. Il mérite mieux que ça.**

**- Tu te trompe c'est quelqu'un de bien et c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas. Je n'ai même pas pris son parti alors que vous étiez plus nombreux. Je fais un petit ami déplorable**.

Harry sortit pour chercher Draco, mais il eut beau tambouriner sur la porte de la chambre, aucun son ne lui répondit.

« **Dim, allez ! ne fait pas la tête, je m'excuse, je me suis mal comporté. J'ai été une enflure et le dernier des idiots. Pardonne moi. Dim ?** »

Il finit par rentrer dans la chambre, mais Draco n'était pas là. D'ailleurs il n'était nulle part dans la maison ni dans le jardin. Finalement, Harry s'aperçut qu'il manquait un balai. Son petit ami était parti faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Ouf, il reviendra quand il sera calmé. Mais l'approche de la tombée du jour raviva son inquiétude.

A suivre…

1Le glas est la cloche que l'on sonne pour les enterrements et le tocsin était sonné pour annoncer une catastrophe (incendie, arrivée de troupes ennemies…)


	10. Chute

**Pour un enfant**

**Auteur**: Micka, pour vous servir.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas à mon grand regret. Tout comme leur univers ils appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire originale m'appartient et Aria Black n'est rien qu'à moi. Pas touche je mords Grrrrrrrr !

Un post ultra court, je n'ose à peine appeler ça un chapitre, mais je ne voulais pas le mettre avec autre chose. En fait, c'est ce que j'ai imaginé en premier pour cette fic et à partir de quoi tout est parti. Donc voilà. Désolé pour ceux qui vont être frustrés par la brieveté et la fin. N'hésitez pas à réagir, même si c'est pour m'assassiner verbalement…Je remercie Hayden pour sa correction qui vous a évité néologisme et autres âneries de ma part. Bonne lecture. (auteur qui court se planquer dans un coin)

**Chapitre 10** : **Chute**

Voler lui faisait du bien. C'était incontestablement une excellente idée de quitter cette bande d'iditots décérébrés pour prendre l'air. Dracoavait toujours aimé voler, fendre les airs était apaisant, à mille pieds du sol, les soucis terrestres paraissaient si lointains, si infimes. La pureté du ciel, le froid de l'altitude, le cinglement du vent : tout rappelait à quel point la vie d'un être humain n'est qu'un grain de sable dans l'univers. Se sentir si petit faisait relativiser les difficultés quotidiennes. Et en même temps, sur un balai on se sent le maître du monde, libre, sans entrave ni contrainte.

Alors Draco fendait le ciel, profitant de la relative douceur d'une fin d'après midi d'avril. Il n'allait nulle part, il se laissait guider par les courants d'air. Perdu dans ses pensées il s'éloignait ostensiblement du terrier, mais celui lui importait peu, qu'IL s'inquiète un peu, ça lui ferait les pieds et il s'occuperait un peu plus de lui. Puis sa trajectoire s'incurva légèrement, il se sentait comme attiré par un fil invisible. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers une forêt aux cimes élevées. Une sorte de chant, comme un charme, l'attirait inexorablement, mais dans son état d'esprit actuel, ce n'était pas effrayant, plutôt envoûtant, comme une promesse de réconfort et de bien-être. Il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il était en train de tomber dans un piège grossier, mais déjà la toile se refermait sur lui, il avait beau se débattre, tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son balai, il était aussi impuissant qu'une mouche entre les pattes d'une araignée. Et il entra en collision avec le sommet d'un arbre de cette forêt et commença alors une chute vertigineuse vers le sol. Il n'eut que le temps d'entrapercevoir les yeux de la créature qui l'avait piégé, fendus comme ceux d'un chat et rouges carmins, éclatant dans l'obscurité qui régnait sous le couvert des arbres. Il ne fit que croiser ce regard, mais il sut que là se trouvait sa perte. Au fond de ces prunelles, il vit la faim, de l'impatience et de la cruauté. A partir de cette instant, il sentit sa force, sa vie même, être drainées hors de son corps pour aller nourrir la bête. Tant que celle-ci l'eut dans sa ligne de mire, elle se gava de l'essence de sa vie et de sa magie, mais trop vite à son goût il disparu entre les branches fournies de l'arbre qui lui servait de nid, mais ce n'était pas grave, il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose à manger sur cette carcasse presque morte. Sa dépouille ferait un agréable déjeuner aux animaux rôdant au sol…la course de Draco vers le sol était ralentie par les branches qui se croisaient, s'évitaient…, il rebondissait sur le tronc, les feuilles, les rameaux, son corps désarticulé comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, son esprit était vide, blanc déjà loin de ce monde. Il se sentait juste tomber loin, toujours plus loin, hors de la vie, hors de son corps, vers le sol et sa fin. A quelques mètres à peine de la terre noire d'humus, sa descente infernale fut stoppée par un berceau de branches qui le retint entre ciel et terre comme entre vie et mort. Il gisait dans ce nid vert et odorant, immobile, son sang s'écoulant petit à petit hors de son corps par une multitude de coupures. Un rire de hyène rompit le silence millénaire de cette forêt où l'on entendait pas même un oiseau, mais Draco était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

…


End file.
